Silk Leashes
by SailorOfUranus
Summary: When Global Justice suddenly annoucnes Shego as no longer human and nothing more then an dangerous animal to be shot on site, what is she to do to survive? First fic, challenge.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kim Possible fanfic. Kigo style. It's a response to a challenge on a forum board I frequent now.

Disclaimer: I dun own Kim Possible, ya know? Disney owns it. Cuz if I did, it'd be a lot more perverted.

* * *

Silk Leashes 

By: Myself

**She's A What?**

It began just as any other day. In fact, one could have said that it had began rather well. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and the sun was shining just as it always was.

It was a great day.

Need I go so far as to say it was a perfect day.

A wonderful day.

A beautiful day.

A day to avoid all possible human contact.

These thoughts were those of a certain pale skinned beauty as she walked into work that morning. Shego couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling that something just wasn't going to work in her favor. Or work at all for that matter.

So when she entered Drakken's laboratory and found that, not only was he not present, the entire place was empty, one couldn't blame her for being suspicious.

Shego did not like surprises.

And she hadn't receive any sort of note about a moving date.

So this was obviously a surprise.

"Dr. D," She called, hearing her own voice echoing through the endless, now empty, halls. Even Dr. Drakken's failed experiments and ones he hadn't touched for months on end were gone from the old evil base of operations.

_Either I missed something very important, or Kimmie's been here..._The thought that Kim Possible may have paid a visit somehow and been to the laboratory to clean it out while Shego was away was disappointing to the green skinned woman. She'd missed a fight? With Kim Possible? No way. It was blasphemy.

As Shego continued to search the hallways and thousands of other useless secret rooms for any sort of answers to the disappearance of her employer she came to a note and lifting it off from the table she leaned back, like a cat ready to pounce and scanned the scribbled rushed writing that must have come from Dr. D's excitement or panic...

_Dear Shego, your services_ _have been wonderful, and you've done well as my evil villain sidekick for years now, but I suggest it's time we part our ways. Mainly, because Global Justice has unfortunately determined that you are now a wild and dangerous animal, and I, of course, cannot have wild and dangerous animals loose in my laboratories Shego!_ _Can you just imagine the mess—_

Shego didn't make it through the rest of the letter, it was in ashes on the floor before she had known what she'd done to it.

"_**DRAKKEN DITCHED ME!"**_

...wait a second.

"I'm a _what?_"

* * *

Kim Possible couldn't believe what she'd seen and the report hadn't made any sense to her. Why were they doing this now? And for what purpose? No one deserved to have their humanity taken away, not even Shego, and to do so so suddenly... 

"Aw KP, cheer up, huh? This'll all blow over soon enough right? And if it doesn't well..."

"Ron, you can't seriously mean that. You agree with what GJ is doing? Hunting someone down like their an..."

"Animal KP, and that's what those reports say. Reports don't lie, KP! Reports! Reports!"

"Reports can be wrong, Ron. Haven't you learned that through personal experience...?"

Ron merely shrugged, talking nonsense around a mouth full of nacho chips as Rufus, that adorable naked mole rat chowed down with equal enthusiasm.

Kim moved a finger around the glass of her drink, lost in thought and wondering if Dr. Director had any say in that new legal document demoting Shego as human and promoting her to 'wild must be shot on sight animal' status.

"I don't know Ron, I mean, something just doesn't seem right about it."

"OofIwudantwhoareboutitkim,"Ron mumbled, around a mouth full of food before swallowing. "Shego is like, a super villain right? She can most defiantly take care of herself. Eventually, Global Justice will come back to their senses and remove whatever they put out making Shego a wild bear or...whatever it is they said."

With a sigh Kim took a sip of her milk shake, "I hope so Ron, it isn't fair to take someone's rights away because of an accident that happened to them. Shego didn't ask to be exposed to that meteor..." But seeing that Ron was more occupied with his food then her rant of justice and equality and a serious lack of it she turned her head to look out the window. Maybe Ron was right, this was so not the drama.

_I hope everything's okay out there. What is Dr. Director up to?

* * *

To be continued... _


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter up already! I got attacked by a bunch of plot bunnies earlier and I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer: I dun own Kim Possible, Disney does. My name is Quinn, it's so not possible with...Kris...Quinn...

* * *

Silk Leashes 

By: Myself

**What is a High Inquisitor?**

Dr. Betty Director was up to no good, or at least no good for Global Justice. _Just who has been going around behind my back, _she thought, _I didn't approve of this silly law..._

She sighed, rubbing her temples as she peered at the large black words that stared her right in the face with taunting her with their official type font.

**Subject: Shego. Classified As: Wild Animal. Status: Do not detain, destroy. Reason: Extreme threat to humanity.**

"That's impossible." She muttered, rubbing tiredly at the remaining eye she held. With another long sigh she'd begin to type something else into the large information system she'd 'hacked' into.

_It's not really hacking if it's for the good of the world._

And this was for the good of the world, right?

An angry running Shego was not a good Shego to have loose in Middleton, even if she was to be killed on site. Shego was strong, stronger then most of her other forces. She'd probobly kill many others before going down. They'd loose a lot of men in the process of this ridiculous hunt.

_Only one person can keep up with her._

And that was Kim Possible, but there was no way Kim Possible would agree to anything like this. Dr. Director was thankful for that at least.

Another screen popped up after she'd finished, showing a listing of any and all persons who'd used the computer last. As she continue to stroll down the listing of names and what their action had been on the computer she had to pause several times.

"What is this...?" She whispered. "Come join us and our girls at let's get erotic dot..."

She growled, smacking a hand against her face as she quickly pressed the delete and backspace button upon the keyboard panel. "Men..."

"Dr. Director?"

She had almost been startled by the calling of her name. Almost.

"Will Du."

"What are you doing here, Dr. Director?" He asked, stepping forward with a suspicious look upon his face, though when he came around he found the computer was blank, off even.

Dr. Director signed, folding her hands infront of her face as she gave him her cold caculating stare from that one eye. It still made Will shiver to be looked at like that, no matter how long he'd been working with the more experienced woman.

"What are you doing here, Will? I thought I gave you the rest of the day off."

"I was called back in by a Mr. Mamoru Scar."

"What?" She mumbled, rising from her chair to cross her arms beneath her chest in a very 'I'm pissed off so watch what you say to me' manner. "Has everyone been going behind my back doing things lately? What is this nonsense about a new law? Shego not being human?"

Will had the grace to look nervous, and he was. "Well, Dr. Director. I got reports and data from a higher up force--"

"And who would be higher up then me? The very head of Global Justice?" She muttered, having a hard time keeping her voice calm and even. Who was going around undermining her?

"Perhaps I can answer that question for you, Dr. Director."

Both Will Du and Dr. Director turned to see the new arrival as he stood against the doorway, clip board in hand and a pen in the other. He was dressed rather nicely, with long jet black hair, green eyes, and a strange looking scar over his left one. But the look on his face seemed so calm and mischievous. Dr. Director didn't like how sly and nonchalant his manner seemed, as if he knew he was...well all that.

"Ah! Mr. Mamoru Scar."

"Good evening, Mr. Du. I see you've found--"

"Dr. Director," Betty interrupted, eye narrowing as she glared, "This is an unauthor--"

"Unauthorized area, yes I know."

"Then why are you--"

"Why am I here?" He laughed, actually laughed... at her! As if he...

_Was a smart ass._

_Boy, he's a smart ass..._, thought Will, frowning as he crossed his arms against his chest and bit his lip surely thinking that this wasn't appropriate behavior. One was suppose to respect their higher ups...Dr. Director was still higher up then this guy right?

"As you know from Mr. Du here my name is Mr. Mamoru Scar. Or, High Inquisitor Scar, to you Dr. Director."

"High Inquisitor...?" She whispered, a look of confusion finally piercing that cold mask she'd worn. _What in all hell is that?_

"I can tell by your vacant expression the lights are not all on upstairs." He replied, smoothly even.

"Mr. Mamoru Scar!"

"Mr. High Inquisitor Scar, Mr. Will Du." Scar corrected.

"Y-yes, whatever Mr. High Inqu...Inquis...In..."

"Inquisitor!"

"What is that exactly?" Betty growled, cutting through the nonsense and saving Will from further embarrassment. "I've never heard of that title before."

"It is a new title, recently created by the goverment. I now hold authority over this department, and thus over you, Dr. Director." Then a slow sigh, "I was checking over how you've been doing things and, tsk tsk, this just won't do..."

"What do you mean--"

"Patience, Director. I'm getting to that."

Will Du gasped, he hadn't said Doctor!

"Director, I may call you Director right?"

"No."

"Director, you've been having problems with several enemy zones. One of them a beast!"

"Mr. Scar."

"High Inquisitor Scar."

"Mr. Scar," Betty growled out, "Shego is not a beast, nor is she any sort of animal that needs immediate death. To murder a person-"

"Ah Director, but this Shego is no longer a _person_ according to this. She is a animal. Thus it cannot be murder."

Will Du watched Dr. Director fight to control her emotions, rage flashing across her cold face followed closely by confusion, then anger, a quick glimpse of fear, and then finally that cold mask.

Scar lifted a long sheet of highly important and officiallooking paper from his clip board, handing it to Dr. Director as she reached out a hand to grasp the paper from his power grubbing fingers.

"Now now, Dr. Director, temper temper...perhaps you should take a vacation, you are getting quite old..."

That was the straw that broke the camels back.

"Doctor!" Will yelled as Betty tore that official looking document into several tiny peices, throwing them all back into Scar's shocked face.

"Get. Out."

"Dr. Director, how dare you-"

"**I SAID GET OUT"**

Will could only watch in astonishment...he'd never seen a grown man get thrown, literally, out of a room by a woman before.

_Well, there's a first time for everything._

* * *

"Achoo!" 

"Kimmie-cub? Are you coming down with a cold?"

"No mom, I just had a strange feeling suddenly, as if something very bad just happened somewhere..."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing. Now finish eating your brain loaf! It'll get cold if you don't."

"Brain-loaf!" Jim said.

"The loaf of the brain!"Said Tim.

"Ugh," Groaned Kim.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third, I hope you enjoy it, ja?

Disclaimer: Kim Possible does not belong to me, ja know?

* * *

Silk Leashes 

By: Myself

**Look at That Dog in the Window**

It had been two weeks since this declaration that her rival, Shego, was no longer human. Since then Kim had been having a serious decline of excitment in her missions. Oh sure, there was the normal 'Stop DNAmy from stealing my pure bred genetics' and the 'Monkey Fist is trying to destroy my dojo in rage, help!' missions, but could one really call those missions?

There was no excitement, no get up and go! Not like it had been when she fought Shego.

_Shego..._

Kim hoped she was okay. Even if she was a villain, did she really deserve what GJ was doing to her?

_Should I have Wade contact Global Justice? Just to make sure nothing weird is going on?_

Nah, she shouldn't bother him with things like that. At least not right now. There hadn't been any news reports on TV, and this wasn't really as bad as that whole Ron Factor thing. They weren't investing thousands and millions of dollars into this right?

* * *

"Quickly, I wish to invest thousands and millions, no...a ridiculously large amount of money into this project!"

* * *

"Achoooo!" Kim sneezed, rubbing her nose as she frowned. 

_I must be coming down with a serious cold. This is so not the drama!_

She was just thinking to hard. Surely, if Shego got into a lot of trouble she could just call on all the other villainous contacts she had.

* * *

"Those damn traitors. Of all these villainous contacts I have and I can't even call on one of them," Shego ranted. 

She had just found out that, for some weird reason her Super Powered No Trace Cell Phone's (the SPNTCP for short) number had been blocked from every known villain communication device she could remember.

"Fate is mocking me," She groaned, sliding back down the alleyway wall she'd found a short refuge in. It had been two weeks now. Two weeks of running and hiding and fighting back. One weeks of trying her hardest not to hurt anyone, and another of getting hurt herself. She was only lucky she was a survivor, and that she had decided to wear one of her physical damage absorbing cat suits the day she'd been declared an 'animal'.

_Even my get-away-house has rejected me. A house...rejecting me! A house I'm suppose to own, damnit!_

It was as if GJ had invested a ridiculously large amount of money and time into making sure she had no place to go, no one to run to...

_Except..._

Shego scowled then, shaking her head. There was no damn way she'd go to her, and even if she did, wouldn't she just turn her in to Global Justice anyway?

_But Kimmie isn't like that, she doesn't promote eradication of her enemies, she only brings them to prison._

Perhaps Kim Possible was on her side. Maybe she could hide out there. The thought of seeing a surprised Kim Possible when Shego would turn up on her front porch seemed priceless.

_Yeah, then what would I tell her? 'Hey Princess, sorry about the house call but I got crazy GJ agents on my butt trying to totally wipe me off the face of the planet? Can I come in? Oh don't worry, I may now be an animal but I'm house-broken?'_

She shook her head with a grunt, that would never work.

"Eh!" She groaned, the sound of gunfire interrupting her thoughts.

"Here we go again..."She growled, stepping from around the corner, hands ablaze with green plasma fire, the heat building around her in waves. "Okay freaks, you ready for another round then?"

She gritted her teeth, seeing almost a dozen of GJ's special forces. Their guns didn't look like they had the day previous though. A tall man in uniform soon stepped up, aiming the shotgun shaped weapon her way.

"Fire on my count boys!"

Shego lifted her hands, flaring the power out before charging forward.

_Let's see what you babies can do..._

* * *

Kim sighed as she hung up the phone, bidding Ron farewell before doing so. 

"Man is Ron excited."

Tomorrow was the day Ron's new game came out, Kim knew he'd been waiting on the release of Cold Blooded Monkey Battle Part 4 for a whole month. He'd even saved his allowance for it.

_It won't help him bring up that algebra grade any, though._

With a slight laugh and a stretch she got up off the bed, moving to her dresser to take out a pair of PJ's for the night. The pair with the cuddle buddies decorating the pants and shirt looked like they'd do, and so she slipped them on before she went downstairs.

Clad in PJ's, Pandaroo slippers, and robe she walked into the kitchen, and found the tweebs building some sort of thingamadohicky.

"Beat it tweebs, isn't it past your bed time?" Kim asked, opening the fridge and removing the milk jug from off the shelf.

"Yes, but this is of top importance!" Tim replied, fiddling with the wires of yet another large rocket.

"This'll blow the heads right off the neighborhood dogs." Jim said.

"Not...literally I hope."

"Of course not!"

"But if it does..."

"Geez!" Kim complained, "Just go to bed, before I tell mom about this whole...dog being beheaded thing!"

Without a word the twins gathered their things, rushing from the room speaking their strange language and leaving Kim to sigh.

"My bros have very weird hobbies. I wonder if I should worry?"

Nah.

She had bigger things to worry about anyway...

With her glass of milk she would take to the steps, sipping it along the way as she opened her bedroom door and closed it shut behind her.

After all, she did have bigger things to worry about other then her brothers' strange hobbies.

Things like the the large woman shaped shadow banging at her window.

_Wait a second!_

Setting down the glass of milk she grew tense, slipping into Kim Possible mission mode. She pressed against the wall, hearing the bang grow more panicked and slowly lifted back a curtain.

"Shego?"

Boy did Shego looked pissed.

Throwing up the window she would reach in to grasp the woman without a thought, flipping her up and over onto the bed behind her before leaping back and slipping into a martial arts position.

Shego hadn't seen that coming.

She groaned from her spot on the bed, hand upon her head as the room spun.

"Damnit, Kimmie!"

"Don't you da-damn-damnit...don't you speak to me like that!"

"What's wrong, Princess," Shego snarled, struggling to sit up past the pain of her current injuries, which were all but forgotten in the heat of a verbal battle with the Possible, "Can't say damnit? What, afraid to? Damnit damnit damnit!"

"Shego!"

"What!"

"You're bleeding!"

Shego glanced down then, finding that her cat suit was indeed splotched several shades of crimson in different places. "Oh yeah..."

"What happened to you?"

"Global Justice happened, Kimmie..." Shego slurred. With the sudden remembrance of all her wounds came a sudden exhaustion. "People usually bleed when they get shoot."

Kim swallowed hard, moving to shove Shego right back onto the bed. "You're hurt, and bleeding all over my fresh bed sheets!"

"Oh, thanks Kimmie, that made me feel better," Shego whispered sarcastically, lifting a hand to shove Kim's hand away from her torso and wounds.

"Just stay here, Shego! I'll go get you some help alright?"

"Help? That's what I came for...some help...will you help me?"

"Yes, yes I'll help you." Kim replied, noting how soft Shego's voice sounded

"Yes? You said yes? You have to help me then, with GJ..." Shego mumbled.

"Yeah, sure, I'll do it Shego just don't move okay? Oh man, it's dripping on the floor too, what the hell happened?"

As Kim waited for a response from Shego she set to removing the green skinned woman's boots, only glancing up to find Shego had gone unconscious, maybe from the lack of blood.

"Mooooom!"

* * *

Shego woke up to the warmth of a bed beneath her aching body, something she hadn't had the chance to enjoy in a week. She sighed, feeling lethargic and lazy, almost sedated even. Just where was she? 

Had GJ gotten hold of her? But that was impossible, they wanted to kill her not detain her, and even then this bed didn't feel like the lumpy mattress of a prison.

Two voices floated over head and she strained to hear them, catching a small chunk of the conversation.

"_But mother, I can't send her back out there like this."_

"_She's been declared an animal Kim, if we don't send her back out there the police will be knocking on our door."_

"_The neighbors don't know about it yet, Shego came in through the window."_

Shego heard who she supposed was Kim's mother sigh.

_"Alright then, dear. You best figure out something to do quickly, before the neighbors get scared and run us all out the neighborhood. I know you mean best, but we must protect our family as well."_

_"I know Mom, and I will!"_

Shego heard a door close soon after, and peeking open one eye she allowed her green eyes to meet up with Kim's own.

"Oh! Thank god you're up," Kim whispered, moving to sit at the edge of the bed.

Shego only grunted, struggling to sit up as the blanket that had been around her fell down from her body to show that she was quite naked underneath it.

"Is there a draft in here--Holy!"

Shego blushed a bright red, watching Kim do the very same before Shego remembered about the sheet and moved to cover up her body with it, scowling the entire time.

"What's the big idea! Why the hell am I naked?"

"Shego!" Kim squeaked, clearing out her throat as she began to babble, finding the wall above Shego's head to suddenly be very interesting.

"It. I. I mean, that is. You were...I mean, you know--"

"Well?"

"You see, you were bleeding all over the place and Mom decided that, in order to help you we needed to undress you. That was totally not my idea! If you look down you'll see the bandages too, it's proof! I, in no shape or form, wanted to see you naked or undressed you with perverted intentions in mind!" Kim responded, talking so fast it took Shego a moment to understand what she'd said.

Shego quirked a brow, risking a peek beneath the covers to see that there was, indeed, several bandages coiled about her slender waist and belly. "Oh...well, good job."

Kim coughed again, still blushing a very bright red that caused Shego to grin in response.

"A very good job, Pumpkin. Why, I hope it was your skillful hands that wrapped these bandages on me. I wouldn't want to have it any other way, you know." Shego purred.

Kim hit the floor then, collapsing right onto her bottom as she stared with her mouth wide open. "S-s-shego!You pervert!"

"Only around you, Princess." Shego winked.

Finding her resolve she would rise again, frowning. "Enough of this! Shego, what were you doing at my window bleeding all over the place?"

_Aw, back to business, _Shego thought before responding. "I came for help."

"I figured," Kim said, "You were mumbling about it before you...passed out. I don't know if I can do anything Shego. GJ is way more powerful then just little ol' me. Although I really don't agree with what they're doing..."

"You said you'd help me," Shego interrupted.

_How did she remember that?_

Shego was really going out on a limb here, "Please, Kimmie. You got to help me. You're the last person I can turn to. You can think of something, can't you? You're a Possible. Anything is possible with ...you know, yadda yadda."

Kim thought hard, frowning as she did so. "Well...Okay, at least until I can speak with Dr. Director and find out what the heck is going on. I'll hide you out here until then. But, as long as that law and report are out you're still a dangerous animal so you can't leave the house...and you need new clothes. That cat suit of yours is totally destroyed."

"Humph," Shego grunted replying sarcastically, "I'm a dangerous animal, huh? Then just slap a collar on me and call me your pet."

"Huh," Kim said, eyes wide as a idea suddenly came to her. A brilliant, genius idea even! An idea that could make even Wade jealous!

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"If you're my pet, then you're not dangerous. It would make you tame! You could leave the house so we could get you new clothes too! Best of all you'd be safe from Global Justice, Shego!"

"Now hold on there, Kimmie, I was only kidding--"

"I've got to call Wade, Shego, so just stay right here alright? I may be able to help you after all!"

Before Shego could say another word Kim was already up and out of the room with her Kimmunicator, excited and positively beaming at the thought of saving another poor life caught in the corruption that is the government as she pounded back down the stairs.

"NOW WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!"

* * *

Mr. Possible blinked, sitting up on the bed and frowning. 

"Honey."

"Yes dear?" Responded a sleepy Mrs. Possible.

"Did you hear something? Sort of like a confused angry yell echoing through out the house?"

"Go back to sleep dear..."

* * *

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Heh. Here's the fourth chapter. I'm getting these out abit faster then I've ever gotten out my Azumanga, which I'm still doing by the way. So, any of my peeps who read that out there looking at this one, I'll get right back to it so enough so no worries there. Here you go then.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible don't belong to me, ya know?

* * *

Silk Leashes 

By: Myself

**Walk-ins and Visits and Guests Oh My!**

Shego grumbled and cursed as she paced the length of Kim's room. It had been two days since she'd been here, and Shego was restless and bored.

_Where the hell is she?_ Shego thought.

Kim Possible, her rival, her arch enemy, her...master? Unfortunately, had run off to school that morning, leaving behind a still very dangerous and still very much needing to be destroyed for the good of humanity irritated villainess behind.

Shego had thought about leaving earlier, about getting around, but if the threat of GJ agents down her throat didn't destroy that idea it was the notion of going out dress...inappropriately. Her cat suit was still very much trash and Kim Possible hadn't been much help in the clothing department.

_As if I need every boy just hitting puberty staring at MY belly button._

So she'd been forced to accept the loose fitting work blouse Kim had 'borrowed' from her parents room.

_Can't wait till I can buy some proper undergarments to boot._

Because, one has to sacrifice those sort of things to fit into a cat suit like hers.

Shego sighed as she collapsed back onto the bed she'd been prisoner too for the past 48 hours.

_Kim's bed..._

The very bed the blushing Possible had been forced to share with her lil' unofficial pet.

With a chuckle Shego could only grin.

_Well, things ain't all bad I guess._

* * *

Kim Possible was excited. School couldn't have been over fast enough for her, and Ron couldn't put his finger on exactly what had made the red head so set on speaking with Wade after their last classes. Something about a pet and getting the right equipment. 

"Hey, KP! What are you so hyper about? It isn't about Cold Blooded Monkey Battle Part 4 is it? There's only so many of those to go around and I've been waiting–"

"I know Ron," Kim interjected, tossing him a look from over her shoulder as she gave him a grin, "You've told me about getting it almost every day till now. No, it isn't about...Cold Monkey...Bloody Period...huh?" She'd succeeded in confusing herself.

"Cold Blooded Money Battle Part 4 Kim!" Ron corrected, throwing his hands up in the air with a sigh as they reached Kim's locker.

"Right, what you said Ron."

As Kim began to open her locker she suddenly remembered what she'd come here for, and sheepishly turned to Ron.

"Oh, Ron. I almost forgot to tell you..."

"Tell me what, KP?" Ron mumbled, busy dreaming of all the things he'd be doing on Cold Monkey after he bought it.

"Oh remember the whole thing with Global Justice and Shego?" Kim meekly muttered as she began to open the door of the locker, watching Ron expectantly.

"Oh, yeah sure do KP, what about it?" Ron replied, the most curious look gracing his face as he watched her.

"Well, I had this idea...and Wade is going to help me put it into action. We'll be able to stop what Global Justice is doing and therefor solve the problem."

"That's great KP, what is it?"

Kim opened her mouth to reply as she placed her books on the top shelf of the locker, but before she could Wade's focused and determined face popped onto the screen of the tiny computer that resided there.

"Kim! I got a veterinarian on the line for you. He says he'll take a look at your 'pet' for you. If all goes well enough he'll approve Shego and you can keep her. Then Global Justice won't be able to even touch her. We'll fill out the papers and–Ron?"

Kim looked behind her to see a white faced passed out Ron on the floor behind her, odd she hadn't heard the thud he was suppose to make.

"Oh my god! He fell on Rufus!"

* * *

Shego sat up at the sound of Kim coming through the door, as she snorted and rubbed her face. 

_Damn, if she would have come through the house any louder I'm sure it would have woken the dead._

A slightly irritated Kim Possible soon came through the door shortly afterwards, tossing her backpack at the other side of the room and collapsing onto the bed beside her. Never one to miss a 'playful' opportunity Shego soon rolled over...right on top of Kim.

Kim sighed softly, causing Shego to lick her lips at the young woman beneath her, who currently with her arm flung over her face, didn't seem to notice the hovering raven haired woman above her.

Though Kim did wrinkle her nose when she felt an unmistakably near body heat that most certainly wasn't her own nearly on top of her.

_Now that's strange, did Mom turn the heat on?_

Shego's chuckle told her otherwise though, as well as the way her chest moved against hers when she laughed soon afterwards.

"Boy you sure do have a pretty strange look on your face. But I think it's cyuuute..." Shego purred.

"G-g-get offa me!" Kim stuttered, writhing about beneath Shego which only amused her further.

"Aw! But Princess, I missed you. I just want to cuddle..." She purred, shifting about in a 'cuddle' motion...if one could call it that.

"This isn't cuddling at all!" Kim yelled, a blush so red upon her face Shego could almost see the glow.

"Oh so you do want to cuddle? Oh Kimmie!"

"No I do not!"

"Oh yes you do!"

"Oh no I don't!"

"Your mouth says no but you're body says yes!"

"What? No means no!"

"No means yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Kimmie!"

Both parties paused in their banter at the voice of a peeved parental unit and the sound of thundering footsteps.

Mrs. Possible had been enjoying a lovely cup of tea in the privacy of her kitchen, reading over a few papers that had been left for her at the office. When she came home she came home to escape loud annoying noises and sounds, not embrace them further.

_If it's not Kim and the twins it's another thing..._The older Possible thought, moving to open the door and give Kim and her 'guest' a piece of her mind.

"Now you listen here I don't come home from work to..."

Kim groaned when she saw her mother's odd look, and she felt like absolutely dying when Shego only gave Mrs. Possible a wide happy grin. No...Shego was still very much lying on Kim in a very suggestive manner.

"Hello, Doctor! Thank you for helping me the other day with the patchwork. As you can see I'm up and moving around again already."

"Ah...yes...I can see...that...um..."

Mrs. Possible was very much embarassed to have...walked in on this little moment her Kimmi-cub was having. Well yes she could admit that Shego was attractive to a degree but she would have never guessed that Kim was well...wired that way. Well, wires do get mixed up. She shouldn't try to..discourage her daughters exploration should she?

"No, Mom it's not what it looks like!" Kim desperately squealed, flailing her arms about in a near comical manner.

"I'm so sorry Kimmie I didn't know you were so busy and I just came to tell you all to please keep it down and I'll leave now so you two can have your privacy, bye!"

Kim couldn't catch what her mother have even said she'd spoken so fast, and then she'd left like that, as if the hounds of hell were on her heels.

"Hah! You're mother left so fast it was if the hounds of hell were on her heels."

"Gah, SHEGO GET OFF!"

"Oh I will Princess, I will."

"OH! You pervert!"

**Smack!**

The next loud sound that Mrs. Possible heard she was sure the whole neighborhood had.

* * *

"Ah...Yes, finally. This'll get that bat out of my hair at last!" 

"Mr. Scar."

"That's Mr. High Inquisitor Scar! You buffoon! Now what is it Minion Number 1?"

"Uh, it's Adam Star sir."

"Oh, noone cares. What is it Minion Adam Star?"

"I've got a..Mr. Sheldon Director–"

"His name is Gemini!"

"Right...he's on the phone right now, something about a plan?"

"Oh! Yes of course. Tell him that the plan is going wonderful. I'll soon have this brand new decree out in no time! Oh he's such a genius! Tell him that too."

"Right sir. He also asks how soon till you can put it into effect?"

"Hah! Tell him I can start right now!"

"Right sir..."

The GJ's agents and other employees just tried to ignore the insane laughter flowing in from the office that belonged to Mr. Mamoru Scar.

* * *

Shego grumbled, sitting in the corner of the room she'd been sent to and rubbing the side of her face while a flustered Kim Possible showered and changed in a locked bathroom. 

_As if I'd try to ravish her in the shower..._

Well maybe.

Shego sighed, sniffling as she did so. How did she, a powerful super villainess get sent to the corner? Punishment? Hell, Shego was no ones child...

But according to what Kim had told her after she'd been smacked she was now the young Possible's pet.

_I don't know what's worse. Being Kim's pet or being punished as Kim's pet._

Shego turned her head when Kim emmerged from the bathroom, dressed casually and still very much flustered. Turning her blushing face in the opposite direction with a exhale of air she tossed a pair of black colored cargo pants Shego's way.

The green skinned woman caught them gracefully, glancing them over before giving Kim a quizzical expression.

"What's up with this?"

"Put them on. We're going out."

"Out?" Shego whispered, excited. Yay! Out and away from this one windowed bedroom.

_Wait amoment, out to where..._

Shego grew pale then, worried even. Was Kim kicking her out of her house for flirting with her earlier? It was only alittle fun after all, she just couldn't help making her blush. She was just so...so...adorable.

_Yuck. I must be going soft, when did adorable get into my vocabulary?_

Kim grumbled to herself while she slipped on her shoes, moving to pick up the Kimmunicator and tell Wade she was ready for him to call in their contact and tell them they were prepared for the meeting. That was, until she spied Shego, still very underdressed and looking fearful toward her.

"What is it, Shego?" Kim muttered, frowning.

"Uh, Kim...out? I can't go...out. GJ will catch me."

"You'll be fine, Shego. We're just going to a place that can get us the papers we need to make you my pet offcially." There was no way in hell Kim was telling Shego they were going to a Vet. Her raven haired rival would totally flip.

_So not the drama._

"Are you...getting rid of me?"

The sudden question suprised Kim and she turned around to stare the uncertain Shego right in the face.

"Why would I do that!"

"Because of what I did to you earlier."

"Oh sure you totally embarrassed me infront of my mother and I'm sure I'll be answering a few questions about _that_ little scenario soon enough but that wouldn't make me get rid of you."

Shego looked relieved then, though it was short lived as Kim gave her a rather serious look afterwards. Something cold and hard, uncaring.

"But if you hurt my family, or any other innocent people while I'm trying to help you. I will. Do you understand Shego? There will be no crime doing while under my roof."

Shego nodded numbly, not liking that expression on the Possible's face.

"Good. Now come on and hurry! Get dressed! Ron and our ride will be here soon. Then we're going to the place I told you about."

"Alright, Kimmie." Shego mumbled, rising to slip the pants up and over her bare bottom. Earning a flustered stare from Kim as she looked.

"Heh. Take a picture, Pumpkin. It'll last longer."

"S-shutup Shego! I wasn't looking at you like that! I was trying to make sure they fit."

Shego stretched, still sporting the long blouse and now a pair of crisp feeling cargo pants.

"They fit good enough, alittle tight but okay. So, where are we going again?"

"Uh..." Now it was Kim's turn to look uncertain and she quickly made her way to leave the room so she could discuss what was going to happen with Wade in privacy.

"The place with the papers Shego, now hurry up and slip on a pair of my sandals. Meet me downstairs at the front door and for the love of god please, avoid my mother for now."

Before Shego could even respond Kim was up and out the door, but she shrugged.

_Ah, it doesn't matter. As long as it ain't no damn Veterinarian place. Hah, I know I'm a pet but that would be taking this whole animal thing a tad to far._

* * *

"Kim..."

"Ah, yes Shego."

"This is a damn Veterinarian place isn't it..."

"Y-yes Shego..."

"NOW WAIT A DAMN MINUTE HERE!"

Kim quickly reached out to grasp the panting enraged looking Shego on the shoulder, hurriedly making up some sort of logical explanation for all of this. All Rufus and Ron could do was sit down on those uncomfortable looking yellow chairs in the background and watch with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"I don't believe this, buddy. KP's really serious about it."

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" The naked mole rat agreed.

"I mean, Shego is a dangerous super villain! You don't keep villains as pets!"

"Right!"

"But I guess as long as KP is sure about this..." Ron sighed, watching Kim explain the process of papers and official documents and how a vet all tied into that to Shego, "Then I'll back her up all the way, right buddy? Someone has to help KP keep Shego from blowing us all up."

Rufus gave Ron a big grin and a thumps up, nodding right along and most defiantly ready for this type of mission.

"So now do you understand Shego? It's not that you...are an animal it's just that in order to make sure there are no loop holes or anything GJ can hack into we have to treat you like one."

"Whatever, Kimmie! I still don't like this little plan of yours one bit."

"Excuse me?"

Kim, Ron, Shego, and Rufus all turned to watch an old yet focused looking veternarian as he wandered in, looking confused for amoment as he scanned the room but found no animal.

"Ah. Ms. Possible you said you needed me? So where is the pet you want me to give a physical?"

"PHYSICAL?"

"Shego down!"

"Uh, right here doc!" Ron answered for Kim.

"Doctor, I need you to check this woman here."

"She's not..."

"I know doctor, but um..there's a new law out that says she is. I need your word you won't go telling anyone about this either. Please."

"Ah well," Now as suspicious as the vet was about all this, he did have a job and a duty to perform and Kim had helped him out once.

"Alright then."

"Oh damnit..."

"Shego! Language!"

* * *

Shego groaned as she lied face down against Kim's bed, rubbing her butt and whimpering every five minutes.

"Oh, Shego it wasn't that bad now was it?" Kim spoke, almost soothingly as she sat beside Shego on the bed.

"You're not the one who got a shot now are you?"

"Well, at least he didn't stick that thermometer in your--"

"Shutup, Kimmie, shutup! Don't even say it."

With a giggle Kim leaned over, pulling a black box onto her lap and opening it up. Clearing her throat Kim would reveal what was inside and jiggle it at Shego's face.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no no!"

"Come on Shego, you have to!"

The beep of the Kimmunicator interrupted the begins of a very heated sounding argument.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade looked worried for amoment, rubbing the top of his head in confusion.

"Something gone wrong with Global Justice. Total mutiny."

"What do you mean Wade?" Kim asked, the spiked collar that Kim currently held in her grasp forgotten. Even Shego seemed interested, sitting up and turning over, only grunting softly after putting pressure on the spot her shot had been taken.

"Well, when I hacked into the system to contact Dr. Director and tell her about Shego's adoption there didn't seem to be anything but chaos. They were looking for her infact. There seemed to be some odd man calling himself Inquisitor something-"

* * *

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MINION ADAM STAR, IT IS HIGH INQUISITOR SCAR!"

* * *

"And he was leading this group of red uniformed men around with omega symbols on their chest."

"Gemini." Ron and Kim said, looking toward one another.

"The man who wanted the one and only Roooon Factor!"

"Oh let's not start that again."

"So you can't find Dr. Director anywhere, Wade? Why were you trying to contact her anyway?"

"She was on our side, Kim. She was trying to get to the bottom of this."

"Wait a second. Isn't that the gal who doesn't stop at anything for world peace? I thought that was the person who put that damn law out in the first place."

Kim looked over sheepishly toward Shego, sighing. "Well, she does have odd morals, but she wouldn't do that. Make up some silly law. Otherwise, she'd of done it long time ago."

"Good point Kim." Wade interjected. "That's why I figure some outside source had to be the cause of it. Maybe Gemini and this Scar dude."

"Thanks for the info Wade. We'll keep our eyes open."

"Yeah, but I'm sure Global Justice can take care of itself. After all, Dr. Director is the leader of it right?" Ron asked, though the others in the room didn't look so sure.

Wade sighed. "Well, I better get going. I might be able to find something out if I keep an eye on them. Hack into their records and the norm."

"Well you get to it Wade, if anyone can find out about all this, it's got to be you."

Giving Kim his super boy genius smile Wade signed off, leaving the room quite and solem.

"Hmph." Was all Shego grunted, right before an odd click and the sensation of leather hit her.

"Hey!"

"Gotcha! And don't bother trying to take it off either. The manager at the pet store said it was nearly impossible. It's one of those new voice activated collars."

"What the hell!" Shego gasped, tugging at the clasp on the back of the collar.

"Hey! It's just like one of those digital diaries, Kim."

"You shutup, sidekick!"

"Hey!"

"Kiiiiiiiim!"

The room grew silent again, Kim swallowing audibly as she rose from the bed. "What is it Mom?"

"You've got company at the door."

"Huh?"

"You invite Monique over, Kim?"

"No..." Kim whispered, rising from off the bed and moving toward the hallway. "I'll be right back guys, and Shego please be good!"

"Don't worry Kimmie, I will..." Shego whispered, giving Ron a predatory look over.

"Uh, Kim..."

Kim rushed down the steps in confusion, finding her mom standing at the bottom waiting for her with a concerned expression. "I'll leave this to you, Kimmie-cub."

"Don't worry Mom, I got it..."Kim began to walk toward the living room, only pausing to glance over her shoulder. "Oh, and I have to talk to you and dad later, maybe even the tweebs when they get home from their science club."

"Alright Kim."

Leaving her mom to the kitchen Kim would move to the door, only to find...

"Dr. Director?"

* * *

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Here ya go!

Disclaimer: Kim Possible dun belong to me, ya know?

* * *

Silk Leashes 

By: Meself

**The Perfect World Organization**

Lighting and thunder chased one another in the background as a bright flash gave image to the woman at the door.

"Dr. Director?"

Dr. Director, head of Global Justice, at her front door? Kim Possible stood shocked, watching the proud pride filled woman stand out in the rain, shivering, flushed, and tattered but still upholding the air of a military drill instructor.

"Ah, Ms. Possible," Dr. Director slurred, "Sorry to drop in on you like this, but you must allow me entrance to your home."

"Of course!" Kim stuttered, watching the sopping wet adult wander past the threshold and cough, hand balled up and placed politely to her lips.

"Thank you, Ms. Possible."

"You're welcome, Dr. Director."

There was a short silence as Kim closed the door, watching the Director give her home a glance over before the older woman looked up, her one eye narrowed in thought.

"Ms. Possible?"

"Yes?"

"Your holding Ms. Shego here aren't you?"

"Yes," Kim said, determined, "I don't agree with what Global Justice is doing concerning her, it's indecent and–"

"Spare me," Betty interrupted, lowering her gaze toward the couch as she brought her hands out from behind her back, "That was not my doing, I hope you realize."

"Yes well," It was only then that Kim Possible began to really notice the condition the head of Global Justice was in.

_Of course! Wade! I need to contact Wade!_

But that could wait. The head of GJ was here, now, in her living room and from the looks of things she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Dr. Director," Kim began, moving into the short hallway to retrieve a bundle of towels and return with them, "Just what is going on? Why are you here and just what the heck happened to you?"

"Right to the point I see." The Director replied, reaching out to take the towels she was offered once Kim returned and collapse with a heavy sigh upon the couch. "I'm sorry to trouble you, Ms. Possible. I just need to settle here for awhile."

"Here? Why here?"

Betty sniffed then, lifting a hand to rub at her nose. She began to use the towels to dry herself off in the meantime before she answered Kim.

_She's so sickly looking, _Kim thought. _Has she been running around in the rain?_

Dr. Director frowned, watching the thoughtful expression on Kim's face grow into concern.

"Well, for reasons beyond my control and as my last resource I have decided that staying here until the tomorrow morning would be best for me."

Dr. Director paused then and suddenly found a point above Kim Possible's head to be very interesting.

"I also can't seem to contact my mother."

Kim snickered, though quickly hushed herself from the flushed glare GJ's head sent her way.

"Oh. I-I see."

Kim sighed, watching Betty slump over the arm of the couch with an exhausted sigh.

"You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good."

Kim stood, grabbing the damp and soggy used towels up from off the floor before sighing.

"This is so not the drama, Dr. Director."

"You may call me Betty."

Kim almost tripped over her own two feet as she moved to leave after hearing that.

"Betty?"

"Yes," Betty mumbled, "Might as well..."

"Alright, this is so a 9.9 on the Weirdness Factor. I need to check on Shego and Ron. But when I come back, you spill."

"As you wish, Ms. Possible," Betty yawned, closing that one eye with another cough.

"Just call me Kim."

* * *

Shego cackled, her tall imposing figure looming dangerously over Ron's pathetic person. 

"Shego, now you stop it right now! Bad Shego, b-bad!"

"What's wrong sidekick? Getting scared are we?"

"It's Ron, not sidekick! And scared? Of you? Hah! As if. You're not afraid, are you Rufus?"

"Nuh-uh! Hah!"

"Oh really?"

"Oh well maybe just a tiny bit...Ah now what are you going to do with that?"

"We're only gonna have some fun, Mr. Sidekick."

"Ron! R-O-N! Put that down! Oh no, Rufus!"

"Put down!"

"You will all obey The Supreme One!"

"What is going on in here?"

Shego laughed nervously, turning tossing a look over her shoulder to find a peeved looking Kim Possible standing there in the room.

"Uh-oh."

Kim didn't know what she'd walked in on. Shego had apparently backed Ron up and into a corner, for whatever reason Kim was sure she didn't want to know, Shego had put on one of her black robes and was now sporting it like a cape or cloak of some sort. She had Ron held up by his collar in her grasp, and Ron, being Ron, was being very...well, sidekick like by not doing anything to provoke the insane villainess who held him.

"Shego..."

"It's not what it looks like, Kimmie."

"She's crazy, KP!"

"Let Ron go, Shego."

She did, and he hit the floor with a thud.

"Just what did you think you were doing?"

"Having some fun?"

"Corner!"

"Aw! Kimmie, you can't blame me. I..couldn't help it! He was just...sitting there begging for it."

"No excuses, corner!" Kim mumbled, pointing in that general direction.

With a mumble Shego made her way to one of the corners of Kim's room, sitting down with a hump and a brooding look.

"Oh man, thanks a lot KP." Ron muttered. _That was scary._

_That was weird..._Kim thought, actually surprised Shego had obeyed her. Taking the Kimmunicator from off the dresser before taking a seat on the bed.

"Who was at the door, KP?"

"You'll never guess."

"Dr. Director."

Kim and Ron both glanced at Shego, who was still very much sitting in her corner.

"Face the wall, Shego!"

"Oh, damnit Kim!"

"What have I said about language?"

Shego turned to face the wall, muttering about Dr. Drakken and how her criminal career had been flushed down the toilet.

With a sigh Kim brought her attention back to Ron.

"No joking?" Ron said.

"No joking."

"But why?" Ron asked, frowning up as he tried to think seriously on the situation. "Is she back to find out more about The Ron Factor?"

"Oh heavens let's hope not!"

"Hey!"

"I mean...I think it's something a tad more serious this time."

"What could be more serious then The Ron Factor?"

"Anything!"

"Shego!"

Ron pouted, "Maybe I could go talk to her?"

"To Dr. Director?"

"Well yeah. I could ask her why she's hear and everything."

"Uh..well, I guess that could work," Kim mumbled, rubbing her chin as she contacted Wade._ He just wants to help._ "But we better let Wade know about it first."

"Okay, KP." Ron said, smiling as he petted Rufus.

"We should probably tell Monique at school tomorrow too, maybe she can help with the clothes thing."

"I'm not wearing any cheap crap from Smarty Mart!"

"For your information she works at Club Banana...and wall Shego! Wall!"

"Wade here, whatcha need, Kim?"

"Oh, hi Wade."

"Tell 'im I said hi! Tell 'im!"

"And Ron says hi."

"Well tell him I said hi back."

"He says hi back, Ron."

"Yay!"

"Oh shoot me now."

"Wall, Shego!" Kim and Ron said in union, causing Wade to wonder just what was going on over there.

"So?"

"Oh Wade, you won't believe whose crashing at my house."

"Dr. Director?"

"It's Dr–...Oh wait, yeah." Kim grunted, resting her head against her hand. "Way to take all the fun out of it, Wade."

"Heh, sorry Kim. But that is what being a genius is about."

"So do you know why she's here? Or what we're going to do about this?"

"Well, I'm still scanning the security camera records on clues about what happened at Global Justice. Hey, where is Dr. Director anyway?"

"I left her in the living room, Wade. She was pretty beat up looking, and she may be coming down with a fever. She asked to stay till tomorrow morning. I'm guessing then she'll try to contact her mother."

"Her mother?" Ron and Shego asked.

"Hah. The head of GJ counts on her mommy to save her."

"Shego...do I need to get a newspaper..."

"Oh! Speaking of Shego, I got some of the veterinarian papers faxed to me and you didn't fill out the type of animal she is section on it."

Shego groaned, as if she needed to be reminded of that particular visit.

"Well...What do you think, Ron?"

"Hello?" Shego muttered.

"Maybe she can be a naked mole rat?"

"Shego doesn't look to much like a naked mole rat."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Well, how about a lizard?"

"Yeah! Lizard's are green!"

"Wade, Ron...just no."

"Damnit, don't I have a say in this?"

"No," The trio of friends responded.

"How about we name her as an exotic?"

"What sort of exotic?"

"Like a special cared for animal."

"You may need to buy some extra things and we'll have to fill out more papers for it."

"I'm ready for it, Wade."

"So then, what should we call her, KP?" Ron asked, giving an irritated looking Shego a look over.

"Think we could classify her as canine and wing it?"

"If so, then she could be a wolf." Wade suggested, already filling out the appropriate sections of the papers.

"Wolf it is then, what do you think about it Shego?"

"Woof woof, baby."

"What is your pet's name?"

"Shego."

"No." Kim replied, giving Shego a wary look.

"If we called you that then GJ would know about it too soon," Wade said, tapping his chin in thought. "How about Pookie?"

"Pookie?"

"I like Pookie, what do you think Rufus?"

"Right, uh-huh!"

"I refuse to be called Pookie!"

"Mmm..."

"Well, what about Snowflake?" Kim suggested.

"Or we could call her Simba!"

"Or... let's not, Ron."

"Anything, anything but Pookie!"

"I find Pookie to be a very adorable and respectable pet name."

"I also find fried Ron-ka-bobs to be a very appealing subject right now." Shego growled.

"Bad Shego! You put away those glowing hands, no frying people!"

"Kimmie," Shego whined, pouting as she huffed. "I don't want to be called Pookie, no way."

"Then we'll call you...Pookaroo?" Kim said meekly.

"That's even worse, damnit!"

"Would you make up your mind!"

"Kim, Kim!" Ron yelled, trying to be heard over the sound of Kim and Shego's current argument, "I've got it!"

"What?" Ron flinched as Shego and Kim both placed their full aggressive attention on him.

"How about...," Ron gulped from the look Shego was sending his way. _Please don't let this get me killed._ "How about The Supreme One?"

"Now you're talking, sidekick!"

"Ron, I'm not going to walk around calling Shego The Supreme One!"

"And why not?"

"So not the drama!"

"Well, let's see. I'll just enter all our suggestions into a name generator and see what comes out."

"Alright Wade."

"Well?" Shego muttered, expectantly. She was feeling very impatient and agitated. Why did she need to be called something else anyway?

"Wait amoment," Wade muttered, disappearing off the tiny screen before returning with a sheet of paper in his hand, "Shego, it says that your new name will be..Sheeroo."

"What is that, like some weird mutation of my name and Pookie?"

"Sounds like Pandaroo got in there too."

"Whatever you guys, it'll have to do!" Kim said, exhausted as she flopped back onto her bed.

"So Shego's new name is Sheeroo Possible." Wade confirmed, scribbling down the needed information with a sigh. "Right, now that that's taken care of–"

"Dr. Director!"

"Yeah, I was getting to that, Kim–"

"No!" Kim interrupted, "I mean, I forgot all about her!"

"Oh yeaaaah," Ron whispered.

Kim stood up and rushed down the stairs of her room and moved back on toward the living room as fast as she could, Ron and Shego on her heels.

"Hey slow down, KP!"

"Heh, no more corner time!"

As Kim emerged from the hallway into the living she paused from what she saw. Apparently Dr. Director had decided to take a small nap, but if so then how...

"Looks like Mom went Dr. Possible on Betty."

"Betty?" Shego snickered, coming up beside Kim and draping her arm about the younger girl's shoulder.

"Yup, that's her name." Ron said, coming around with Rufus in his grasp.

Dr. Director had passed out from the looks of things. Passed out right on the couch and in one of those long t-shirts Kim'd given Shego the first time around. Kim set the Kimmunicator down, allowing Wade to face the unconscious woman.

"I'm guessing your mom came in here and tended to her?"

"Yeah."

Shego wandered over soon enough, looking fairly innocent. She whistled slightly, giving the woman on the couch a good look over.

"Somebody kicked her butt good."

"For your information I was severely outnumbered by Gemini troops and my own."

The trio yelped, Ron leaping up into Shego's arms ala Scooby Doo style.

"You're awake?"

"Your all are rather loud, so yes, I am awake." A sniffling Dr. Director responded, sitting up sluggishly and rubbing the top of her wild haired head. "I could hear you three pounding down the stairs."

Kim blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry about that."

"Beat it." Shego growled, dropping a startled and surprised Ron at her feet.

"Hey!"

Wade watched the commotion with mild amusement, finding the situation that was slowly playing out at the Kim Possible residence to be way more interesting then any online game he could have played. Keeping KP and the others on one screen he allowed them to talk with one another while hacking back into the GJ security systems. _Let's see what Mr. Mamoru Scar is up to..._

Dr. Director sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she reached out to grab a peice of tissue. The sound of her nose being blown seem to bring silence to the room once more.

"Sorry, did I interrupt you're childish argument?"

"This coming from the woman who wants to call her Mommy?"

"Now you see here–"

"Shego, Betty, please let's not go there." Kim muttered, plopping down on the floor near the couch. "So, spill."

"She's letting you call her Betty?"

"Hush Shego," Kim grumbled.

"Well, " Betty started, "It all started when I first found out about the new reports concerning Ms. Shego..."

Kim, Ron, and Shego listened intently as Dr. Director retold the little encounter she'd had with Mamoru Scar.

"So you threw him out?" Shego said.

"Literally?" Ron squeaked.

"A grown man..."

"It wasn't that complicated." Dr. Director muttered, finding the cuffs on the shirt Dr. Possible had forced her into (saying something about flu season and how being in wet clothes wouldn't solve that particular problem) very interesting. "I suppose it set him off. So he decided to gather himself a mutiny against me. Somehow, he got some of the agents to try and throw me out. One thing led to another, and after Scar saw that that wasn't going to cut it..."

"He called in some of Gemini's henchmen?"

"Yes, Ms. Possible. My brother's henchmen were there...I don't understand it though, how Scar would have managed to get Gemini on his side unless..."

"Unless Gemini has been trying to get you dethroned all along and Scar is just a puppet in that plan."

All eyes turned to Shego then, and she coughed lightly into the palm of her hand. "Yes a idea, I mean. What else have you got to go on? Besides, that's what I would have done."

"Shego's right actually, you wouldn't believe what I found out." Wade soon reappeared, speaking gravely. "Kim, hook up the Kimmunicator to the television set and I'll run the video file I got from the security cameras."

Kim stood up and did as she was told, setting up the Kimmunicator so that it would play smoothly through the television set. After placing Wade down ontop of the TV she moved to sit on the couch beside a rather pale and exhausted Global Justice head.

Shego grinned, finding the situation to be rather amusing in her own dark way, but as she sat down beside Kim's legs and saw the concerned expression she held for the tired ol' GJ head she only sighed. _Can't save everybody..._

Ron on the other hand plopped down right beside KP on the couch, squeezing in and causing the other two occupants to grunt with discomfort.

"Remember me?" Ron said, beaming toward Dr. Director.

The older woman nodded, quirking a brow. "Ah, yes. The Ron Factor?"

"Yup! That's me." The Ron Factor stretched out then, taking up even more space on the couch.

"Alright Ron, save some ego for the rest of us."

"Shh!" Wade hushed, starting up the file.

* * *

**Security File**

_The screen was static filled and fuzzy at first, the sound coming in close to zero before it all began to smooth itself out and play much like a recording on a camera would._

_There stood upon a platform the tall imposing figure of Mamoru Scar, one hand placed within his suit jacket and the other around his clip board._

"_My loyal subjects!" He called, addressing the several blue suited figures about him, who seemed confused as more filed into the room. Scientists and other agents seemed to stumble in as well, just as confused as the rest of the faculty was. "There has been a great loss among us! Our head of operations, Dr. Director, is gone from action."_

_There were several cries of outrage at this, as Scar lifted his hand with a grin. "And do you know why she is gone? Because she has ran from the truth that I will now tell you!"_

_Several of these faces turned non-believing gazes toward Scar once more, though he knew he had their attention._

"_Your beloved Dr. Director has been nothing more but incompetent and a traitor. She was not suited for this job that obviously only a man can truly handle. Why, if she were not a traitor, then why is it we are reduced to this, to allowing a simple teenager to handle our affairs?"_

"_Sir."_

"_High Inquisitor Scar, Minion."_

"_...Uh, Sir. Team Possible is a highly advanced last resort method. They've always solved the missions before."_

"_How is it, do you think, a child and her friend and a..rat can solve such complex situations meant for adults, for men! It is obvious that Dr. Director was setting them up, making them look good. She had to be in cohorts with the enemy! The very enemy that we deem an animal."_

"_But sir–"_

"_Don't but sir me! I have spoken, and any fool who cannot see the light can calmly address me on the situation..." It was now that from behind the High Inquisitor several shadowy figures emerged, each baring the omega sign upon their chests._

"_Now it is time for a new world order!" All around the GJ agents migrated the omega signed figures, crowding around their small numbers and taking up all the space. "An order where things are as they were meant to be! Where I shall guide this world into peace and perfect balance. Now, together, with my sources, GJ, and WEE will be one! For the better of this existence!" _

_Mamoru allowed himself time to cackle hysterically as Gemini's henchmen crowded the GJ agents, one of them shoving a chained up Will Du against a fellow worker._

"_We shall allow no weaklings to do what is needed. We shall destroy all who we see fit as animals, as dangers to humanity! And do you know exactly what an animal is? A person who only cares of themselves and their own well being, a coward who is afraid to face the truth. Indeed, you've guessed right my friends, a traitor is an animal!"_

_Stepping down from his platform the High Inquisitor would reveal a new official looking document, holding it up for all to see._

"_Now here this, upon the approval of this new decree it hearby states that Dr. Betty Director is now a dangerous animal, and is to be shoot and destroyed through all possible legal means. Those very means that are used to destroy a wild rabid beast!"_

_After all, Mamoru thought as he smirked widely at the shocked and appalled faces of the GJ agents and beaming from the applause of Gemini's agents, if it's legal you can't get in trouble for murder._

* * *

The footage was cut short as a plastic cup collided with the screen, bathing it in room temperature water. 

"WHAT!"

"Whoa whoa! Dr. Director, let's just chill here! At least you won't have to leave tomorrow morning eh?" Ron yelped, dodging a wild enraged swing from the older woman.

"Hah!" Shego yelled with triumph at the red face of Dr. Director. "Welcome to my world!"

"Should I call the Vet again?"

Kim sighed. _This is so not the drama._

"Yes, Wade..."

* * *

To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Yet another chapter from my perverted mind. Enjoy

Disclaimer: It ain't mine.

* * *

Silk Leashes 

By: Ah you already know...

**Outings Are Fun!**

"So that's the sitch."

"All of it?"

"All of it."

"Well, girlfriend. You've got quite the problem on your hands. A total MIITW."

"A MIITW...?" Whispered, Kim Possible as she approached her locker with one of her closest friends at her side.

"Yes. MIITW! A major issue in the works," Monique explained, as if it should have been simple. "Listen, Kim. I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's a lot."

"Which is why I was hoping you could help me out with some of the work load?"

"I don't know. Taking care super villains and the heads of global organizations seems abit out of my area of experience." Monique replied nervously, backing away from the pouting Kim Possible as she waved her hands around. "I don't think I'm suited for the job. What about Ron?"

"Well, Ron is helping too but I need someone who is another female."

"For what purpose is that!"

"Whoa! Why is everyone so perverted lately? I need you to help me in the clothing department. I can't have them staying at my house with nothing but mom and dads old t-shirts to try on."

"Oooh...okay," Monique muttered, suspiciously. "Well, break is coming up so I suppose I can hang."

"Great!"

"Well, it's the weekend girl, Friday night awaits us. What's on you're schedule?

"Mission stuff..." Kim grumbled, "Mostly taking Dr. Director to the vet for the purpose we took Shego."

"To cheat the system?"

"Right-o. After that I'll have to tell this whole idea to the parents and tweebs. Oh man are they going to freak. Then if all goes well I was hoping you could take us on a tour of the wonderful world of Club Banana?"

"Why not, I ain't got nothing else to do." Monique grinned. "Meet you around six o'clock then?"

"Sure thing. And Monique?"

"Yeah?" Monique said, just as she had turned to wander down to her own locker and gather her things to leave.

"Thanks, you're a real good friend. I knew I could count on you."

"Anytime, girlfriend. Anytime."

With a smile Kim turned back to her locker, gathering her last few books before taking a deep breath. With a nod to herself as she closed her locker she took to the hall of Middleton High.

Kim didn't even notice the slight frown of a certain brown haired girl as she emerged from her hiding place.

_Just what is that Possible up to?_

* * *

Shego was bored. No, Shego was beyond bored. 

"I am sooo bored..." She muttered, spying the stairway out of Kim's room with desire and longing.

_But Kimmie told me specifically not to cause any trouble what so ever._ Shego thought, frowning. But then again..._When was the last time I ever listened to anybody?_

So with a cackle and a twirl she took the steps, silent as a predator after her prey.

_And just who shall be my prey?_

Passing the kitchen she would pause at the site of no Mama Possible, then again you aren't suppose to bite the hand that feeds you, and she very much counted on getting fed from the elder Possible's hand.

Walking into the center of the kicthen she'd cross her arms beneath her chest, dressed once more in one of those trademark blouses and for modesties sake she'd decided to sport another pair of Kimmie's cargo pants. You know, just to cover up.

_Should I happen to trip and fall with my butt up in the air. It could happen._

Now the only problem she was having was just where was everyone?

_How am I suppose to release my animal like instincts when there's no one here to practice on?_

Except...

With a soft laugh she took to the wall, pressing against it as she took a deep breath and released, filling that dark center with the calm and inner peace of a master thief. One graceful foot was placed in front of the other, placing her just behind the wall that the massive Possible couch was settled against, and just who was on that couch when no one else in the house was home?

_Hello washed up Global Justice leader..._

Dr. Director sniffled, had been reduced to hiding out underneath a fort of blankets and pillows Mrs. Possible had been so kind as to give her for the night.

_How could this have happened to me?_ She thought, scowling at her own naivety. _How old am I? I shouldn't be sitting here, moping around...but then what can I do?_

She blew her nose against a piece of tissue, dwelling on the matters as she stared at the phone nearby. _With Mamoru Scar in charge, and me unable to contact my Mother..._

Though should a woman her age count on her 'mommy' as Shego put it, to bail her out of every jam?

_No, _she scowled_, then I'd be just like Sheldon, always whining and moaning. 'I'm the big brother, I'm the alpha, obey me!' And yadda yadda...what was that?_

"Death from above!"

Dr. Director screamed as she suddenly found herself flying from off the couch to lie beneath 160 pounds of green skinned muscle.

"Ugh!"

"And the mighty Sheeroo catches her unsuspecting prey..."

"If you do not remove yourself from off me this instant!"

"And just what are you going to do about it? Ms. Dr. Director...or should I be calling you Betty?"

"Aaaaargh!"

"What the! Oh wait a minute here! I was just kidding!"

"Prepare yourself!"

"Ah!"

As Kim Possible walked up the stairs to her house she swore she could hear the sounds of horse play on the other side. With a frown as she unleashed her key she would turn and unlock the door, pausing once again to listen to the screams and sounds of fighting within.

"Shego?" Kim whispered, before hearing a strangled warcry confirmed her suspicions.

"Shego!"

When Kim shoved open the door she was not prepared for what she saw.

"Oh see now you've done it, gone and given Kimmie a heart attack there."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

Kim Possible could only stand there, her mouth agape, her green eyes wide as she took in the site of the devastation and destruction that had become the living room. The coffee table had been flipped over and flung against some far wall, the couch had somehow tipped over. Paper cups, tissue, blankets, and pillows were everywhere. Burn marks from a certain someone's plasma flame riddled the wall and floor almost like decoration, and there on the floor tangled amongst one another in torn and ripped clothed laid a heavy breathing Shego Go and Betty Director.

"Now Kimmie, it's not what it looks like."

No, the image of one of Shego's hands wrapped around Betty's throat and...was that a belt constraining and pinning down one of Shego's arms? Nope, that was certainly not what it looked like.

"What the heck has been going on in here? Look at this mess! Oh! Mom and dad are gonna flip when they see this!"

"Ms. Possible looks quite upset..." Betty whispered, giving Shego a nervous glance as she wiggled about to remind the green skinned female that she was still very much on top of her.

"Oh yeah..." Of course, Shego couldn't very well move with one of her hands pinned behind her back and the other still wrapped around the Director's throat.

Kim dropped her bags, rushing out into the kitchen only to return with what looked like a rolled up newspaper.

"Now what does Princess think she's going to do with that..."

"You guys...are in so much trouble!" Kim growled, slapping the end of the rolled up newspaper hard against her open palm. "Does this mean I'm going to have to get a...a pet sitter for the both of you when I leave in the mornings?"

"Hey now!"

"I'm quite capable of handling myself." Betty muttered.

But their words were heard on deaf ears as the Possible advanced, standing behind the frozen pair before she swung that newspaper down right on Shego's exposed backside.

"OW!"

Whap!

Betty, on the other hand, safe from the wrath of Kim for now, could only grin and laugh at the site of a scrambling Shego as she rose up off of her and ran for cover, covering her butt the entire way.

"What's the big idea, Kimmie?"

"Bad, Shego! You'll clean up all this mess!"

"I didn't even start the fight, Princess–OW!"

By then Betty was sitting up, clutching the belt to her chest as she roared with laughter, that was, until Ms. Possible's attention was upon her.

"Oh no, Ms. Possible. I'm a very grown woman and you will not be striking me with that..."

But much like what had happened before the very displeased Kim Possible did not seem to hear what Dr. Director was saying.

"I can't adopt pets that don't behave!"

"Now you wait a second there with that newspaper!"

"Wack her good, Princess!"

"You hush up before I come back and give you more!"

"Oh wow that spot on the wall is looking very interesting right about now..."

"Now, like I was saying...Huh?" Kim paused, newspaper raised in the air like a sword, ready to cut down with discipline and obedience. "Where she'd go?"

* * *

_What is going on? First that now this? _Betty sighed, shaking her head as she currently hid herself, blushing from shame and embarrassment. 

"Me? Hiding from a small teenage woman? Granted she's very skilled in several forms of martial arts but so am I--"

Of course her rant was cut short when the cabinet door was thrown open.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

Shego winced as Betty came running back into the room, almost colliding with her. 

"Watch it!" Shego grumbled, shoving a plastic bag into Betty's free hand, her other currently occupied with soothing the burn in her...assaulted areas.

"She has quite the strong hand..."

"Yup, that's my Kimmie..."

Kim entered soon after, the newspaper tucked into the waistband of her cargo pants.

"Now hurry and clean this mess up, and Betty get ready we're going to the vets when Ron gets here."

The oldest of the three frowned in confusion. "Whatever for?"

Shego only grinned when that was said, chuckling darkly. "Oh you'll see..."

* * *

"Where the hell are you going to stick that? A-and watch where you're pointing that needle!" 

"Ms. Possible your...newest addition is much more aggressive then the first, I may need assistance in holding her down."

"I'll be glad to help you with that, doc!"

"Don't you touch me, Shego!"

"Get her now, while she's distracted!"

"While I'm wha–AH!"

* * *

"Aw, poor baby...has the tears stopped?" 

"Silence...devil creature...and I was not crying for your information, I had something stuck in my eye..."

Kim Possible sighed, watching a shivering Betty Director crawl beneath the covers on the couch. They'd had to hastly fix up the living room to it's once former glory before they'd left and everything now seemed to be in order. You couldn't really see the burn marks on the wall. Now, as Ron, Kim, Shego, and Betty with Wade on the Kimmunicator waiting in the living room for the arrival of Monique and for Kim to muster up enough courage to tell her parents about this little arrangement they were, unfortunately going to be subjected to more of Shego and Betty's arguing. With a sigh Kim only burried her head further into her arms. Shoving Shego and Betty's banter into the back of her mind.

"What am I going to do about these two?"

"Um, place them in obedience school?"

"No Ron, I didn't mean...like that."

"Don't worry to much into it KP. Telling your parents about it won't be that hard. They're understanding. If anything the tweebs will love a pet who can blast fire from her hands."

"Oh great, that's the least of my worries."

"Well," Wade spoke up, "Let's fill out the rest of Dr. Director's papers and then we can worry about what we'll need to do. Kim, after you get you're parents approval you'll have to go to Smarty Mart and get some pet things."

"Pet things?" Kim asked.

"Yes. Special items needed for the care of your pets."

"But how..."

"I know it seems odd, but we can't leave any loop-holes for the GJ to hack into. We'll get a list of things needed for the care of wolves and...hey, what are you going to deem Dr. Director as?"

"Deem me as?"

Kim gave the confused Betty a look over. "Well, since Shego is a wolf."

"Hooooooowl."

"Quiet Shego! Now...since Shego is a wolf, maybe Betty should be something feline?"

"Oh oh oh!" Ron raised his hand, waving it about wildly. "And she'll need a name! So how about a lion?"

"Oh I dunno, Dr. Director doesn't scream lion, Ron."

"I agree with Wade."

"More like kitty cat..."

"Shego..."

"I prefer to be referred to as a tiger if anything."

"A predatory animal?"

"Booyah! Tiger!"

"Okay then, Tiger." Wade mumbled, scribbling down the appropriate information. "Now, a name."

"Oh here comes the fun part." Shego smirked.

"What's wrong with Betty?"

"When we send in the official papers, like we sent in 'Sheeroo's', if they said Betty Director then the GJ would know about it right away if they were to hack into the pet registry system. They may find out what we're doing and all our plans go down the sink." Wade responded.

"At least that's what they told me anyway. Hmph, they tried to name ME Pookie. Can you image that?"

"Hah, it suits you."

"Shut it. Mama's Girl."

"Now let's not start you two...How about...-"

"Well, how about Elizabeth?"

"Sounds to much like Betty to me." Ron mumbled. "In fact..."

"Don't dwell to much on it, Ron Factor." Betty added, cautiously...

"Oh yeah! I'm still the Ron Factor!"

"Great way to make him loose focus, Elizabeth."

"Don't call me that!"

"Shego, Betty! Can it!"

"Okay okay!" Wade muttered, "Let's not take all day like we did the last time. You guys still have trips to take and things to do."

"So how about Sheeroo...and Elizaroo?"

"Ew."

"I agree actually," Shego mumbled, sticking out her tongue.

"Direcaroo?"

"Betaroo."

"Betaroo?" Betty whispered, tapping her chin in thought.

"What is up with the Pandaroo sounding names?" Shego scowled.

"Hey, it's my favorite cuddle buddle!"

Nobody noticed the intense shudder Dr. Director seemed to give off at the sound of the word cuddle buddle.

"Directoroo!"

"That's to much of a mouthful, Ron."

"Then let's just stick with Betaroo, shall we?" An exhausted sounding Wade suggested, scribbling it down before any more protest could be heard.

Heads would lift at the sound of the doorbell next. "Right on time..." Kim whispered, but as she rose to answer it Ron was up and over to the door before she had time to get to it.

"While Ron answers the door and the others get ready, go blow the big news on your parents."

Kim gave a sigh toward Wade and a nod. "I should, huh? Alright..."

"Oh and Ron, while I'm talking to my parents give Betaroo her 'present'."

"Present?"

"Right-o, KP!"

Leaving the rest to Ron Kim entered the kitchen, finding her parents already stationed there. Mr. Possible was reading his newspaper at the kitchen table as usual while her mom seemed to be hovering over him with a look of confusion.

"When you open those things, dear, what is it that your always reading?"

"It's a man thing sweetie..." Came Ms. Possible's muffled and distracted voice.

"Mom, Dad?" Kim asked meekly, shuffling into the room. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Kimmie-cub?" Mrs. Possible asked, settling down into a chair beside her husband while Kim took the seat across from her.

Taking a deep breath Kim began. "You know about our...guests?"

"The guests that scorched the walls in the living room?" Mumbled her father.

"What? You can see...oh well yes..them."

"What about them?"

"Well, you know, with all the happenings and the corrupting with the GJ and the whole animal thing I've found out a way to stop it."

"Oh that's wonderful dear." Mr. Possible mumbled once more as he turned a page in the newspaper.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Well I sort of...kind of...adopted them."

"You what?" Mrs. Possible said, deadpan and serious.

"Well you guys are always talking about responsibility and how pets are a great responsibility so I decided to make them my pets to you know work on my responsibility...?" Kim squeaked.

Her mother was very silent for a long time, a deep frown etched on her face but once she'd opened her mouth to respond to that the rocket scientist had already begun to speak.

"Well then, Kimmie this is a big step for you."

"Uh, yeah it is Dad, but I promise I can do it! At least until we can figure out this whole GJ thing."

"Well then, just make sure they follow the rules. No pets at the dinner table, no pets on the furniture, no..howling at all types of the night and the ilk. They have to be potty trained and walked, no complaining about it either."

"No...bestiality either..." Mrs. Possible added meekly afterward, causing Kim to bang her head against the table in relief and embarrassment.

"That wasn't what it looked like...ugh, sure thing mom."

"So what are they dear?" Her father asked, obviously still to distracted to really understand the pet situation.

"A uh...cat and a dog?"

"Let the cat out at night."

"Oh um...I'm sure that won't really be necessary-"

"Yes dear, you hear what they say about letting the cats out at night. They hunt the neighborhood birds!"

"Oh, well learn something new everyday..."

Kim left then, hoping to sneak back to the living room before her father could issue her any more commands. What she found then made her giggle.

"Mr. Stoppable!"

"Ah! Shego, help!"

"No way, sidekick."

"Monique?"

"Don't think I can tango with the tiger."

Ron had obviously gotten on an identical voice fixed collar to Betty, and she was not pleased about that and seemed to be trying to stalk Ron into a corner for the kill.

"Betaroo!"

The voice activated collar beeped and vibrated against 'Betaroo's' neck, causing her to pause from the sudden motion of it long enough for Ron to slip past her grasp and hide behind Kim.

"Alright then, girls and animals! Let's go shopping!" Monique called, already beaming at the thought of an outing with this group. _This is going to be fun._

"We need leashes..." Kim mumbled.

"What?" Shego and Betty yelled, obviously this was the last straw.

"No way am I walking in public with a leash on, Kimmie."

"Likewise, Ms. Possible."

"No no no! You guys have to!" Kim giggled, walking toward the door to pull out two leather leashes from the bag. "These new leashes are said to be nearly indestructible, Wade made them just for you two."

"Damn that super genius."

Shego yelped as she felt the swat from the newspaper.

"Language!" Kim warned.

"This is so not fair, Princess!" Shego whined, listening to the alien click of the leash around the small metal hoop in the collar.

"Hmph, just shut up and take it." Betty muttered, watching Shego cautiously through the corner of her eye as her own leash was clipped on.

"What? No silk?" Shego muttered as she slipped on the sandals Kim had given her and as Betty slipped on her boots.

"They don't make silk leashes Shego," Kim said, rolling her eyes as she snatched up the silent Kimmunicator and pocketed it, grabbing a startled Ron with her other hand and placing the two leash loops around her wrist.

"Oh they could if you made 'em..." Shego muttered. "Just how are we getting there anyway?"

It was then that Monique opened the door to the house, showing off the shiny black van in the driveway.

"Girls, and guys," Monique quickly added, after seeing Ron's upset expression. "We're taking the Monique mobile."

"What is that thing?" Betty asked, astonished.

"It's called a car, sweetie." Shego purred, "Never seen one before?"

"Oh well, I've never seen...one quite like that." She muttered as Kim lead them toward the van and slid open the door, shoving the pair of 'animals' in the back seat.

"Probably only seen the back of Limo's before then, huh Director?"

"That would be none of your business...hey wait a second, what was that 'back of' comment suppose to mean?"

"Better sit in the back with the debate team Kim." Monique sighed, rolling her eyes up to the rear view mirror as the pair of pets seemed to already be invading one another's personal space.

"Yeah I better..." Kim sighed.

"Booyah! Front seat score!"

"Heheh, yeah!" Rufus said.

"Alright then, Ron my man! Buckle up and let's go!"

* * *

"Land!" 

Dr. Betty Director spilled out from the backseat once the car door was open, lying on the ground for a few moments as she waited for the nausea to pass.

"Heh, care ride prove to be a tad to much for you, Doc?"

"Oh shut up you devil woman!"

"Yeouch, those insults hurt, Doc."

"Now Shego...She just isn't used to...wild uncontrollable roller coaster like driving."

"My driving is not wild...and uncontrollable." Monique grumbled, watching Kim help pick up a disorientated Dr. Director from off the ground.

"Booyah! That was awesome! We were like, zooooom, and then swoooosh!"

"Haah! Zoom, swoosh, booom!"

"Calm down you two." Kim said, motioning for Ron and Rufus to calm themselves as well as come forward as she grabbed onto Sheeroo's and Betaroo's leashes.

Monique lead the way into Club Banana, entering much like she owned the place. But then again...

"So girlfriend, what do you want your pets to wear? They got to cruise in style."

"Well? What do you guys what to wear?" Giving the leashes she slack she let the two girls wander.

Shego returned soon enough, her attire consisting mostly in blacks and greens while Betty soon returned with dark blues and blacks in her grasp.

"Looks good to me."

"Heheh, hey Ms. Director. Did you get some panties too?"

Betty almost fell flat on her face, as well as Kim who was holding her leash at the time.

"Shego!"

"Aw, sorry Kimmie, "Shego purred, coming around to brush up against the smaller girl as Dr. Director regained herself.

_How am I going to survive this..._

"Shego behave yourself in public!"

Ron and Monique, who'd been talking about wrestling over in the corner somewhere soon wandered over to save Kim from embarrassment.

"Alright then girls, got you're purchases?" Lifting up a golden colored credit card Monique would wink. "First trips on the house."

Excited by the prospect of more clothes for free Shego left Kim to her own devices...for now.

_Cuz you know I can't stay away from her for long..._

"Come on Doc."

"Wait I was–ack!"

Watching as Shego dragged Dr. Director over to some other section of the store Kim would smile slightly.

"You got a lot on your hands, you know that?"

"Yeah..yeah I know."

The same eyes that had been spying upon Kim Possible earlier that day at school now narrowed in more suspicion then before. The eyes of Bonnie Rockwaller to be specific as she hid. She'd only wait until Kim Possible and the others left the store, giggling and laughing and toying about before she revealed herself.

"Now I'm really curious...looks like I'll be paying our little cheer captain a visit real soon..."

* * *

"Mom! We're home!" 

"Kim!"

"Oh no..."

"Oh what?"

But Shego's question was never answered as the tweebs came barreling down the stairs in excitement, skidding to a stop in front of Kim, Shego, and Betty. Monique had offered to take Ron home and they were to meet up tomorrow for their Smarty Mart visit and a more missionly take on the day.

"Oh!" Betty exclaimed, stepping forward some to examine the twins. "These are?"

"Tim and Jim!" The twins said in union.

"So you got some pets?"

"Are these it?"

"Cool! The lady with the fire hands!"

"Can we play with them?"

"No! Now scatter tweebs!"

"Aw Kim, you gotta share!"

"No way!"

"Oh, they're cute...to a strange degree." Betty mumbled, causing Shego to wince.

"They're not cute their annoying. Want me to sic 'em for you, Kimmie?" Shego growled, advancing threateningly.

"No, no! That's fine. Because the tweebs were just leaving, and if they leave now I might let them play with us in the backyard tomorrow morning."

"Oh cool!" They yelled, before rushing away.

"Play? Play what?"

"Uh, don't worry about it. Time for bed, we got a lot to do in the morning."

"Ah."

Betty began to eye the couch, before Kim coughed stealing her attention.

"Sorry Betty, er, Betaroo. Dad says no pets on the furniture. So, you're up in my room with me and Shego tonight."

"Hah! You get the floor."

"So do you Shego."

"No way!" Shego grumbled, kicking off her shoes as Betty did the same.

"I'll make you two pallets on the floor. It wouldn't be fair for one to sleep in the bed with me and the other couldn't."

"Actually, I don't mind if she--"

"Nope! I've made up my mind, come along!" And up the stairs Kim went. _Besides, _Kim thought_, if Shego rubs against me in her sleep one more time...I dunno what I'll do._

Shego bounded up the steps after Kim and Betty followed somewhat sedately, this had been quite a day for her.

Kim had already begun to make up the pallets on the floor for the pair when she heard a gasp and the sound of a body hit a wall. Kim turned, expecting to find Shego playing some type of dirty game but instead she just found Betty staring wide eyed at her bed.

"What is it?"

Unable to say anything she merely pointed to the...abomination that was sitting atop the pillows there.

"She's pointing at your Pandaroo, Pumpkin."

"My..Pandaroo?"

"It's a beast!"

"I think she's...afraid of it." Shego snickered, arms wrapped around her stomach as she tried to contain her laughter.

"T-t-t-this is no laughing matter!"

Kim frowned, was Betty afraid of cuddle buddies? Taking the Pandaroo from off the bed she moved to show it to Betty. "See? It's not scary. It's very adorable and cute. Good for cuddling."

"I'm good for cuddling too, Kimmie."

"Hush Shego."

"Take it away!" A shivering Dr. Director squeaked.

With a soft sigh Kim tucked the 'Terrifying Pandaroo' beneath her bed sheets. _Must be some serious child scaring..._

With the Pandaroo gone Betty seemed to visible relax, that was until Shego managed to rip it out from beneath the sheets and toss it at her.

"Eeeeeep! It's a children's toy made of stuffing and cloth!" Shego said, sarcasticly.

"Shego!"

"AH!"

* * *

Mr. Possible abruptly sat up in bed that time, clicking on the lamp as he glanced around the room.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes...dear...?" A now sleepy agitated Mrs. Possible replied.

"Did you hear something? Like the sound of a scream from a woman who has a sever and rare phobia of cuddle buddies?"

"...Go back to sleep dear."

* * *

To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

For you're viewing enjoyment.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible? What is this...Kim Possible...

* * *

Silk Leashes 

By: Yeah...you know.

**Baths and Hair Cuts are Something Else**

In the morning when Betty woke from a fitful slumber haunted with the image of dancing Pandaroo's she found that no one occupied the room she'd passed out in.

_I think I passed out anyway._

Pushing away the covers and sheets from her body she rose, stretching out in her new black pj blouse and bottom pants. Scratching lightly at her stomach beneath the fabric she gave a weary but contented look toward the alarm clock that sat on Kim Possible's night stand, the blinking red lights reading 11:00 am. Groaning and pulling fingers through her bed head she stumbled from the room, sniffing loudly at the scent of frying bacon.

_Mmmm..._

Shego hummed as she worked in the kitchen, sporting a sleep wear tank-top and boxer like bottoms. Swaying from side to side as she cooked she laughed, picking up a small paper fan from the counter and blowing the scent toward the kitchen entrance.

_Enie Meanie Minie Moe..._ Shego thought, lips twitching up into a mischievous grin as the loud ungraceful pound of feet down the stairs alerted her to the presence of a certain GJ official.

_Catch a tiger by the toe._

Shego whispered innocently as she flipped the bacon once more, spying a ruffled head pop past the threshold of the kitchen with a predatory look. The Director licked her lips with a hunger only a meat lover could display, stalking further into the kitchen with twitching wiggling fingers.

"Ah, Shego?"

_If she hollers let 'er go..._

"Yes, Dr. Director?" Shego cooed, flipping the bacon once more and watching Betty's lone eye follow the delicious red meat.

"Are you...?"

"Cooking breakfast? Why? A super villain can't be sexy and be able to cook too?"

"Oh yes well, I mean to say I knew you could cook. The report on the mind control chips with Dr. Drakken--"

"Don't say another word, Director," Shego growled, "If that wasn't the most stupidest thing he's ever done..."

Shego still remembered the horrid pink apron she'd found herself in when Kim Possible's nerdy brothers and sidekick had deactivated those damn mind control chips.

"That was the week Dr. Drakken found out just how much he could push me." Shego whispered, a far away look in her eyes before she suddenly found a hungry Dr. Director breathing against her shoulder as she stared over it.

_I haven't eaten anything for what feels like two days._ Dr. Director groaned.

"Are you going to share?"

"Why, Betty? Can't cook yourself?"

It was then that Betty blushed growling as she removed herself from Shego's space and stalked around the kitchen with her arms against her chest.

"Hah! I take that as a no."

"That is none of your business Ms. Shego. Perhaps I can cook and perhaps I cannot."

"Why? Does Mommy cook for you?"

"No mother does not cook for– Grr..." Betty growled, narrowing her eye toward Shego's back as the cackling woman slid the sizzling pieces of bacon onto a small saucer plate.

"Relax, Director. Here, you can have a piece." Shego snickered, breaking off a small piece of the meat and holding it out toward the agitated older woman.

"Really Shego, who told you you could just get up and use Mrs. Possible's appliances while she and the others are away from the house?"

"Hmph, no one." Shego replied, brow quirked a she ate at her own piece of bacon and watched Dr. Director pick at her own before she decided to pop it in her mouth.

"Things like this earn spankings, Ms. Shego." Dr. Director pointed out, wisely watching the woman grow tense before cleaning off the plate of it's bacon and setting it aside.

"Oh really...?" Shego muttered, looking thoughtfully to her nails before she began to advance slowly upon a nervous Betty.

"Ah, yes...Shego...now Shego, what is it? What are you...doing..."

"Don't you know the name of this game, Dr. Director?" Shego whispered, excitment sparkling in her eyes as she continued her predatory advance.

Dr. Director swallowed hard, unsure of this situation as she groped about her waist finding that Shego seemed to be herding her toward the living room and also aware that she was not wearing a belt.

Damn.

"The name of this game, Betaroo," Shego purred, "Is called The Hunt. Want to guess who the prey is?"

"Um..." Betty began, lifting a finger as if to speak, but Shego cut her off.

"It ain't me."

Double damn.

"S-s-shego?"

The chase was on. With a yelp Betty leapt, clearing right over the couch as Shego ran after her, barking! Barking like some crazed mad...dog!

_After all, _Shego thought, pausing as she caught Betty in a corner, only to watch the woman dive between her legs and scramble off toward the backyard door._ Dogs chase cats, a wolf is a dog and a tiger is a cat, this is so right! And it keeps me entertained._

"Aaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

_

* * *

_

When Kim came through the door that night with her pack of pet supplies from Smarty Mart she was expecting to find some peace and quiet. Monique had driven her and Ron to the store that morning while her mother and father were out at work and the tweebs had run off to a friends. But when she came home, she found none of that, when she came home she found a very muddy Shego and Betty.

Correction.

A very muddy Sheeroo and Betaroo, and two very pissed off looking parental units.

"Ms. Kimberly Ann Possible!"

"Oh geez you guys what did you do now?"

Shego and Betty, who had been found wrestling outside in the mud, or as Dr. Possible had liked to call it 'romping', were leashed to the coat rack. The...coat rack...And looking as sheepish as possible.

_Well, at least Betaroo looks shamed, but Shego!_

No, Shego was looking smug and prideful, as if she were glad they'd gotten into trouble.

"Kim!"

"Coming Mom, coming Dad!"

Dropping the bag by the muddy pair she stormed off into the kitchen and found her mom dumping a bucket of muddy water down the drain of the sink, her father was seated at his normal chair with his newspaper, though it was rolled up and pointed at his young daughter.

"Now Kimmie. You're pets were very bad this evening."

"Yes dear, they were...playing around in the mud and tracked it all through the kitchen. When we found them there were fighting."

"I wouldn't really call it fighting, sweetie. The green one seemed to be making the eye patched one squeal."

"Whatever you wish to call it, they still got the floor dirty and I still had to clean it up!"

"Now sweetie...Well dear, what your mother and me are trying to say is--"

"You need to discipline you're pets, Kim." Her mother grumbled out, practically ripping off the bright yellow mopping gloves she'd used to protect her hands while she cleaned.

"And clean them, Kimmie-cub." Her father finished. "Maybe we should put them in training school?"

"No. No! T-that's fine. I can take care of them myself, I swear."

"I don't know..." Her father mused, frowning up as he began to open his newspaper, apparently to read it.

"I-I'll talk to them, okay? Um, maybe I can ask someone if they could help pet-sit while I'm not home."

_Since they can't behave while I'm away!_

"Alright alright...now they need a bath."

"Oh yes, I'll run the water now and-"

"Best knock out two stones with one bird and bathe them together."

"W-w-what?"

"That's...knock out two birds with one stone dear and-"

"No no no, I know what it is honey, and run along now Kim. It'll save on the water bill." Mr. Possible muttered, distracted as he slowly turned the page of his now open newspaper.

_Oh they are gonna flip..._

* * *

"Say what?" They muttered, both Shego and Betty in union as they gave Kim a blank stare. 

Kim had taken them upstairs, the muddy pair having been throughly chewed out were now prepared for bath time.

Sorta.

"Now it's not my fault you two decided to take a romp in the mud!"

"Neither is in mine, therefor why should I suffer, Ms. Possible?" Betty shouted, though she coughed soon after, blushing. "Sorry for that outburst."

"Hmph, there ain't no damn way I'm taking a bath with Director here. She's probably all...old and wrinkly."

"What," Dr. Director whispered darkly, voice dropping down a few notches as even Shego and Kim felt the chill that ran down their spines.

"I mean..."

"Shego! This is all your fault, you have no room to complain." Kim muttered, moving into the bathroom to turn off the water she'd run.

"Look, I put in some bubbles for you guys, just...hop in." Even Kim was blushing.

A scowling Betty only glared daggers at a suddenly very uncomfortable feeling Shego as she slipped into the bathroom first, shortly followed by the older woman.

"Old and wrinkly huh? My Ms. Shego, I think you might just be sagging though."

"What did you say?" Shego snarled, a hand igniting in green colored flame.

"Stop, stop it you two! The quicker this is done the faster it'll be over right? I'm sure your not sagging Sheeroo, and Betaroo I'm sure Sheeroo was only kidding around."

The pair only grumbled at eachother as they entered the room and stared at the tub, the very...Kim sized tub.

"There is no damn way!"

"In all hell, excuse my french."

"That we are going to be able to fit in there together."

"Well," Kim growled, finally having had enough of the arguing pair and giving the muddy bodys a hearty shove forward further into the bathroom. "You don't have a choice, dad said bathe together to save water and that's exactly what you to are going to do!"

"You can't just stuff us in there like a pair of animals!" Shego pleaded, looking nervously to the small space as Betty grew pale.

"Oh, but Shego, or excuse me, Sheeroo, when you act like an animal you get treated like one! Now I have a lot of homework to do and when I come back in here you better both be in this tub and getting clean or you will answer to the newspaper!" With that last shout the agitated Possible slammed the door to the room shut, the loud cla-clink of the lock turning on the knob seemed to echo to the pair within their new prison.

"Wait a damn minute!" Shego yelled, shaking at the knob as she tried to tug it free, hands bursting into flame. "I'll just blow this door open--"

"YOU BETTER NOT! GET IN THE DAMN TUB!"

Shego whined, backing up and right into a half naked Betty, who taken off her shirt. Hell, the faster she was finished the quicker she could get out, though the loud angry voice on the other side of the door had startled her as she reached up to catch an falling Shego.

"Watch it. Ms. Possible is not pleased with us." Betty whispered, watching the door with caution.

"Y-yeah..." Shego muttered, "I don't think Ms. Prim and Proper Princess has ever...cursed before..."

Shego stayed that way for awhile, sinking into Betty's embrace as the older woman held her without seemingly knowing, that was until Shego pointed it out.

"You know, Director, you're chest and stomach feel pretty trim."

With an intense blush and a grumble the Director shoved the younger woman from her and turned around to finish undressing.

_Damn criminal, why am I getting so flustered? I'm just not used to such unappropriated behavior is all..._

"You're backside ain't such a bad view either. I guess I take back what I said about the wrinkled part, there isn't a one on you."

"Ms. Shego please! Keep you're eyes to yourself!"

"I still have no idea how the both of us are going to fit in there," Shego said, completely ignoring the discomfort she was bringing her bath buddy, shedding her own muddy clothing and tossing them carelessly to the side. With a stretch as trim muscles moved beneath perfect green flesh and a yawn she would turn to the tub, nude in all her glory and grin wickedly at Betty.

Betty made an odd face at the young woman who beckoned her forward. In a last act the older woman snatched a towel and wrapped it about herself.

_I feel abit safer this way..._

"Here's the plan," Shego began, motioning toward the tub with a slender hand. "You get in first, then I'll hop in. You're taller than me, but probably weaker than me..."

"Hey!"

"So I'll sit a little on top of you, can't have you crushing my long beautiful legs now can I?"

"Now hold on."

"In yah go!"

Before Betty had anymore time to protest she squealed, finding herself suddenly nude in the open as Shego ripped her towel from her body with a war cry. Without thought Betty leapt into the water, seeking the thickness of the bubbles to hide her sudden nudity from the evil villainess who was still shaking with laughter.

"There we go!" Shego laughed, watching Betty's head emerge from the water and her one eye peer at her with upmost dislike.

"Monster." Betty said with disdain, though it didn't stop Shego from climbing in after her.

Betty grunted, finding a warm body trying to squeeze into the very small tub with her.

"Ms. Shego, you should loose some weight, it wasn't compact in here till you got in."

"Shut your mouth, Director." Shego grumbled. More less, they'd fit, she'd make them fit...damnit.

Betty grunted again, squeaking when Shego's foot hit a rather...sensitive spot on her body.

"WATCH IT!"

"Damn! It was a mistake, calm down!"

Kim Possible tried to ignore the grunting and growling and loud noises coming from the bathroom but it was getting a little hard. She could only dip her head and blush as her imagination ran very wild.

_Two grown women, in a tub...what's wrong with me? _

Shaking the ludicrous thoughts from her mind she sat up, moving slowly toward the bathroom door and ignoring the sudden butterflies in her stomach.

"Damnit, Ms. Shego! I can wash myself!"

"I was just trying to get some of the mud that you can't reach between _here._"

"Ms. Shego I am most certain mud did not get _there!_"

That was it, Kim could take it no longer, and with a click of the lock and a shove she merely entered. "Okay guys, you should be...done...by...now?" Kim yelped.

What she saw was something that she had not expected, not even envisioned. This was one of those 'use your imagination' moments Kim had heard so much about.

"This is another one of those moments where afterwards Ms. Possible is going to look at us funny isn't it?"

"Yeah...or she'll get out the newspaper. I'd expect either or."

* * *

Kim grumbled as she worked on her homework, glancing up shyly ever few moments to the lounging and clean Shego dozing lightly at her feet near the desk and the silent curled up Betty reading on the bed. 

When the Kimmunicator went off at her side she nearly had an heart attack, picking it up and composing herself before the questioning look Wade gave her.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"We got a break in at a local fashion exhibit in the downtown musuem. Looks like their introducing a new line."

"A new line?"

"Yeah," Wade said, typing a few things down on his computer before flashing the picture of a very expensive and beautiful looking design pattern on a thin strip of silk. "Looks like a new line for pets. This is the first ever and currently only made silk leash manufactured by a Dace Haruko Tenoto. A famous kimono maker apparently."

Kim was shocked for amoment. "They do make silk leashes..."

"Told ya so." Shego muttered at her feet, uncurling like a controlled ball of sexual energy to stalk off toward a clueless Betty.

Kim swallowed hard, watching Shego move so...so..sensually before Wade coughed and her attention went back to what was at hand.

"Okay Wade, I'm on my way."

"Ron'll be there with you're ride in five minutes. Good luck, Kim!"

"Thanks, Wade."

With a narrowed eyed look Kim turned to the stalking Shego and the unaware Betty.

"Don't leave this room you two, Mom and Dad are probably still peeved and hopefully this way you won't get into trouble."

"Sure thing, Princess..." Shego smirked, and after getting a mumbled but intelligent reply from the occupied Betty, Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator and left the room.

_At least, if they do get in trouble, don't let them let my parents know!_

_

* * *

_

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Well, Sir..."

The male who stood before the dark imposing figure quickly corrected himself from the glare the man in the darkness gave him.

"I mean, High Ruler Scar."

"Yes?"

"Well High Ruler Scar, from the looks of it no one can find Dr. Betty Director or super villainess Shego."

"And why is this!"

"Well sir, they may have gotten help."

"Help? How so? They are dangerous animals! Anyone who saw them was ordered to shoot them on site, locale police stations included!"

"Sir, it is possible that..."

"What is it? Spit it out?" Mamoru yelled, agitated and nervous. Why hadn't this job been completed yet? How could he continue on with his ultimate plans if those two still roamed able and ready to ruin him? If they ever caught him alone in an alley...why...Mamoru shuddered. No, no that would never happen!

"They could have been adopted."

"Adopted? Explain."

"Enslaved, captured and tamed, turned into pets, adopted."

"WHAT! Who would do a ridiculous thing?"

"Well, sir, you did make them animals and animals can be adopted and or...such as I explained."

"Damnit! Who created this loop-hole? Bring me the man responsible for those decrees!"

"Uh, it was you sir."

"I want this man punished, I– Oh...yes I did this on purpose!"

"Um, I don't understand sir."

Mamoru Scar laughed then, though it was fake and forced. He'd have to speak with Gemini about this quickly.

"You see, this is all apart of my plan. If someone has adopted them as you say it then that said adopter will be forced to treat them just as pets, as common house hold animals! It will bring them so much humiliation!"

"I..see sir."

"And knowing that Dr. Director and this Shego, they'd rather die then let anyone treat them like simple pets. Your people just aren't working hard enough! Hah, adoption. How ridiculous!" Mamoru smirked, relaxing. No need to panic or fret, who would adopt two grown woman?

"Your men just aren't looking hard enough. Damnit, I want results!"

"Yes sir. I'll get right back to it."

* * *

Kim slipped into the house exhausted, pausing at the door where she'd left the bag of pet supplies earlier that day. "Oh..." Gathering them up she'd take to the stairs, feeling somewhat hopeful at the prospect of the silent house. 

_Mom and Dad must be in their room, and the tweebs still aren't home yet. Probably spending the night at their friends._

But best of all, she couldn't hear any arguing, or death battles.

Of course, she also spoke to soon.

"What happened!"

Currently, as Kim dropped the bag of supplies she'd bought in shock, Shego was standing behind a seated Betty Director, who looked as if she'd been in tears but so red in the face it was obvious she was very angry. Her hair was a burnt mess as well as some of her body. Then there was Shego, who was sporting several welts as if she'd been spanked or something similar to that.

"I was trying something out." Shego muttered, taking a pair of Kim's shears from off her dresser before she set to cutting off chunks of Betty's hair. The older womans eyes shut so tight it looked as if she'd explode.

"Shego! You can't go around burning off a persons hair!"

"Well she was ignoring me!" Shego whined, lips turned up in a pout, "And I need attention, Kimmie!"

"I was reading a book!" Betty hissed through clenched teeth as Kim collapsed on the bed with an ugh.

"It was just a small fire, and then she went crazy."

"You caught my hair on fire!"

"Well if you hadn't been moving around-"

"Silence, the both of you!"

What was Kim going to do with these two?

Sitting up she sighed, watching Shego cut Betty's hair with an almost motherly care to the motion and Betty watched mournfully as what little hair she had became less. Reaching under the pillows of her bed Kim soon revealed her Pandaroo, which caused a sulking Betty to turn into a scared one.

"What are you doing with that weapon of mass destruction!" She yelled, though Kim ignored her, moving to grasp one of Betty's burned hands and turn it over, dropping the stuffed toy against her palm. The poor Director visibly shivered, as if just touching the thing sent waves of evil magic into her body.

"Here, it makes me feel better after Shego does something like this."

"Hey! What have I ever done to you?" Shego asked, curious.

"When we fought, and you'd burn me with those dangerous hands of yours." Kim said, matter of factly.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that Princess..." Shego whispered, watching Kim root around underneath the bed and pull out a First Aid Kit. "I never meant to when I did..."

Kim looked up, shocked, but only gave Shego a small smile, who awkwardly returned it, leaving a still shivering and confused Betty looking between them.

"Here," Kim whispered, distracting the older woman from Shego's snipping by taking the stuffed Pandaroo and plopping it directly into Betty's lap, taking her now free hands to doctor them up with the items within the kit. "You two got to stop fighting, what the heck happened to you Shego?"

"Hmph," The green skinned woman scoffed. "She fought me Kimmie, with the closest thing she could find."

"What was that, a belt?" Kim teased.

"Exactly." Shego sniffed, taking off another burnt and useless chunk of hair.

"Oh." Kim said, but only sighed with a shake of her head and went back to work on a now calm Betty, whose eyes were leveled on the Cuddle Buddy.

_At least she isn't shrieking like last time._ Kim thought.

"Heheh. You're going to love you're lesbian cut, Betaroo!".

_Ugh, spoke to soon._

* * *

To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

Another one for you're viewing pleasure! The song in this fanfic doesn't belong to me either, see if you can guess where it came from!

Disclaimer: Kim Possible don't belong to me.

* * *

Silk Leashes 

By: Myself

**Let's Do The Time-Warp Again!**

When Kim Possible walked tiredly toward the steps of her home she was exhausted yet happy. Finally, finally after a long week of yelling and screaming and basically waiting for her mother to just kick all three of them out of the house, finally after one whole week after Shego'd given Dr. Director the haircut to make any lesbian proud it was the Friday of spring vacation and she planned on spending most of it on the couch curled up and watching one of those new kinky soap operas they started airing on TV.

Of course, as Kim neared the door to her home she could hear the unmistakable blast of music coming from within.

_Oh no._

Kim didn't waste any time opening the door after she fumbled with the keys for a few moments, Panicking about the volume of the music and the fact that it was playing in the house. Sliding the key into the lock Kim gave the door a mighty shove, causing it to hit the back of the wall, though she was sure the occupants within hadn't heard a thing over the music and before she could prepare she was hit with the full force of the music.

Goodness, and what a force. The real volume of the music was nowhere near what Kim had thought it was and as her hair was blown back from the pure decimals she stumbled into the house to find a very loudly singing Dr. Director and Shego in the center of the living room.

Correction.

A loudly singing Betaroo and Sheeroo.

"It's just a jump to the left!" Shouted Betty, jumping on top of the living room coffee table with a grinning Shego behind her.

"And then a step to the right!" Shego continued.

"With your hands on your hips!"

"You bring your knees in tight!"

Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was almost as bad as when she'd come in to find the living room in ruins. No, it was worse then that. All she could do was stand there in the open door with her keys hanging loosely in her grasp and her mouth open so wide it could have brushed against the ground.

"But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane!" Shego and Betty said, singing right along with the loud high pitched voices of the chorus as they danced around on the table, hands on their hips and doing lewd thrusting motions.

"Let's do the time-warp again!"

The song played out for a few more beats before coming to a grinding sort of halt, the music almost melting to a stop as if the current record had been scratched. Shego and Betty collapse onto the floor at that point, laughing wildly as if the entire little scenario had been far to enjoyable.

"I didn't know you knew how to have fun, Director."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Betty replied, though good naturedly as she blew a stray strand of hair away from her eye. That very same eye was the one that caught Kim Possible at the door with her mouth wide open too.

"Oh dear."

"What?" Shego grunted, rolling over and off her black and green tank top covered back to give a surprised look Kim's way. "Kimmie!"

But Kimmie didn't look very happy to see her 'dancing' pets. "Sheeroo...Betaroo..."

"Ms. Possible! She was due home now? I thought you were watching the time."

"How dare you..." Kim whispered.

"Damn clock on the CD player must be broken!"

"Dance..."

"We don't really have time to talk about this right now do we..." Betty muttered, noticing the familiar expression on Kim's face that she'd come to know as the 'newspaper-face'.

"On my Nana's coffee table!"

"Run!"

* * *

Kim muttered to herself tapping the pencil repeatedly against her upper lip as she stared at a blank piece of paper. Her math book was open to her left and the light of her lamp glared down at the confusing numbers that seemed to blur across the page. 

"X equals four and the equation is x times two minus negative seven equals x two times three over fifteen. Simplify."

Kim groaned, banging her head upon the blank paper in question. "I was never good at this."

"I could help you with that." Betty said from her location facing a corner of the wall.

"Hmph." Shego grunted, her own gaze leveled on her corner.

"Hush, I can do it myself," Kim growled, taking the pencil and putting it to the paper though no writing came from the action, "Or not..."

Betty rose carefully, a hand rubbing her sore bottom as she approached. Lifting a hand from her jeans she placed her own pencil to the paper.

"Wait where did you get that pencil from?" Kim asked, who was certain she hadn't given Betty one previous.

"I always carry around my own personal writing utensils."

"Uh-huh...only a nerd carries a pencil in their back pocket."

"Hush, Shego, before I give you another spanking." Kim sniffed, arms crossed beneath her chest as she leaned back and gave the back of Shego's neck a glare.

The woman in question stiffened up with a weird sound and spoke no more.

Clearing her throat Betty began to explain, and just as Kim was beginning to understand the impossible language of mathematics the Kimmunicator went off. Without missing a beat Kim picked it up, switching it on to see the serious face of Wade.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Got a mission for you Kim, may want to get a pet sitter for this one."

That got both the grown women's attention, who were most certainly to old for 'sitters'.

"What's going on, Wade?"

"Well I got a hit on the site, some big shot named Money Bucks 'N Dough who wants you to come up to his ski resort for a week and research a temple on his land. He says the place is haunted and keeping his costumers away."

"I'm not a Ghost Buster, Wade." Kim muttered, wary of leaving home for more then an hour, let alone a week with Shego and Betty alone with her family. There was no way they'd be able to handle them.

"But you are Kim Possible--"

"The girl who can do anything." Betty said.

"Anything's possible with, Kim Possible." Shego mocked.

Kim let it go, blushing slightly as she rubbed her face. "Who came up with that slogan anyway? Ron?"

"Doesn't matter," Wade interrupted, typing something up on his screen. "I can arrange for you a ride up there. It's in Canada. Only problem is..."

"These two." Kim turned, looking toward the innocent expression of her eye patch wearing pet and the not so innocent expression of her green skinned one. "There's no way I can leave them here, Wade. Not even with a pet sitter. Shego would have driven even Ron up the wall and I don't want to risk Monique's sanity."

"Ron will be coming with you."

"Oh?" Kim asked, suprised, "I thought his parents were dragging him off somewhere for the week, like to Florida or something."

"He wormed his way out of it."

Kim smiled, enjoying the prospect of having her best friend along for the week. She hadn't thought she would.

"Hey, do they allow pets in the ski lodge?" Kim asked, suddenly having another one of her brilliant moments.

Shego didn't like that sort of moment.

"Uh..."Shego began, only to be cut off as Wade's voice came from the Kimmunicator again.

"I'll look into it. If they don't?"

"Then tell him I won't be able to do it. My pets need special care only I can provide so I'll have to take them along. Tell them they're uh...mission pets."

"Does this mean we're going out?" Betty whispered, rubbing her chin with thought, already calculating some type of base plan in her military trained mind.

"Seems like it," Shego said, turning from her corner to face her 'master' and Betty.

"Will do." Wade said. "You're ride will be there in three hours, get ready it's a long bus ride."

"So, ski resort...does that mean..."

"Lot's of snow, cold, and endless white?" Betty smirked, quirking a brow beneath her short spike hair cut.

"Yup." Kim answered.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" 

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we there yet?"

"_No._"

"Are we there yet?"

"**_No!"_**

"Are we there yet?"

"**NO** SHEGO, NO. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WE ARE NOT THERE YET, NO! IF YOU ASK ME THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL ROLL DOWN THIS TINY BUS WINDOW AND TOSS YOU OUT OF IT!"

"Geez, Princess. Just asking a question."

* * *

"Welcome to The Safe Box!" A fat round, bald and short man said as he waddled out of the elegant looking lodge building with a tall thin gray haired man beside him. They both looked rather elegant in their expensive business suits sporting the lodges name across the chest. "I hope you're ride was fun." 

Kim found the nature of the short one pleasent and delightful, judging that this must be the owner of the lodge. "Why yes, Mr. Dough." Extending her hand out to the man she would give him a warm Possible smile. "I'm Kim Possible, I take it you heard from my manager about my conditions?"

"Oh yes, me and my brother have heard about it and it's all fine. Just don't let them near my brother here." Mr. Dough motioned to the tall bored man at his side, who only sniffed and repressed a sneer. Kim lowered her hand after shaking it with Mr. Dough, she didn't want his brother touching her. "He's allergic to things with fur."

"Oh you won't have to worry about that, Mr. Dough." Kim said while motioning over her shoulder to a shaking Ron whole stumbled out of thebus as Shego exited first, tugging him along via her collar and leash.

Shego was bundled up from head to toe in green and black ski gear. Coat, gloves, hat, scarf and anything else she could think of and still she stood in the snow showing off the boots she'd begged Kim to get her before the trip, and shivered with distaste.

"I hate snow." Came her muffled voice behind two thick scarfs.

"Yes, apparently." Answered a more laid back Betty as she exited, not dressed as heavily as Shego was as she patted at her coat, her leash also held in Ron's grasp. "Odd for a wolf don't you think? Many of them live in cold climates I believe."

"Well I ain't one of 'em." Shego growled.

"It ain't so bad, is it Rufus?" Ron said, motioning to the naked mole rat at his side in a ski cap and small scarf.

"Awesome!" Rufus replied, obviously liking what he saw.

"Didn't ask you, Sidekick!" Shego said before dragging the boy and eye patch wearing woman behind her and taking them all toward Kim's direction.

"That boy with the leash is Ron, the other too are Sheeroo and Betaroo."

"But those are..." Mr. Dough began.

"Grown women? Not quite sir, it's a long story but trust me they're animals." Kim interrupted, she didn't feel like going into the story.

"Well um..are they house broken?"

"Yes sir, and friendly too...for the most part." Kim muttered, tossing Shego a glare as she ended up beside her with the others.

"What?" Shego snapped, already irritated. "Let's go in already!"

"Oh yes, of course!" Mr. Dough said, handing Ron and Kim a set of keys. "Those are the keys to your rooms. This one is yours Ms. Possible, and the other is Mr. Stoppable's."

"Cool, we got us a bachelor pad!"

"More like a loser pad..."

"Hey! I am not a loser, I'm cute and loveable. All chicks dig The Ron!"

"Oh not again," Kim said, grabbing Ron's arm to tug him along with the other two as Mr. Dough and his brother began to back away. "Um, Mr. Dough why don't you just show us around then? So we can get started on the mission."

"Oh, yes of course! And please enjoy yourselves as well. Relax while you work, but not much!" Mr. Dough said, laughing slightly as Kim nodded understanding and serious about the work ahead of her.

"You can count on us to get the job done, Mr. Dough. You'll have business flowing through here again in no time."

With a nod and quick thanks Mr. Dough lead them inside. Only a few people lingered about. There even seemed an odd lack of employees as Team Possible took their tour.

"As you can see," Mr. Dough said, "Even the workers are to scared to show up for work anymore. Right, Cents?"

Cents, who was obviously Mr. Dough's tall mean looking brother said nothing.

"I'm afraid if it keeps going like this soon enough even my loyal customers will cease coming and I'll have to close down. You see, running this place was my brother and I's dream."

Kim nodded, listening as Mr. Dough began to go into his story, only pausing once or twice to swat at Shego who seemed to be proding and poking at Ron to annoy him.

"Hey, Sidekick," Shego whispered, catching Betty's wandering attention slightly. "How about letting go of that leash of mine?"

"No way." Ron whispered back, hissing almost as he smacked at Shego's hand. "Kim said to keep you guys under control, no matter the costs. I'd even risk my life!"

"Good show, Ron Factor."

"Thank you, Dr. Director!" Ron beamed.

"Geh, this is so boring. The fat guy is just going on and on, I didn't even have to listen to Drakken's dumb tales for this long."

"It'll teach you some patience, Ms. Shego."

"Screw patience, I wanna have some fun."

Growing worried that Shego was growing restless Kim politely interrupted Mr. Dough.

"Sorry sir, but I better get us up to the rooms. We're all pretty tired from the long ride and need a shower I bet. We'll come down and explore some more later."

"Alright then." Dough said, passing Kim a small business card. "If you need us just call the contact numbers, we'll be in the office."

"If you need me, just--"

"Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me." Shego mumbled under her breath, grinning mockingly all the same.

"Call..." Kim grumbled, giving Shego a good glare.

"Kim Possible?"

The entire group jumped then, as Mr. Dough's brother, Cents spoke for the first time, his voice soft and caring the complete opposite of his still very much serious and mean expression.

"Please save the lodge, my brother's life accomplishments have been placed on you."

Kim swallowed hard then, way to put the world on my shoulders, she thought.

"Nothing is impossible, for Kim Possible."

* * *

Shego bounced on the fluffy circle shaped bed in the master room they'd acquired, watching Kim and Betty carry in luggage and stack it against the walls with pants and grunts. 

"Really, Ms. Shego," Betaroo growled, "You could help."

"Nah, I think you guys got it."

By the time Betty and Kim had brung in the last of the luggage there was a nude Shego walking toward the bathroom with a towel draped across her shoulders and a lodge paper in her grasp.

"Ah!" Betty shrieked, not expecting that...site.

Kim almost did the same as she closed the door and saw what Betty was squealing about, but instead what burst out was "You better get your supple, slinky little body back in some clothes!"

She blushed soon after she'd said that.

"Supple slinky–?"

"Don't!" Kim shouted, cutting off a confused Dr. Director before she'd finished her question. "Shego, what are you doing?"

"Going to take a bath, why, you wanna join, Princess?"

"I most certainly do not!" An even brighter blushing Kim responded.

Betty grunted, finding this behavior most unacceptable.

"Oh hush." Opening the door to the bathroom Shego would pause, halfway in. "Hey, they have a hot spring here. I bet it's just like in one of those weird movies you're dad has hidden under his bed, Kimmie. We've definitely got to hit one of those up. Maybe it's unisex and the Sidekick can come along? Hah, wonder what his lil--"

The rest of what Shego said was cut off as she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Kim thought it was just as well that it had been.

_This is going to be one long week..._

"So not the drama...?" Betty offered, shakingly placing a suitcase upon the bed to unpack.

"You got it..."

* * *

To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Sorry about the long wait. Here's the next chapter. This has got to be one of the longest yet, but I had so much excitement and...stuff to tell you guys. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible does not belong to me, neither does Cartoon Heroes and Hernando's Hideaway...those belong to other people, obviously. Other people like Aqua and people who make musicals.

* * *

Silk Leashes 

By: Myself

**When Video Games Become Training Units**

When Kim Possible woke up the next day she found herself waking up to an empty and alien bed. It took her a while to realize that she wasn't in her own safe house, beneath the covers with Pandaroo, but in a mountain ski lodge with the covers twisted around her body and the pillows tossed on the red carpeted ground. There was also a absence of two other figures who were suppose to be asleep on the cots that laid beside the bed.

A wolf and a tiger.

Kim rushed to untangle herself from the covers of the bed, only to end up falling from off the side of the bed in a heap of limbs and squeals. _When I get my hands on those two, _she thought, _I'll chain them to the wall and leave them there!_ Well, she wouldn't do that exactly, after all, it wasn't like Betty was the bad one. Shego had probably drug the ex-head of GJ from the room.

Well, there was no time to dwell on it now, however. She had to find them, wherever they may have gone.

"This is so not the drama."

* * *

After Kim had showered and gotten dressed as fast as she possibly she quickly exited the room and went down to the entrance lobby. _I must have broken some sort of record for getting ready at the speed of light, _she thought. 

When she entered the lobby she sighed, finding no sign of Shego or Betty, but there was someone else there.

"Hey, KP!"

"Good morning, Ron," Kim said with a smile, waiting for her best friend and his mole rat to jog over to where she was, "Did you get a good nights sleep?"

"Me and Rufus kept hearing some weird noises, but it was fine." Ron said, scratching the top of his head with mild confusion as he watched Kim blush.

"Something wrong, KP?"

"Shego and Betty weren't in the room this morning. I don't know where they are."

"Uh-oh." Rufus squeaked, squeezing out of the pocket on Ron's cargo pants and scrambling up to settle on his shoulder.

"Right, little buddy. That's not good is it?" Ron asked.

"It sure isn't, they're suppose to be on a leash I think, at all times. Or at least have supervision."

"And our pair has neither?"

"Exactly."

"That is so wrong." Ron grimaced, only imaging what sort of trouble Shego alone could get into.

"I'm not that worried, I mean, Betty is with her...she wouldn't do anything crazy with GJ's head with her, right?" Kim asked, hoping to find the answer in Ron, but her best friend didn't look so sure. Kim sighed, "Come on, we better keep looking."

There was a sudden noise, like a lot of yelling and shouting of excitement that roared across the lodge lobby soon enough.

Kim could only think of one cause for such a sudden uproar.

"I thought this place was empty!" Ron yelled, following after a sudden speeding Kim as she followed the cries to the origin of the sound.

"Well, remember? Didn't Mr. Dough say a few people were lingering about?"

"Oh yeah!"

"I swear if Shego hurts one hair on any of those people," Kim growled, skidding to a sudden halt at the entrance to the open arcade section to the waiting area in the lobby, blinking at the gathering crowd around some sort of game system. "False alarm.."

"Hey! They have Crazy Crazy Dance here!" Ron said with excitment, motioning toward the small crowd of people, "Whoever is on there now is working the machine like mad!"

"Ron, sorry to say this but I don't really care whose working any sort of Crazy...Dance thing."

"It's Shego and Betty!"

"It's who?"

Sure enough it was Shego and Betty who were on the CCD game system, their feet thumping to the odd rythme of some sort of a song Kim failed to recognize.

"Oh oh, let's go watch, KP!" Ron said, reaching out to snatch Kim's wrist. Before Kim had a moment to protest she felt herself being dragged across the lobby room to the rest of the smaller crowd.

"I don't know about this." Kim muttered, feeling Ron push him and her to the front of the crowd to watch Shego and Betty play what had to be some stupid game. _I didn't even know Dr. Director played games._

Kim watched Shego and Betty play the game, watched their feet move across the pad on the ground that had a bunch of confusing directions on it. It was a huge rectangle consisting of two squares. Shego on one side, and Betty on the other. Both women were watching the screen as the song played, a nice slow steady tempo, and directions flowed across the screen.

_We learned to run at speed of light  
And to fall down from any height  
It's true, but just remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do _

The song played, Ron bouncing his foot to the beat as if he was playing.

"Looks easy." Kim commented, turning toward Ron as he gave her a serious face.

"Wrong, KP! It's super hard. This is Crazy Crazy Dance 3.67. Just wait till it speeds up!"

"It speeds up?" Kim asked, "What the directions on the screen or the song--"

"Shhh! It's coming up!"

Sure enough, when Kim turned back to look at the screen a voice suddenly cried out and the song sped up considerably, becoming an even faster techno beat. Kim's eye'd widen as she watched Betty and Shego move in sync, their feet slamming on the odd light up pieces with the directions of left, right, up, and down as arrows.

"Keep up, Director!" Shego grunted, slamming down on two squares at once with both her feet spread apart.

"I know what I'm doing!" Betty panted, "You just keep an eye on the screen!"

_We are what we're supposed to be  
Illusions of your fantasy  
All dots and lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do_

"Shit, is it suppose to move this fast?"

_We are the color symphony  
We do the things you wanna see  
Frame by frame, to the extreme _

"Apparently," Betty said, answering Shego as she twisted to the side to catch a stray direction arrow that had almost fallen down her screen without her notice of it.

_Our friends are so unreasonable  
They do the unpredictable  
All dots lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do_

Kim was amazed the two of them could keep up with such a fast beat, it was like...the dance from hell or something. There were just so many directions on the screen at one time, some of them by themselves, some of them paired together with other directions that seemed impossible to hit at the same time...

_It's all an orchestra of strings  
Doin' unbelievable things  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun _

But they were, and it was amazing, like a graceful act or show. No wonder the crowd had gathered to watch. If Kim knew exactly what she was watching just then, hell, she might have came over too.

"Wooo! Go go go!" Ron called, getting into the same mood as the crowd of CCD freaks around them.

_We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper_

Left, right, down, up, left and up together. It went on and on...but as Kim studied the machine more she began to remember her and Shego's fights.

Suddenly the song slowed down to a halt, returning to it's regular tempo and Kim watched as Shego and Betty slowed down with it, hitting the next few directions so that the screen spit out the words 'Perfect' and 'Awesome' when they did so.

_I wonder, _Kim thought, _Is this how Shego trains for her fights with me? She seems so good at it. But then again so does Betty. I've seen, Dr. Director fight too, but I didn't get to study..._

Ron interrupted Kim's thoughts soon enough once the song ended. "They're done, KP, they passed the level."

"Are they going to play again?" Kim said, distractedly. She wanted to see how they played, maybe she could play too...

_After all, they way their moving to the song is like how someone moves to the music of a battle._

"Nah, I don't think so...They're sorta staring at you."

Kim looked up then, and sure as rain they were. "Oh! Oh?...OH! Get down from there. You two are in so much trouble!"

"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea, Ms. Shego." Betty muttered, stepping off from the CCD dance pad and heading over to where Kim Possible was standing.

"Shut it, Director." Shego growled, shoving her hands into the dark green colored jeans she'd chosen to wore for the evening, "You wasn't complaining when we got on this game."

"Hmph, I just wanted to prove you wrong is all."

"I guess, hell, I didn't know an old hag like you could play so well either. Learn something new everyday." Shego said, slying, watching Director blush and her expression become enraged.

"Now you see here, Ms. Shego-"

But Kim interrupted them both, holding up her hand. "Can we not argue? We have a mission to solve after all. I'll overlook this little 'adventure' only if you two will teach me how to play that game when we get back later."

Shego and Betty were shocked at first, but Betty quickly recovered herself and Shego only grinned.

"Sure thing, Princess, sure thing."

Kim sighed, nodding to Ron, "You ready?"

"As always, KP."

With a nod Kim motioned for Betty and Shego to follow, not bothering with the leashes and just shoving the pair ahead of her as they headed back to the rooms. "Then let's all go get our coats and get started!"

Of course, as while Shego and Betty had been playing Crazy Crazy Dance the small crowd of employees hadn't been the only ones to watch them...

"She's here? Ms. Perfect, even here? I see her wherever I go!"

Bonnie steamed, clutching her hands into fists as she hid behind a corner, frowning and shoving her expensive gloves into an equally expensive ski coat.

_She's got that weirdo with her too, and those two women...just what are they doing out here?_

Bonnie, of course, wouldn't be left out of the action. Now was a best time as any to find out what Little Ms. Head Cheerleader was up to.

Bonnie would follow them and see what sort of evil and taboo things Kim was dipping into.

Then she'd tell the entire school, right?

Right.

_Watch out, Kim Possible, I might not know what your up to, but I'm going to find out, and when I do..._

Bam!

Elimination.

* * *

Shego muttered and cursed as she trucked through the heavy snow. Thuck thuck thuck thuck, that was all she heard as she sluggishly moved through an endless sea of chunky white stuff. 

"I hate snow."

"We know, Ms. Shego, you've said so about five times." Betty muttered, agitated by Shego's constant complaining.

"Well damn, I just wanted to make sure you all knew just one more time." Shego said, voice filled with sarcasm and fake sweetness.

"Please you two, can we just get to this temple place without all the bickering and whining?" Kim sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt the beginnings of a headache.

"Where the hell is the damn thing anyway?" Shego said, waving her arms about to motion to the endless sea of white before everyone's vision. "And don't' you guys usually have a ride to where you need to go anyway?"

"Well..." Kim said, but Ron answered for her.

"We don't need a ride to get to the temple place! We're all heroes, they do stuff like this. Rough it out in the wilderness and all that stuff. Besides, the map said it was nearby, no need to get anything."

"I was mistaken..." Betty whispered, Shego being the only one who could hear it, "I thought Mr. Stoppable was intelligent and calculating...but this, walking around in a snow desert, is not a smart action to take to this situation."

"Your telling me." Shego muttered, forcing herself on after a pale looking Kim.

"Ron...are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Of course I do! Rufus." Once called the bundled up naked mole rat stuck his head out from within Ron's coat. "We are going the right way...right?"

"Oh god! This is worse then working with Drakken, he's asking a rat for directions!"

"It's a naked mole rat!" Ron exclaimed, clearly as insulted as Rufus was.

"Uh-huh, naked." Rufus added before pointing toward a blurry shape against the white smooth snow.

"My goodness, you can have mirages in the mountains and the desert."

"No, Betaroo. I think it's the temple." Kim said, relief in her tone.

The four of them plus one naked mole rat trekked forward, peeking into the entrance of the temple with caution.

"So...uh..." Ron began, "This is the place huh?"

"Creepy." Rufus said, shuddering.

"I have to agree..." Betty added.

"You three are cowards." Shego muttered, but she didn't step forward either. _I'm not dumb, that place is giving even me the 'dark nega-vibes' sensation._

"Okay guys...a mission is a mission, and it's got to be completed. Besides, there are no such things as ghosts. It's probably just some kid in a monster suit or something. Like in the cartoons."

"I dunno, KP." Ron gulped, yelling when he was suddenly shoved to the side by a angry Shego as she stomped in.

"I don't care, the faster this is done the faster we get back to the lodge right? Let's get the hell started." The group entered then, jogging to catch up with an impatient Shego.

"Ron, flashlight."

"Got it right here, KP."

Soon the dark building was illuminated with light. Kim held the flashlight firmly as she brought its artificial glow over the old temple walls, feeling the sudden cold draft that wafted in from the long hallway they were walking down.

"Spiderwebs..." Betty shivered.

"What, afraid?" Shego teased.

"No, Ms. Shego. I am not...they're just disgusting is all." Betty mumbled, hating to explain herself.

The group continued to walk in silence for awhile, feeling the press of the darkness around them and only making them more so subjected to fear. Shego sudden growl caused Kim to eep, bumping into Ron's back who screamed and Betty mirrored him.

"Calm down!" Shego yelled, snatching the flashlight out of Kim's hand as she moved to the front of the group to finish guiding it. "Scaredy cats...you guys are going way to slow with this. Let's find this damn kid, nail 'em, and get back to the lodge." After all, Shego still hadn't tried out that hot spring yet.

More silence, and yet still darker before the temple emptied out into a cave.

"Figures, something dark and spooky is always in a cave." Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"Yup, shouldn't be long now."

More walking, deeper and further, and soon enough...

"We're lost aren't we?"

"N-no!" Shego mumbled, glancing toward the never ending hall. "I mean, it's impossible to get lost in a one way hall right?"

"Should be," Betty answered, feeling an odd claustrophobia creep up her spine. She was not a fan of dark enclosed underground places.

_Which is fine, because a cave is not underground right?_ Betty thought, trying to calm herself.

Shego smirked as the cave opened up into a large room with golden walls and a few questionable statues against the walls. "There, see? Told ya I'd get us there didn't I? Never doubt me."

"But I don't see any ghost or kids that would be used for scaring away costumers..." Kim said thoughtfully, breaking off from the group to explore. "Odd...too, because this place is lit up like a cake."

The golden room was beautiful on the other hand, gold colored torches lit and burning brightly, giving the room more light then the tiny flashlight could have ever hoped to give. Kim listened to the echo of her booted feet slap against the gold floor as she went to examine a statue of a naked man who was covering himself with a sheet. "See anything suspicious?"

"No," Shego said as she moved to the left side of the room and Ron went to the front, Betty staying behind at the entrance of the room. "If anything this place looks like Hernando's hideaway."

The reference went over the young sidekick and hero's heads, but Betty caught the hint and coughed to smoother a giggle.

Shego realized she had a lot in common with the ex-head then.

She didn't know whether to be afraid by that or not.

"Hey," Ron said, waving toward the others, "There's some bed here and a notebook."

"See?" Kim said, "No such things as ghosts. Just some bad kid causing and stirring up trouble." Kim left her area to approach the back of Ron who'd picked up the notebook.

"Maybe there are some clues in here as to where the kid went?"Ron said, helpfully as Rufus leapt off his shoulder to do some exploring of his own.

"I know...a dark, secluded place..." Shego began to mumbled, humming the tune to some sort of tango as she moved over to a suitcase that Kim had over looked in her area. Betty, curious as well, moved to join the ex-villainess. "A place where no one knows your face."

Kim settled down beside Ron on the bed, taking the notebook from his hands to open it up on her own lap and leaf through it's pages.

"Said something about animal spirits and power." Ron said.

"Animal spirits?" Kim asked, stopping at a particular page with a horrible sketch of a panda bear.

"A glass of wine, a fast embrace." Shego said, flipping open the suitcase as Betty gasped behind her from what was inside.

"Says here that there are talismans used to draw the power and characteristics of the animal into them and make it into some sort of martial arts technique." Kim read, running her finger across another page.

"Like Monkey Kung Fu?" Ron asked, more so studying the horrible panda bear drawing.

"I guess." Kim replied, turning another page.

Shego dumped the suitcase and all it's contents onto the floor, spilling out photographs and papers all over the golden floor before the hard clank of a large key alerted the pair reading the notebook. "It's called...Hernando's Hideaway."

Betty reached down to pick up the key as Kim and Ron closed up the notebook and came over. "Ole."

"What's that?" Kim asked, holding out her hand for the key.

"We found it in the suitcase stashed in this corner." Shego said, watching Betty drop the key into Kim's hands and Ron bend over to shuffle through the photographs.

"Well, whatever was here was dipping into things they shouldn't have. Mystic ancient powers and such."

"Supernatural mumbo, jumbo?" Shego wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Sounds like the Lotus Blade incident. Or the monkey talisman."

"Huh?" Shego asked as Kim and Ron gave the Director strange looks.

"Oh uh...we, at Global Justice, record all of Team Possible's missions." Betty began uncomfortably as Kim began to look a tad bit concerned. "We do it to keep track of all the odd events. The attempt to retrieve the Lotus Blade from Japan was recorded in order to keep track of the moving of Mythical and Dangerous Objects. Same goes for the amulet that was slowly turning Kim into a monkey."

"Uh huh..." Kim said, slowly, giving Betty one last look over before glancing at the photos.

"Whoever was down here sure did take a lot of pictures."

"I hope it's not Monkey Fist...again," Kim mumbled, after all he was the one to try and steal the items Betty was talking about.

"Nah, can't be." Ron said, lifting the photograph and showing it to Kim. "It's just some blonde haired kid. Maybe a scientist or explorer or something."

"Well hell, we aren't going to find anything just sitting around like this." Shego said.

"But something had to have scared the kid away." Kim said, glancing around the room.

"Well, maybe he found some powers he had no business messing with and unleashed them? Vengeful spirits and the ilk, that would explain the lodge haunting."

"Half right and half wrong, as always, Dr. Director."

The group whirled around then, in surprise to find the plump form of Mr. Dough. Kim relaxed slightly, but the growl from Shego told her something was not quite right with the man. For one, he no longer looked so...happy and pleasant.

"Mr. Dough? What are you doing here?" Ron asked, oblivious to the sudden danger in the air, filling the small room.

"He knows my name," Betty whispered, fingertips reaching for the belt around her waist and hooking her thumb into her pants waistband.

"We didn't tell 'em either," Shego snarled, "He's not what he seems, Princess."

Kim was shocked, but not thrown off balance by the sudden developments. She moved to the front of her group, throwing out her hands as she began to speak. "Mr. Dough, we're here to save your lodge, have you forgotten? Why are you here, and why are you calling Betaroo Dr. Director?"

"Because I'm not stupid, Kim Possible, I watch the American news and besides I work for Global Justice."

There was a collected gasp from the group, but Mr. Dough continued.

"Well, not really GJ, just WEE which controls GJ now."

"WHAT?" Betty roared, and Kim lunged to hold the older woman back who, by the mention of that damnable organization was most defiantly thrown into a rage.

Mr. Dough laughed. "That's right, Master Gemini hired me to find the talismans you've been reading about. You know, going through a grown mans things is so rude..."

"So then who called us out here?" Shego asked, stepping infront of a panting Director and a struggling Kim.

"My damned brother was the one who really did it. He doesn't know about any of this. He doesn't know I hate this stinking lodge and I want to get rid of it, he doesn't know that Master Gemini offered me a high paying job to get out of this damn hell-hole filled with serving snotty guest after snotty guest."

"Wow, I would have suspected the brother actually." Ron said, which was not very helpful in the least.

"So Scar is working with my brother?" Director yelled, wanting to be heard. "I should of known it, I should have! That dirty, good for nothing, whining, bitching, son of a..."

Betty caught herself then, listened to the pounding of her heart as Kim gasped. She wasn't sure she'd heard Betty curse before, that and she'd almost called her mother a...well, you know. Shego grinned. "Oh, so there is some fire in that old spirit."

"Enough of this!" Mr. Dough yelled, to gather the attention of the collected party back to himself. "I'm going to get rid of you, Kim Possible, you and your 'pets' and report back to Master Gemini. He'll give me a bonus for this."

"Wait!" Kim said, releasing Betty from her grasp.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Shego shouted, most certainly in the mood to pound some Canadian bacon but Betty was there before she'd even had the chance to call her fire.

Nimble fingertips unleashed the leather belt around Betty's waist with grace, her wrist pulling back before the belt's edge was sent forward. Mr. Dough twisted to the side and caught it, just as Betty tried to yank it back, causing her to falter.

"What?" Betty snarled.

Mr. Dough grinned, "Ah! Beltwondo? Your anger clouds your skill, Dr. Director." With a fist full of the belt he yanked hard. Betty let go, knowing when to relinquish a weapon and when to hold onto one.

"He's a martial artist?" Kim whispered, stepping up beside Shego whose fists were alight with green fire. "And what is Beltwondo?"

"Move it, Director! It's my turn."

Betty sneered, stepping slowly out of the way but she looked much to calm to be out of the game just yet.

Shego charged forward then, swinging out with a plasma fire fist, watching in amusement as the fat guy bended backwards so that the fist swung right over his belly. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be some dance."

_Dance?_ Kim thought, thinking back to the CCR game, but she didn't have time for that.

Shego moved with graceful steps, sweeping her leg toward Dough's own to knock him down, connecting and sending the male onto his bottom. Quickly, he flipped back up, fist pulled back to deliver his retaliation on Shego, who was preparing for the block. He didn't know what hit him though, when a dress shoed foot slammed into his side and sent him careering off against a golden wall.

"Aw damnit, Director, I can do it myself." Shego pouted, turning to look toward Dough who groaned and struggled to sit up. Betty only watched him cooly, stray locks of her fresh cut hair hanging over her eye patch as she brought her leg back to her body.

"Dr. Director is a kick boxer?" Ron whispered.

"Apparently," Kim muttered, a tad upset that the mission had degraded to this...and why the hell wasn't she out there kicking butt too? Shego and Betty were taking all the fun!

Dough groaned when he sat up, baring his teeth in anger. "How dare you...you wench!"

Shego and Betty stood side by side, once again reminding Kim of the CCR game. Shego slipped into her fighting stance, grinning her battle lust grin while Betty slid into her own, cooly displaying held back aggression.

But, Dough wasn't done just yet. "Haha, you wanna know why people have been running from this place?" He asked.

"Not really, I just wanna kick your ass." Shego replied, taking a step forward, but found her path suddenly blocked by Kim, who held out her arms and nodded.

Dough reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a long silver necklace with a stone on the chain. Slinging it over his neck he laughed demonically, holding out his arms and raising them to the sky with triumph. "It's because if this little baby right here!"

Suddenly, above him grew a shadow which seemed to devour the light in the room. It slowly took shape, forming into...

Kim gasped in disgust, "Is that a rat?"

"Better then a monkey," Ron muttered, rubbing his chin in thought and mild relief, "But that is still sick and wrong!"

The eye patch wearing woman took one small step back, finding her footing on the golden floor and crouching slightly in wait, but Shego, being impatient, was not one for waiting. "So what? He's got a huge shadow now? That's not going to save his ass." Flaring the plasma fire around her arms and fists she kicked off into a run, arm cocked back to deliver a powerful blow to his face. Dough countered, shifting a palm forward to catch Shego's flying fist, surprising the green skinned woman when the burning of his hand did not cause Dough to flinch to shrink away. Instead, he gripped her fist tighter and Shego gasped from sudden pain.

"I heard you were ruthless but intelligent," The rat spirited man grinned, flashing perfect teeth toward Shego who suddenly sent out her other fist to be caught as well, "But I guess I heard wrong."

Shego felt weightless then before her back connected hard with a golden wall and pain blossomed from the action. She slid down and lied there with a thump, eyes shut tight but not unconscious. No, she was pissed.

Betty hissed, blowing breath out through her nose with a shudder, glancing to the spot where Shego twitched a leg. Good, she was still alive. Her attention turned back to Dough, who dusted himself off as if Shego had been nothing to him. Kim rushed over to Shego, kneeling at her side to grab the green skinned woman by the shoulder.

"Shego? Are you alright?" Kim whispered, but mentally kicked herself afterwards. Of course Shego wasn't alright, she'd just been tossed into a wall.

"KP!" Ron yelled, holding Rufus who had just newly returned. "Rufus found something!"

"But we just can't leave!" Kim hissed, reaching under Shego's shoulders to help the shaking woman sit up.

"When I get my hands on him..."Shego mumbled.

"I can handle it." Betty said, tossing a look over her shoulder. "Follow The Ron Factor, he knows what he's doing."

"Better pay attention, Director!" Dough screamed, him and his shadow moving forward for an open palmed slap.

Kim allowed Shego to steady her weight on her as they stood, watched Betty dance beneath the slap and step to the side. _She's avoiding his hits..._Kim thought as she dragged Shego to where Ron was standing, _I hope Ron knows what he's doing too, if he could slap Shego around like that then..._

"KP! Back to earth, KP!" Ron waved his arms about after he'd set Rufus down, who spoke in his normal half human half mole rat speech and waved the trio to follow.

"I'm here, Ron, let's roll." Kim spared Betty one last look before slipping into the smaller cavern that a statue had been hiding.

"Rufus found this place while we were looking through the notebook," Which Ron still held tucked beneath his arm, "I pushed the statue out the way while you and everyone else were distracted."

"Good thinking, Ron." Kim said, shaking under the weight of Shego's body. No one ever said she was light.

"Need some help, KP?" Ron asked, moving to the side to scoop up Shego's other arm, who groaned when she felt it move.

Kim was suddenly very glad Ron had come along on this trip with her, he really was the best friend she ever could have. "Thanks Ron."

"Np prob, KP." Ron said, his expression serious.

"Do you think...if Betty doesn't survive up there..."

"Don't think like that, KP. I'm sure she'll be fine." Ron nodded, "I believe in her. She'll buy us the time we need to find something to help us. Maybe...maybe something in this book."

_I'm putting all my trust in this Ron Factor of yours, Betaroo..._Kim thought, _Please let it work._

With Ron and Kim working together to drag a stunned Shego it didn't take them long to come upon another room dressed up much like the golden room. This one was silver in color, but a tad smaller then the first one. More so, as large as living room. With a nod Kim left Ron with Shego, slipping out from under her arm to investigate the floating necklaces over a large stone slab. They all glowed softly, all six of them...but two were missing.

"Rat." Ron whispered and Rufus nodded as he leapt up onto the stone slab to point at each floating symbol above them. "And something else."

"You know what they say?" Kim asked, surprised really. "Looks like jibberish to me."

"It's greek, KP. I see a lot of it on Everlot, it's like secret code for some of us."

"You still play Everlot?" Kim asked.

Ron blushed a bit and shrugged, almost cutely. "I...I play sometime, still, you know, alittle bit."

Kim giggled, but Shego's sudden groan reminded her of the business and danger at hand.

"Where are we?" Shego asked. She brung her arm from around Ron's neck and stood straight, rubbing her injured back. _That was something else, _Shego thought before grunting as Kim gave her a crushing hug.

"Oh I'm glad you're alright, Shego!"

Shego, in turn, blushed and shrugged. "I heal fast, I wasn't _really_ hurt." Shego took the time to look around after that, examining the room with a frown. "Where's the eye patched fiend?"

"Betty?" Kim asked, before biting her lip as she released Shego.

"Oh man, don't tell me she bit the dust."

"Of course not!" Kim said, "She's buying us time."

Ron in the meantime, after Shego had let him go, wandered over to the slab, examining each word.

_Rat, Panda, Wolf, Tiger, Fox, Mouse, Monkey, and something else I can't read..._

Shudder, "Monkey..."

"Monkey?" Kim asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste and unpleasant memories. "I thought that had been destroyed, or lost, or whatever..."

"It probably regenerated itself and popped up back here. This temple must be their..house or something." Ron said, before he reached forward.

"Don't even think about touching those." Came a sudden snarl.

Shego, Kim and Ron whirled around once again as the small form of Dough came past the entrance, Betty in his grasp as he drug her unmoving body behind him.

"I have to say, she was hard to catch." Dough laughed, lifting his hand to toss the Director toward the group.

Shego and Kim both reached forward to catch Betty's slumped form, relieved that their teammate was still breathing at least.

"Dammit," Shego snarled, feeling some emotion for the Director, after all, she was the only other person who knew what it felt like to suddenly loose human status. "How the hell are we gonna beat this freak?"

Kim frowned then, determined as she glanced to the orbs. "These are what he wants." Suddenly, she reached out, snatching them up into her grasp. "He's not getting them."

Dough snarled, stepping further into the smaller room. "You best give me those now little girl, you don't know what your dealing with."

"But I do." Echoed another voice.

"Brother?"

"Cents!" Ron and Kim yelled, Shego only groaned.

"Another one?"

Cents stood behind his brother, dressed in his business slacks and suit just as Dough was. Around his neck also shined a talisman.

"That must be the missing one!" Ron whispered.

"Uh-huh," Rufus said, crawling up Ron's leg to settle on his shoulder again, "Dragon!"

Cents gave Kim Possible and her friends a slow nod before narrowing his gaze at his brother. "I found out about what you were doing one day I had followed you. That's why I called Team Possible, to get you to cease this stupid endeavor of yours. Working for evil? Brother, we aren't about that. You soiled our family's temple with your greed."

"You know nothing about my dreams and plans, this isn't simply greed!"

Cents shook his head. "What has been done is now completed, you've broken the trust of our clan."

"Clan?" Kim whispered, flashing Ron a confused look that he returned. Apparently, WEE was dipping into things they had no business dipping in.

Now, so were they.

Dough said nothing else, simply lunged for his brother with a cry of rage and fustration. Cents easily dodged him, just shifting his body to the side before he twisted, turning to face his brother fully and putting himself between Kim Possible and Dough.

"I shall hold him off, when you find a clearing, run." Cents grunted out, extending his hands in front of his body before a burst of electricity ran down his arms to his hands to craft and create a long symbol covered pole.

"Whoa!" Shego exclaimed, "I'd like to learn how to do that."

Dough, on the other hand, wasn't as impressed as the group and hooking his fingers he rushed forward again...just like a rat. Cents swung the pole forward, meaning to slam it against Dough's body, but the taller man missed as his shorter brother ducked beneath it. And the dance began.

"Okay..." Ron said, nervously as he moved to the outer wall where Kim and Shego were slowly creeping with a still unconscious Betty.

"Lemme sling her over my back, Princess." Shego grunted, finding the current dragging they were doing with the Director a tad difficult.

"We just can't leave him here.." Kim hissed, clutching the orbs to her chest as Shego took Betty from her and placed her over her shoulder in a fireman's carry.

Shego paused and so did Ron, but they both looked unsure. Ron more so then Shego.

"What should we do then, KP?"

There was a grunt, Cents hunching over as his blood lusting brother punched him square in the chest.

"Maybe we can slip one of these things on and try out luck?"

Ron gave a sharp nod and motioning for a corner the group moved on, sitting down there and shifting through the talismans. Kim tried one on first, picking up a random blue talisman on a necklace and looping it over her head.

"Well?" Shego growled.

"Nothing." Kim sighed, slipping it off. "I guess you have to be special or something."

"Maybe we should just run," Ron offered, moving a shaky hand toward the Monkey talisman before shaking his head.

"No Ron," Kim muttered, snatching up another one with a growing frustration and finding no effect for that one as well. "We're Team Possible, we don't give up. Look, there are only six of them, one of them has to work for us. Look, open the notebook, maybe we can scan it, see how one of these things work."

Shego stared hard at the talismans as Kim and Ron began to leaf through the notebook again but what good would that do if Cents was defeated or stunned and they all got slaughtered? Shego frowned, fingertips resting against Betty's mop of uneven cut hair and listening to the sound of battle in the background. _That guys not going to last much longer, _Shego thought, sliding her green gaze to the scene, _He's holding back...because it's his brother and he doesn't want to hurt him._ But Shego snarled soon enough. _But that bastard ain't no kin of mine._

**Your wasting time...**

Shego jerked then, glancing around with wide eyes, unnoticed by Ron and Kim who continued to look through the book with desperation.

**Yo, to your left.**

Shego blinked, lifting a hand to rub at her eyes as she groaned and shook her head. _I'm going insane, or I've been in the dark for too long._

**You aren't losing your sanity, and your eye site is fine.**

Then why, Shego thought, was she seeing what she was? There, standing at her side was a large black furred wolf, it's narrow head painted with a large green spot around the muzzle and the paws. It's ears flicked forward, as it shifted it's head to the fighting brothers then back to Shego.

**If you wish to help the Dragon defeat the Rat you must place me around your neck.**

"No way," Shego whispered, unheard by Kim and Ron who were still preoccupied, but Betty shifted and groaned, eyes fluttering open.

**You don't have much of a choice. The Dragon's emotions are getting in the way of his hunt...with me, with us, we will defeat him. Now do it. There isn't room for much argument.**

Shego shuddered as the wolf flashed her a rather sharp teeth, its jaws opening slightly in threat, but she had the feeling it was laughing at her, or smiling. Not trying to really look hostile.

**The one who rests on your lap. Heh, give her that one. **

The wolf motioned it's head toward another talisman, the blue one that Kim had tried on but then put down. Once again Shego shook her head, this was just way to freaky. Apparently though, the wolf had grown impatient and with a loud snap of it's jaws that Shego was surprised Ron and Kim didn't hear Shego reached into the pile and put the black talisman around her neck.

"What are you doing Shego?" Kim asked, watching Shego slip the blue one around a more conscious and confused Betty.

"Okay, Princess. That wolf is telling me to do it!"

Kim looked distressed and Shego was unsure as of why before the wolf gave a chuckle that rolled down Shego's spine.

**She can't see me, only you, because I've chosen you.**

_Great, _Shego thought, _Now she thinks I'm crazy._

"Look, Pumpkin, you gotta trust me okay?"

Kim shook her head. "Shego, it won't work, I tried that one already."

"It'll work with me, just...just trust me."

Kim frowned as Betty sat up fully but soon enough she nodded. "I trust you."

Turning around and flashing Kim a grin she would turn to face the battle, which during the time they had been talking, had gone from bad to worse.

_This better work, dammit._

**Do not doubt my power, and I will not doubt your ability to weld it.**

With a snarp nod Shego charged forward with a battle cry, alerting the two men to her actions. Cents was down on the ground, his brother's fat fingertips around his neck, choking him. Cents eyes grew wide with surprise before they narrowed in pain. That was when Dough looked up, only to have his face punched by a glowing plasma hand.

The rat possessed man reared up and off his brother, roaring with some inhuman sound and clutching his face.

"I hit the bastard!" Shego cried, surprised herself that she'd managed to connect.

**Of course you did. **

With a smirk Shego moved in for another hit, pausing as she was jerked, a pale hand clutching her wrist.

"Please, don't kill him." Cents wheezed out through sore throat muscles.

With a slow nod Shego gulped, "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

Cents let her go, head thumping on the ground so he could catch his breath and Shego would let him...while she pummeled his brother.

"Oomph!" Shego fell to her knees as Dough laughed, retracting his hand and getting ready to bring it down upon her head. _Dammit! Got distracted._ Shego closed her eyes, preparing for the pain of the blow but it never hit...

Dough had fallen onto his back with Betty upon his chest, straddling the lodge owners belly and trying to find a hold on his throat while the male clawed at her sleeved arms, ripping the fabric up to shreds. Soon enough he'd reach her flesh but...Betty didn't seem to notice this. With her lips pulled back from her teeth in a animalistic snarl her talisman glowed a pale white. "_What's mine is mine, and no one touches what's mine, give it back, give back what belongs to me! Gemini, Gemini you bastard, I'll kill you, you were never anything!"_ She spit in Dough's face, hissing viciously. Shego watched, shocked and to a degree, afraid.

**Best get her, the White Tiger has little control over its temper and aggression. Sigh, it must have tapped into her agitation and fueled itself.**

_What the hell is that suppose to mean? You mean I just gave Director a rage amplifier?_

**Well, the White Tiger is normally so calm and collected, the host must have been pushed beyond her mental limits.**

_Great..._

Kim was yelling and shouting from the corner of the room as Ron held her back, obviously, going to Betty as she was would not have been a good idea, but Ron couldn't seem to get her to understand that. Shego whipped her head back toward Director, watching the shadows play across the wall, a tiger and rat twisting and writhing. They were fighting even on that level?

"Betaroo!" Kim yelled, "Heel!"

Suddenly Betty stopped, as if the reality of that name crashed and washed over her, bringing back awareness and mental stability. "Huh?" She asked, that was when Dough suddenly bucked up, tossing the Director over his head and onto the floor.

"Good job, Princess!" Shego yelled, though Betty didn't get back up, she was much to shocked over her actions. "Looks like I've got to do this."

Cents was up and moving, using his pole to walk himself over to Shego. "You have to call your talisman." The thin man coughed, holding up his palm. "Focus on your inner beast and draw it forth."

Shego scoffed, swearing she didn't need any such thing, but Dough was regaining himself and she wanted to end this quickly.

After all, those hot springs were calling her name and it was so damn cold.

Holding out both her hands she took a deep breath and felt something within her chest, a power that was different from her plasma fire, something that had not been there before. She clutched her hands into a fist and suddenly, within her minds eye stood the wolf. It tilted back it's head and howled, the power suddenly thrumming from the amulet around her neck and echoing down her arms like heat. It licked at her flesh but did not burn. It traveled down her body to her closed palms before exploding into a shape. A blade first, before the hilt was formed, heavy and solid in Shego's grasp. When Shego reopened her eyes with a gasp she saw before her a decent sized katana, the blade flat and square, several symbols carved into the metal.

Dough grew pale when he saw the blade. He wouldn't be able to stop that as easily as a something blunt like a sword. This was sharp...this was...

Suddenly Shego grinned, though it wasn't something pleasant or teasing, like the grins she would have given Kim before a good fight, something she always looked forward too, no this one seemed sadistic and uncaring, this one was...

It was wolfish.

"What's happening, KP?" Ron whispered, gathering the notebook and other amulets from off the ground.

"I...don't know." Kim whispered, responding but barely. She could feel it, actually _feel_ the brush of Shego's amulet, it's power, thick in the air. The other amulets in Ron's grasped hummed to life, as if they felt it too. Another animal spirit was awakened.

Shego chuckled, clutching the sword within her grasp as a thought occurred to her. The wolf seemed to laugh within her mind.

**Try it.**

And she did.

Dough stumbled back as the blade within Shego's grasp suddenly lit up with plasma fire, Shego's grin growing wide and broad as she watched with pleasure as the fire spread from her palm across the blade like liquid until it was coating the metal like a snugly fit glove.

"Well, Mr. Dough, shall we play a game?" Shego purred.

Betty slowly got up with a soft growl, rubbing the back of her head as she felt her heart stop hammering in her chest. Lifting up her eye she gave Shego and Dough a glance, gasping at what she saw. Shego, a weapon in her grasp and on fire, and a scared looking Dough as well.

"It's called, Crazy Crazy Dance.." Shego chirped, pleasantly, ever playful even before defeating and humiliating her opponent.

Betty's eye grew wide, her fingertips twitching as she glanced to them then to her side where there stood, much like Shego's wolf had appeared before her, a large white black stripped tiger, whose eye–the same one as Betty's–was ruined. There was a long scar running from the muzzle to the eye, which portrayed how it had lost it. Betty wondered...

**_It was the Wolf that took it._** The Tiger's voice snarled into her mind, causing her to wince.**_ That action you took, it was stupid and unplanned. Let's get it right this time._**

Although the animal spirit that spook with her was rude, for one, and aggressive, Betty rose, knowing that with this talisman she could defeat her brother and his entire organization once and for all.

_**Let's not get ahead of ourselves, one step at a time.**_

The Tiger was almost gentle when it spoke next.

_**You wish to call the true talismans power? Look for it.**_

Betty turned her head to ask, but then, just like that, it was gone.

Shego smirked, swung the sword wide and nearly took out one of Dough's limbs as he stumbled back, preparing to block another thrust of the blade. Shego was playing with him, he realized, and it only angered his animal spirit. Dough wondered where the hell his kick-ass weapon was?

"You see...I give you directions," Shego said, swinging the blade out in a wide arch to the left, watching Dough clumsily duck beneath the blade, "And you have to follow them."

Kim and Ron were soon both watching the display with wide eyes, having rushed over to Cents to help him stand.

"But, you have to watch out!" Shego yelled, swiping for the man again as he barely managed to dodge. "Cuz the beat gets faster...and so do the directions."

Betty cupped her hands together, taking a deep breath as she focused to gain her center, to search that part of herself that only she knew, and there, sleeping, was something she had not felt there before. She gasped it, with visible hands and ripped, pulling out a sudden wind that blew across the small room and caused Shego's flame to falter.

"Eh?" Shego muttered, cursing when Dough suddenly swung for her and she'd barely had enough time to move out of the way.

Kim's jaw popped open when the song of a chime echoed within the room and it began to...snow?

"Oh wow!" Ron shouted, Rufus just as suddenly excited. "We're underground and it's snowing!"

Betty glanced up, though somehow knew it was her doing, looking to what was within her grasp she swallowed hard, the hilt firmly held in her grasp and around said hilt was the chime that kept ringing with her movement. But what had really caused Betty to stare toward her hand was the weapon she held.

It wasn't a belt.

It was something better.

With a flick of her wrist Betty and a lift of her arm Betty brought the chain whip over her head before gracefully moving it back down the ground once more. It snapped against the silver floor with a heavy thud, the chains slithering over the earth before Betty gave a soft conserved smile, an official smile which held no emotion, nothing but business.

"Of course, sometimes, the game can be played with a partner..."

Shego smirked, lowering her head as she began to walk back toward Mr. Dough. "Yes, that's right, so are you ready to play?"

"Because, we are." Betty added.

Dough wasn't.

* * *

Cents stood in front of the lodge he and his brother had built so that they'd be closer to the temple that held the animal spirits, but now, as he looked to Kim Possible and her companions, he knew he'd be leaving the animal spirits in the right hands.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Possible. I'll be sure to take my brother to the proper people." Slung over his shoulder laid his brother, burned and bruised, welts across his back and other portions of his body, and the talisman of the rat was off, held in Cents other hand.

"Are you sure we couldn't take that one off your hands?" Kim asked meekly, but Cents shook his head.

"This talisman choose to ally itself with him, it too shall be punished."

"Oh," Kim whispered, she hadn't known that the animal spirits could be punished as well.

"I offer you the rest of the weekend, but then I must suggest you leave. This place is unholy now, and I'll have to close it down, WEE knows too much now." There was a sigh and a shake of his head, but he continued on. "Please, use whatever facilities you'd like before you leave."

"Hot springs, hell yeah!" Shego cried, still shivering and huddled in her winter coat, but grinning all the same.

Kim was relieved after Shego and Betty had defeated Dough, not wanting to ever have to experience calling Betty back from her rage, or watch Shego's sadistic expression or joy of battle again. It was frightening in a way. But now, the two seemed normal enough, the talismans still around their necks but hidden away as Betty rolled up a snow ball and pelted Ron in the back of the head with it.

"Hey!"

Kim smiled, she was sure they'd be okay, but now, now they'd really have to get on the ball. Pulling out her Kiminucator, she contacted Wade.

The super ten year old genius popped onto the screen immediately. "What's up, Kim?"

"Boy have I got a story to tell you."

* * *

To be continued... 


	10. Chapter 10

Here ya go, review if ya wanna 'n have fun...

Disclaimer: It ain't mine, it's Disney's.

* * *

Silk Leashes 

By: Myself

**Confrontations of an Interesting Sort**

"What a weekend."

Kim fell backwards, landing perfectly in the center of her small bed, exhausted but satisfied. More then anything, she was just glad to be back home.

_Especially after Shego decided to run naked through the resort after we got out of the hot springs, _Kim thought. That was a day she'd never forget. Though she didn't want to make it a habit of chasing the ex-villainess through resorts in nothing but a robe the moment had been kind of...fun?

_Ugh, I'm becoming perverted, that has to be it. _

With a sigh Kim turned her head to the side, feeling the comfort of the blanket on the bed and knowing that it was her owns and not that odd resorts. After telling Wade about what had happened he'd suggested they leave as soon as they could. It had taken Kim everything she had to drag Shego away from the resort after Saturday night. It was like the green skinned woman had become addicted to nothing more then a huge tub with steaming water. _Maybe she likes the heat..._

Now it was Sunday afternoon, and she was sure Shego was around pouting somewhere downstairs.

Kim sat up, shaking her head and standing. There, on her desk, sat a large thick heavy book. _I better get started._ Kim remembered clearly what Wade had told her the day they'd found out about all that mystic mumbo jumbo...

"_Okay Kim, seems like you've thwarted some sort of advanced plan of the WEE and now that they have control over GJ they're going to be cracking down on the whole 'kill Shego and Dr. Director' thing. We need a plan, we have to get them now while we still have control of what they want, but in the meantime you need to start treating Shego and Dr. Director like real animals, because from what I've seen, well, you aren't. No more calling them by their real names, we can't give WEE something to focus on. When you get back home there's a book on care for exotic animals on your desk, open it, study it, follow it. I'll break into GJ headquarters and see what that Scar is up to concerning the Animal Spirits. Oh, and hide those, don't let them get taken and for gods sake don't let Shego or Dr. Director use them!_"

So Kim reached over and grabbed the book, picking it up and moving back to the bed to settle down for one very long reading session. She'd stuffed the talismans underneath her pillow, after all they should have been safe enough there, at least until she could find someplace other then beneath her head every night. She left the Wolf and Tiger with Shego and Betty, she figured they were responsible to keep their own and plus, they didn't seem to want to part with them.

_So let's see..._, Kim thought, turning the first page and bypassing the introduction, _Your pet and you must build a perfect relationship of understanding...Where did Wade get this book anyway...? Taking a predator into your household is a lot of hard work and very time consuming. You must give your exotic predator a lot of attention to meet their special needs. Pah! _Kim turned another page in the book before she paused at a certain page, tilting her head as she read the next few lines. _Your exotic pet needs to be groomed and bathed at least every two days. Brushing your pet's fur builds bonding between the owner and the pet and can sometimes be calming for an aggressive or restless exotic animal. Uh-huh..._A few more pages were turned before Kim found a very interesting section. _Disciplining you're exotic animal._ Alright! This was exactly what Kim needed.

_Disciplining your exotic pet is a very important step of the bonding process. You are the owner and they are the pet, not the other way around. Show your pet whose boss by delivering a small smack on the muzzle if disobedient or spraying your pet with water to make them listen._ _Remember to never over do it, beating a pet or harming it in an extreme physical way is not how to dominant your soon to be best friend. You want your pet to love and obey you, not fear and hate you._ _Here are some other tips on pet discipline. _

Kim had read for quite awhile before the beeping of a horn from outside her window startled her. Was she expecting company and had forgotten? It was possible, with her mind focused on so many things at once...

"Hey! Princess, that Monique gal is at the door." Shego yelled, grumpily from the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, Sheeroo." Kim responding, dropping the book on her bed and rushing down the stairs to greet one of her best friends.

Monique looked up from her spot on the couch where she'd been holding a conversation with a casually dressed Doctor Possible. "Hey, girlfriend! Heard you just got back and I was thinking we could go out shopping today, you know, before all the malls closed and we're left with nothing fun to do till tomorrow."

Kim smiled, glancing to her mother who quirked a brow behind her square framed glasses and silently went back to her book with a sign. "Go. I'll watch your...um puppies."

Kim sighed, "You don't have to if you don't think you can handle it Mom, I can hardly do it myself." Soon as Kim had finished the sentence there was a loud yelling from the backyard and a scream. Kim's mother looked pale but smiled reassuringly.

"No, no go. I can handle it. I've got a belt, I mean, they act like children it shouldn't be to hard. I'll be firm like I am with Jim and Tim."

"Okay then, Mom." Kim said.

"Ms. Shego, stop it, stop it now! Put down that hose–Wha-HEY!"

"I hope you know what your getting into, Mrs. Possible." Monique added, only after the squealing had begun outside...

"Me too..."

"Hold on, Monique." Kim said, moving toward her bedroom door. "Let me grab this book Wade sent me, maybe if I need anything from it I can get it while we're out."

"Right then, hurry up!"

* * *

"You've had quite the adventure, girlfriend," Monique muttered, turning the wheel of the large van as they pulled up into the malls parking lot, "So these animal spirit thingies are just stuffed beneath your pillow? Not a safe place to hide them." 

Kim nodded in agreement as they exited the car, Monique closing her door and putting on the alarm as they moved to enter. "I know, but I couldn't just put it out in the open like that, under the pillow is the best place I can think of right now."

"Well, can't help that." Monique said, pushing open the door and ushering Kim in before she entered herself. "Where to first, Kim?"

Kim rubbed her chin. "Remember the book I told you about? I think I need to pick up some animal brushes from Smarty Mart. When we were there the last time I only got collars and leashes. I need a spray bottle too, and maybe some...toys?" Kim winced, she wasn't looking forward to this.

"Don't look so down and confused, Kim. What Wade said is pretty smart. Those bad guys could be anywhere, best get down with the program..." Monique tapped her chin, "Speaking of...bad guys..."

"Finally, I've caught up to you," Sneered a panting Bonnie Rockwaller, who was bent over and clutching her knees. Catching her breath she stood up, brushing herself off to regain that moment of self confidence. "You've been up to something Ms. Perfect."

"Get your finger out of my face, Bonnie," Kim frowned, brushing past her rival cheerleader and heading toward the Smarty Mart mall entrance, Monique right behind her with a smirk on her face.

Bonnie, undaunted, followed the pair. "You've been doing some pretty kinky stuff, Ms. Perfect." Bonnie grinned, noticing the way Kim suddenly grew tense and feeling smug when the red head turned to glare at her.

"Says who?" Kim growled.

"Says my own two eyes! You've been hanging out with two women, a one eye'd freak and a green skinned one."

"They aren't freaks, Bonnie." Monique interrupted, hands on her hips as she quirked a brow, "And what is your concern with 'em?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Bonnie frowned, poking out her lip. She only came to question one person, and that was lil' Ms. Perfect, not her friends.

"Doesn't matter Bonnie," Kim said, "What's your point because I've got things to do." As if she needed this on her spring vacation.

Bonnie opened her mouth before she closed it again, looking frustrated and displeased, but she found her voice soon enough. "I was there, at the ski resort for my vacation with my sisters and my mother." Bonnie paused in what she had to say, frowning again and Kim felt a bit bad about her rudeness, knowing that if Bonnie had been there with her sisters she hadn't really enjoyed the trip. "I saw you and the baboon leave together with those woman and I followed you just far enough before you went in some cave. You were all in there for a pretty long time before you came back out all beat up with those men..."

Kim gnawed on her bottom lip while Monique crossed arms beneath her chest, "I was on a mission..."

"I peeked inside the cave but all I heard were noises and then that one skinny dude brushed past me so fast I don't think he saw me, but he had this big weapon in his hand and...But, but that's not the point!" Bonnie growled before lifting her finger again, "I've seen you with those girls before, Ms. Perfect, and yesterday night when I saw you chasing that green one through the halls and she was naked, that's all the proof I needed. You're a freak, Ms. Perfect, and a freak can't be on the cheerleading squad. I fear for our safety. You might try to molest us or something." Finally, she'd come out with it, what she'd assumed since the beginning of this entire scenario. Ms. Perfect, she was...was...she was like _that!_ She had to be, I mean straight women don't chase naked woman down halls telling them to come back to the room!

Kim was speechless for a moment, wondering, assuming that...Bonnie thought she was...

"You think I'm gay?" Kim asked, clearly surprise.

Bonnie sputtered, "Yes!"

Monique's cheek twitched and she flashed a thin smile. "Bonnie doesn't know what she's talking about, Kim, as usual."

Bonnie frowned once more, sending a glare Monique's way and turning to face her fully, taking her finger and shoving it against Monique's chest. "You listen here, I know what I saw and I know what I'm talking about! Hah, besides, is it my fault if you didn't know what your friend has been doing? Oh what's wrong? Angry she didn't tell you about her dirty taboo secrets?"

"This is for a mission!" Kim interrupted, yelling, though amazingly enough people went about their day, ignoring the three girls as they argued, "I'm not like that--"

"You shutup Lil Ms. Freak Perfect, I'm not talking to you right now or listening to your excuses, I'm talking to--"

Bonnie stopped mid sentence and swore she hadn't even seen Monique move, but she had felt and heard the loud slap she'd given her. Slowly a stunned Bonnie lifted a hand to her cheek, feeling the red throbbing mark there with wide eyes. Speechlessly staring forward with her head turned to the side, that was just how hard she'd been hit.

"Sorry about that Kim, here..." Monique, still calm and playful as ever, reached out to grasp the back of Bonnie's neck, who was still pretty much out of it. Bonnie just couldn't believe she'd been hit, slapped no less! Like she was a nobody or something. "I'll go inform Bonnie about your mission so she doesn't go around about school next Monday spreading misinformation like she normally does." With a cheerful thin smile Monique stared down the back of Bonnie's neck with narrowed eyes, "You go ahead and get that stuff you need, kay girlfriend? You meet me back at the van."

Kim, for once, had nothing to say. She had been about to smack Bonnie herself, but she wouldn't have...really done it. Bonnie was always trying to ruin her, but Monique...well, she supposed her friend didn't take any crap. Though Kim felt a bit bad for liking that Bonnie got hit, she couldn't deny that she was grateful her friend had taken up for her. It meant a lot, especially with how stressed she'd been feeling.

"L-let go of me! H-how dare you!" Bonnie winced, reaching back both her hands as Monique tightened her grip on the back of her neck, "That hurts!"

"I bet it does..." Monique whispered, grinning before shoving Bonnie forward and waving bye to Kim, at least for the moment. When Kim had turned to enter the store Monique leaned forward, sneering as she whispered into Bonnie's ear. "Alright then, Ms. Rockwaller, we're going to have a nice little talk and believe me, by the end of it we're going to see some improvement on this little attitude of yours and these little assumptions you've been making, oui?"

Maybe, for the first time in a long time, Bonnie was scared.

Maybe...

* * *

Kim had stayed a long time in Smarty Mart, it had taken her awhile to decide whether to buy Shego a doggie bed or not. The ex-villainess was bound to have a fit, and so would Dr. Director if they didn't try to kill her for some of the things she'd bought first. _And of course they will_, she thought. So, since she was already going to hear about it from them for half the things she'd gotten she just decided to go ahead and buy the largest pet beds she could find. Amazingly, they had them large enough for humans. Maybe the dogs actually did get that big or something was seriously wrong with Middleton's pet laws. 

With her purchases held firmly in her grasp she went to the parking lot, spotting a smiling Monique as she leaned against the car with the door open listening to something Kim thought was classical music.

_Monique listens to that kind of stuff?_

Well, Kim didn't worry about it. She also saw Bonnie there, with her hands on her lap and her gaze on the ground looking confused and worried. Kim approched them both.

"Welcome back, Kim!" Monique said, turning down the music to glance toward Bonnie who immediately stood up and moved to Kim with a strained expression, like she was holding in a lot of emotion.

"I'm sorry, Kim." Was all she muttered before she quickly walked away, leaving Kim to feel awkward and confused in front of Monique who had moved to get inside the car.

"Well? Come on! We don't have all day, more places to go to and I'm starving."

With a laugh Kim entered the car, she'd worry about Bonnie later, right now it was so not the drama.

* * *

Kim entered the house with a yawn, several bags of merchandise slung over her shoulder. "Hey Mom!" Kim yelled, smiling as her mother poked her head out from the kitchen doorway. 

"Yes, Kimmie?" Doctor Possible asked, wiping her hands off on a cloth she'd reached into the kitchen to grab. "What did you buy?"

Kim moved to set her bags just inside her room door. "Oh, some stuff for the..um..puppies?" Because her mom had taken to calling them that for some strange reason, as if it would block out the painful fact that those 'puppies' were human. "And some new clothes for myself. Monique's coming over tomorrow too, to spend the night for a few days I think. Is that fine mom?"

Her mother nodded, retreating back into the kitchen. "Yes yes..."

"So where is Sheeroo and Betaroo?" Kim asked, glancing around the living room but finding a definite lack of the mentioned people.

"They're up in your room, Kim. I gave them some exercise, they're quite lazy. Probably sleep right now..mm..."

Kim wondered just how her mother had given them exercise but decided against asking, moving to walk up the stairs and show her 'pets' their gifts. When she cleared the top of the stairs she found an unconscious Shego and a groaning Betty flopped on her bed on top of eachother.

"So, mother kept you busy huh?"

Betty blinked, shoving Shego's arm from off her chest. "Yes, had us help with cleaning the house. Personally, I think it would have gone better had Shego been able to wash a dish without dropping one every ten minutes."

Kim giggled, setting the bags against a wall and unpacking them as Betty wiggled out from beneath Shego and moved to investigate the contents within them. Shego's snoring was loud and thunderous for a time, but Betty shifted the younger woman onto her stomach and the sound ceased.

"It's like a sleeping beast, that snoring."

Kim giggled again.

A large black dog bed was pulled out of the bag and a large blue one, set side by side and pilled high with pillows and comfy looking blankets. Kim rose up and dusted her hands giving Betty a look she didn't like. Betty glanced to the blue dog bed then back to Kim before pointing.

"Ms. Possible...are you expecting me to...sleep there?" Betty asked.

"Yup." Kim said, frowning as she watched the rise and fall of Shego's back as she slept. Just how in the world was she going to move her?

"I...can't do that." Betty frowned, thinking that to be the ultimate form of degration.

"I'm sorry, Betaroo." Kim said, "But you have to, we have to be careful and what Wade said is right, I haven't been treating you like I'm suppose to." Settling on the bed she dragged the bag over, reaching in and pulling out twin fur brushes and two dog dishes. "Look! I got you these cute dishes, try to go with the flow will you?"

Betty frowned with distaste but slowly lowered onto the bed regardless, folding her legs. She was a grown woman...about to sleep in a dog bed...she sighed. "Well, it isn't so bad."

"See! Cheer up. Come on over and help me move Shego to hers."

Betty shrugged and got back up, helping Kim lift Shego and place her on her bed, where she seemed to automatically curl up and snuggle against a pillow to resume her snoring.

"Aw, it's sorta cute..." Kim whispered.

"Don't let Ms. Shego hear you say that." Betty grimaced.

Kim tossed Betty a stuffed object and she caught it without thinking, only to stare at it afterwards.

"Eek!"

Betty tossed it right on back and Kim caught it effortlessly frowning. "What's wrong?"

"C-c-c-c-cuddle buddy..." Betty stuttered, shaking visibly with fear.

"Aw! But it's harmless and I bought it just for you. I got Shego a Wolfar." Kim held it up, some hideous cross between a wolf and a bear and she moved over to tuck it between Shego's arms. Still holding whatever hideous cuddle buddy she'd bought for Betty she would thrust that one her way, "And you got a cute Tigerove." Kim took the Cuddle Buddy which was a tiger with several white feathers all over it and placed it in Betty's hand. "Now, we all have one."

Betty held onto the accursed manifestation of her nightmares and sat down upon her bed watching Kim pull out her Pandaroo and change for bed herself.

"Okay, tomorrow morning I take you and Shego out for a walk with Monique. Maybe I'll call and invite Ron and Rufus along." Kim mumbled to herself, ready for a good nights sleep and a brand new start for tomorrow.

"R-r-right..." Betty gulped, setting the Tigerove on the side of the bed before curling up and tossing the covers over her head with a well placed curse on whoever made Cuddle Buddies soul.

With a smile Kim got into bed, reaching underneath her pillow to check for the talismans. _Good...still there..._With that thought in mind Kim fell asleep.

* * *

There was a field of endless green, like a sea that stretched out for miles and within the center stood a tree. It was huge, reaching up into the night sky as the stars twinkled like winking dots on a black campus. It was a beautiful site, for the most part, as the wind blew through the tree shifting and shaking Japanese cherry blossom from their branches to scatter across the landscape and fall like snow. 

Beneath this tree of this rested a blue fox and across from this fox sat Kim Possible.

"Where am I?" She whispered, taking in her surroundings with wide eyes.

_You are in the center of your soul._

Kim looked around for the source of the voice that echoed across the plains but found no one but the fox across from her, suddenly her eyes got twice as big.

_Are you surprised?_ The voice asked as the fox watch her slyly behind closed eyes and seemed to grin. _You shouldn't be. After all, me and you are just alike._

"How is this possible?" Kim asked, unsure of this place and unsure of the fox. "You're one of those animal spirits aren't you?"

_Yes, one of the few you've stuffed beneath your pillow._ The fox shook its head, sitting up with its head tilted to the side in wonder. _An odd place to hide something so valuable, yes?_

Kim frowned, shaking her head and knowing this had to be a dream. "I don't understand though, why are you speaking with me? Is something wrong?"

_Nothing...yet...but you see, I think I like you. _The fox responded, _and I don't like many. I think you are the one in who I shall bond with._

"This has got to be a mistake." Kim said, "I'm nothing special."

_Oh? The Blue Fox makes no mistake...I am always right. _The fox grinned, flashing canine fang as it extended a paw. _Wear me for I and you are now one. I will visit you again sometime, for now our visit has been completed._

Kim opened her mouth to say more, to ask more, for she had many questions to ask but before she knew it the world around her went black.

* * *

"Kiiiiimmie...Kiiiiimmieeeee.." 

"Ms. Shego, really, is all that whining nessicary?"

"Can it, Director."

Kim groaned, an arm flung over her face as she mumbled incoherently. Suddenly she sat up, the images of last nights dream flooding her memories. "It was a dream..." Kim whispered, lifting up her pillow to check all the talismans that she held in her possessions.

"What are you freaking out about, Princess?" Shego mumbled, scratching beneath her collar and talisman necklace.

"Nothing, Sheeroo. Why did you wake me up?" Kim asked, irritated. She needed her sleep, dammit.

"The door bell, Ms. Possible, someone's ringing it."

Kim glanced at the alarm clock, the time 1 pm flashing in angry red digital pixels.

"Oh snap! That's Monique! Where's mom and dad?" Kim asked, flinging off covers and sheets, "And why are you guys still not dressed?"

Shego grunted, catching a pillow in the face. "They left earlier to go grocery shopping." The green skinned woman advioded that last question all together. Though the answer was obviously because she hadn't felt like getting ready, after all, she wasn't going anywhere.

Kim cursed, stubbing her toe on the edge of her bed as she quickly wrapped herself in a robe and rushed down the stairs. Panting she opened the door.

"Gods, I'm sorry Monique I over...slept?"

Kim stood there for a moment, mouth wide open and staring straight into Monique's smug expression.

There stood Monique, a leash in her grasp as it lead to a studded collar around the neck of none other then Bonnie Rockwaller, her so called rival, who stood there looking submissive and yet severely pissed-off at the same time. "Hey, girlfriend, took ya long enough." Monique said, motioning toward Bonnie as she gave the leash a slight tug. "Kim, this is Nie-Nie, I brought her over to play with Sheeroo and Betaroo. Say 'hi' Nie-Nie."

"Hi..." Bonnie muttered.

* * *

To be continued... 


	11. Chapter 11

Finally!

Disclaimer: Kim Possible does not belong to me, ja? You see.

* * *

Silk Leashes 

By: Myself

**The AIEHuh?**

Kim was astonished. No, not astonished, but maybe surprised. Shocked could have also described how she felt, but it didn't seem as if any word in the English language could have laid claim to what she was feeling when she stared Bonnie Rockwaller, her rival, her enemy, her competition in the face that morning. In fact, if Kim would have known she was opening the door to find her best friend and her rival together on her porch she would have better prepared herself.

Not that it was the fact that they were together that surprised the teenage hero. Really, it wasn't! It was probably the fact that Monique was here with her rival on a leash and wearing a collar and had, apparently, addressed Bonnie as 'Nie-Nie'.

What was odder still was that when Monique had told 'Nie-Nie' to speak, she had most certainly spoken.

"This is so not the drama."

Monique could only shrug to that response, allowing a frown to appear on those brown skinned features. "Well, girlfriend? Gonna let us inside? Before we freeze to death?"

Even though it wasn't the least bit cold in Middleton around this time in the season Kim let Monique and Bonnie in, stepping to the side to allow it. "I don't believe this. Why is Bonnie on a leash?"

"Nie-Nie," Monique corrected, dragging a rather unwilling Bonnie toward the couch and once Monique had taken a seat upon it, with one look from the brown skinned girl, Bonnie reluctantly took a seat on the floor beside her legs. "And she wanted it after how bad she felt yesterday from saying all those awful things about you...I also thought she deserved it..and she's agreed to atone for her wrongs by becoming my pet for spring vacation."

Kim didn't particularly enjoy the idea of Monique acquiring Bonnie for a pet. Who would even want Bonnie as a friend? Besides, she was feeling a little uneasy in the way Monique kept shifting her hand through Bonnie's hair, or how Bonnie seemed so compliant and submissive when she was usually so dominate and aggressive. In truth, Bonnie, though agitated and embarrassed, looked quite natural and at home half snug against Monique's left leg. Kim shook her head to erase the image from her mind, really, she had to be looking to close into this situation.

"Monique," Kim began, but nervously, as she watched the pair on the couch. How could she even begin to process this scenario? "Monique...are you sure about this?"

Monique nodded, grinning faintly at Kim's unease. "Believe me, Kim, it's just till school starts up again. Perhaps if she can just understand what being done she won't be so ready to jump to outrageous assumptions...right, Nie-Nie?"

Bonnie nodded as she mumbled something in a low hushed whisper beneath her breath that Kim didn't catch.

Kim opened her mouth to say something more on the subject, still feeling uneasy at these developments, besides it was weird, Monique wasn't the one to just go around doing these sort of things all out of the blue like this, but a loud crash from her room interrupted her.

Then a scream...

Then another crash...

Followed shortly by a loud thud.

"Heh, better go take care of that, huh Kim?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Shego..." Growled an irritated Kim, who leaned against her door with fingers rubbing her forehead. 

"I couldn't help it, I'm sorry, I really am, but the timing was perfect and the prey was just sitting there--"

"Betaroo isn't prey..." Kim mumbled, looking at the disaster area that was her room. Pillows everywhere, sheets thrown all over the place. The room wasn't that big in the first place, so how could it look so messy? "I hope you plan on cleaning this up."

"No. And, way."

Kim groaned, between the new situation downstairs and now the passed out Director on her floor, she wasn't sure what to do. Instead, she decided on just snatching the held Cuddle Buddy from Shego's slender fingers and tossing the 'creation from hell' into the open bathroom door.

"Behave, please! I have company downstairs and–,"

"Oh yeah, the Monique gal."

"Yes, Monique, and Bonnie is down there too--"

"Bonnie?" This being said from the slowly rising Betty, who seeming to have come to her senses, was now aware and rather interested in whatever Kim and Shego were discussing.

"Another one of Kimmie's little friends."

"She is not my friend! She's my rival, my enemy"

"Yet she's welcomed into your home..."

"Not like that," Kim sighed, shaking her head and changing the subject, "It doesn't matter anyway. Are you okay? It sounded like people were dying up here..."

At that Betty grimaced, glancing to the floor either from embarrassment or shame. "I thought I was going to die..."

Shego only laughed in amusement as Kim shook her head, moving past Director to the bed, only to sigh in relief when she saw the talismans still in their place though the pillow was not.

"Please you guys, you have to be careful up here, these things are really powerful an--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Shego interrupted, snorting as she gathered herself from the floor, "We know already."

"If I had a newspaper right about now..."

"Oh! Well, I better go downstairs and greet the guests"

"Wait, Shego! Er, Sheeroo!" But the green skinned woman was already bolting down the stairs, leaving Kim and Betty to the messy room and the silence.

"Oh well," Betty shrugged, brushing herself off and blowing a strand of her short spiky hair from in front of her eye. She really hoped the rest would grow back soon... "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing, I guess..Least not now." Kim sighed before moving to join her company in the living room.

* * *

Monique already knew what was taking so long, Kim's 'pets' were a handful, and she wasn't surprised to see Shego bounding down the stairs with Kim and Director behind her, Bonnie on the other hand didn't look so good. Nervous? Well, Monique supposed she'd be too if she were on the other end of a leash. Monique only grinned at the thought and the hand that had been so nonchalantly weaving through Bonnie's hair stopped and returned to her lap. 

"Well, well, well..." Coo'd a rather interested Shego as she came upon the scene before her, only the sound of her talismans bumping against the collar around her neck broke the sudden thick silence that smothered the room.

"Ah, so this is Bonnie. I've seen her once before, she was following us around at the ski lodge."

"What?" Kim exclaimed, giving Betty a surprised look, but the military woman only stared emotionlessly toward the woman on the floor who looked more nervous then she had.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I apologize, Kimberly Ann, I didn't think it mattered. To be honest, I thought you knew she was following."

"Well...I didn't," Kim said, uncertain now that her gaze was on Bonnie, narrowed and suspicious. Monique only shrugged and Shego let loose a wild snicker.

"Well, no wonder she's your enemy."

"Shut up, Shego."

Bonnie on the other hand could only shake her head, she was still reeling, still couldn't believe this. Was she dreaming? Was she really sitting on the floor, next to her rivals best friend? Yet, the firm hand that was soon once more shifting through her hair said it all.

"Well," Monique said, grinning all the while. There was nothing like watching the display between Kim and her 'pets', really something special, these moments, "I'd come over to invite you..."

"To what?" Kim asked, wary. For once, she was seeing Monique in a new light. A new scary light.

"Well, to my house. Sleep over, girlfriend! It's gonna be OTH."

"OTH?" Betty mumbled, trying to decipher whatever that meant with her military mind.

"Off the hook," Kim answered. She was getting the hang of Monique's random acronyms. "And I dunno, Mo...these two, they'd tear up your house. Plus, what would your dad think? He'd flip I'm sure."

"He would," Monique answered, honestly, "If he were home."

Shego grinned, liking the rather mischievous look Kim's little friend held.

"I say we go, I could use a vacation."

"Just what the heck was it we just got back from then?"

"That was one of your little missions, Princess. No vacation."

"Pets don't get vacations!"

"They do too!"

While watching the exchange was entertaining, Betty soon found her attention wandering. Well, more or less to the more important matters at hand like the current conversation, the talk about Kimberly's little 'mission', and the solid weight of the amulet against her chest. The very mystical tools that had been taken from the cave at the lodge. Monique hadn't been there, though Bonnie had, and Betty wasn't sure if Kim would have told her of the stash hidden beneath her pillow. Surely, they didn't have time for anymore fun and games, rather, it was time to get straight to the bottom of the situation, the mystery...

"Just what is my brother up to?"

Of course, she assumed it was her brother...who else would it be?

"What was that?" Monique asked, seemingly bored with Kim and Shego's argument as well.

"Oh, nothing..."

And of course, Bonnie didn't say a thing.

"Well, I wanna go!"

"Blah, blah, blah, your needs! Whose the master and whose the pet here?"

"Do you seriously want me to answer that?"

"Okay, okay!" Monique butt in, finally, as she sighed, "What's the prob, K-girl? Dad won't be home, and the house is pretty big there will be plenty of room for all of them to run around."

"Well, I suppose." Kim whimpered, she really didn't want to take Shego out into...public...again anytime soon.

"Ron can hop on over too," Monique smiled, reeling in her friend with the promise of fun and games.

"Okay then...okay then...we'll go, I guess...for a night, or two."

"Great!"

"But...uh...is...Nie-Nie going to be there as well?" Kim asked sheepishly. She still wasn't very comfortable with the idea of Bonnie being a pet.

"Of course, where else would she be, Kim? Besides, she'll behave." Monique replied, patting the brown haired girl on the head.

"Okay...alright, but if the house blows up, none of this is any of my fault."

"I'd never blame you for it. After all, it'd probably be your Sheeroo's."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Oooh, KP, I brought the snacks, the games, the movies, the PJ's, the sleeping bag, Rufus, the boo and the yah!" 

"That's great Ron, I think."

"But is it true? I mean, about Bonnie and Monique? Are they going together or something?"

"No!" Kim said, blinking in mild shock that Ron would say such a thing.

"Well, I mean, isn't it weird, or odd to you, that this happened?"

"Well, Monique was pretty mad at her the other day, so..."

"Ah, KP, you need to look more into things like this, deeper you know?"

"It's not a mystery Ron..."

Kim sighed, leaning back on the couch they were currently stationed on, smack dab in the center of Monique's rather large living room. Kim hadn't known it was so..big. Maybe she just didn't notice before, but apparently they could all very much sleep in it. Kim glanced down to her sleeping back, situated neatly beside Ron's and the two human sized doggy beds she'd dragged along, despite the rather loud protests of their owners. Of course, she was hiding the amulets within Betty's. It was the most practical place for them, and with Bonnie around...well, who knows when that girl could go snooping about?

"Hey, Princess!"

"Ye–aah!"

Shego leapt, pouncing right onto Kim's lap, lying on her belly with her head nestled right against Kim's belly. Ron himself had almost leapt right off the couch, after all that attack had been so sudden...and well Shego was scary!

"Whatcha doin'?"

"You know there's no pets allowed on the furniture!"

"Aw, but we're not at the house, and I should be allowed up here! Besides, I just want some affection."

"Lies and slander!" Kim squeaked, squirming beneath Shego's sudden nuzzles to her stomach.

Ron wasn't sure whether to feel uncomfortable, or extremely uncomfortable. "Uh, Rufus, what do you think?"

"I-dunno!" Cried the hairless rodent, who simply retreated back within the contents of his master's pocket.

"Come on! Just stroke my head a little."

"No! Heel! Get! Don't touch me there!"

"I like this spot better, it's pretty soft!"

"Yeaaah, I'm gonna go to the kitchen, KP."

"Wait, Ron!" Kim cried, reaching out weakly for her partners assistance before she was overcome by the monster she'd dared name Sheeroo.

Ron left her with her too, he wasn't getting involved in any of that!

In the kitchen he found Betty settled at some expensive looking round table, sipping coffee from a mug with none of the funny detailed writing the ones at his own place held. It was much more peaceful in here regardless, even though he could still hear some pretty odd noises floating in the background from the 'couple' on the couch.

"Yo!" Ron said, making sure to catch the Director's attention before he sat down, no need to startle the woman.

Betty smiled, "Good evening, Ron Stoppable."

"Should you be sitting at the table like that? I mean...well you know..."

The small naked mole rat leapt from his pocket then, strutting across the tabletop in search of something edible.

"Well, Kim's not in here...according to whatever questionable noises I can hear in the background, I'd say she's quite busy..There's no one to enforce such a rule...for now, in this solitude, I can be human."

Ron said nothing else after that, feeling rather bad for the former leader of GJ, after all, it wasn't like he had been written off as being non-human.

"Eheh! Sorry about that. Me and my big mouth."

Betty only grinned, leaning back to rock on the last two legs of the chair she was in, sipping once more at the mug in her grasp, "Oh, don't worry about it."

"So how are you two doing?" Monique interrupted, coming through the entrance with an unleashed yet still collared Bonnie sulking behind her, though she had an odd look to her face.

"Not the least bit bothered by the non-consensual touching going on in the living room, that's for sure!" Ron cheerily replied, leaning back in his own chair with a grin that would have matched Director's had she not had such a strange horrified expression on her face.

"T-t-the what...?" Betty gawked, yelping as she lost her balance and fell backwards with a 'thud', hands still clasping that coffee however.

Ron was amazed that not a drop had spilt.

"See? This is why pets aren't allowed on the expensive ancient furniture, Nie-Nie." Monique said, her hand settled on her pet's head, "They don't know how to sit. Now I know why Kim wasn't so thrilled to bring you two along, your going to break everything."

"I apologize..." Betty snarled from the ground, blushing from embarrassment and not yet mustering the grace or will to get back up.

"No prob," Monique snickered, turning to an smiling Ron. "So, what's this about? Oh, yes, Kim's being molested. By her 'pet' no less! Isn't that sometin'?"

Bonnie only grumbled behind Monique. As if that little display she'd glanced upon–if only for a moment–hadn't been proof enough that Possible was...that way, then she didn't know what it would take to open these simpleton minds! However, what frustrated her, or rather, scared her, was that she wouldn't have minded–for that one moment she'd seen Kim being...well, what she was being–if that had been herself and her current 'master'.

What! Impossible, impure thoughts. She could have never seen this...woman that way.

She must be absorbing their behavior. Maybe it's something in the air or the water.

"Excuse me..." Betty mumbled, managing to gather herself before she scrambled from the kitchen. Molesting? That would not do! As an authority figure and an adult, Betty could not allow such...debauchery to continue while she sat, ignoring the issue!

And pretending that such actions taking place so near didn't make her feel...mad? Ashamed? Jealous?--

Hell no! Not that!

Wouldn't help matters either.

No, it was simply her need to make sure that Kim wasn't soiled by the evil that was Miss Shego, that's all that's it...and telling herself such she entered the living room, only to be rocked by the rather loud **BOOM** and dust, that exploded from the far wall.

"What the! I knew Kim said you two were something else but how the heck could you do damage to make a noise like that!" Monique yelled, running quickly from the kitchen followed by Ron with his pocketed Rufus and Bonnie.

Kim, who had been suffering underneath Shego's rather..experienced hands suddenly found herself on the ground, tangled up with Shego in a rather questionable position. Shego, on the other hand, looked quite pissed off suddenly. Kim figured it was because she'd been so busy and whatever had made that noise had interrupted her business..

Business with _her _anyway

"The hell!" Shego snarled, rising to her feet, hands aflame. She was a shoot first, ask questions later sort of gal, and with no further hesitation she extended her hands, releasing two basketball sized plasma blasts toward the foggy shape that was emerging from the wall.

"Ah! Wait, stop, cease! No doing that in the house! My dad's gonna flip!" Monique cried, but the sound was drowned out by the sudden mechanic groan of the large shape being hit, however when the dust cleared, it was unharmed.

"What the..."

Kim, with Shego no longer on top of her, quickly rose to her feet, fists balled up and ready for action.

"It just shook them off like it was nothing!" Ron cried, moving to his best friends side.

Betty on the other hand, scowled, taking a step back, closer to the innocents, those who could not protect themselves: Monique and Bonnie. "And it won't work either..."

As the dust began to clear, they could all see the huge creation that had shook off Shego's attack without so much as a grunt, not that it could have grunted, it wasn't human!

"A robot?" Ron cried. Squinting his eyes as he tried to see the approaching thing past the falling dust. "Please not robot monkey, please not robot monkey, please not robot monkey!"

What then stood before them was a huge blue ball shaped machine, with tiny arms and thick almost bird structured legs. There was a single orb in the center, that shifted on a thin slot as it looked about and took in the fleshy beings within.

"It's a bowling ball...with raptor arms and chicken legs..." Shego said, an eyebrow quirked in disbelief. "A bowling ball with raptor...and chicken...A bowling ball shrugged off my attack?"

"That's no simple bowling ball," Director explained, sneering all the way. "That's GJ's prototype war tank. AIEWS."

"Prototype war tank? You mean, someone's inside that thing?" Kim whispered.

"No." Director explained, watching cautiously as the robot began it's jerky walk forward, arms raised as slots moved down, revealing gun like nozzles. "It has AI, artificial intelligence, it's very capable of moving on its own. Suppose to calculate the enemies movements and plan accordingly. It finds the quickest way to end a battle efficiently and quickly and has several strategic modes all created to the situation of the battle. Say, for example: Capture or Dead or Alive." Soon Betty grinned, "I hadn't known they finished it, and the plasma immunity is spectacular! I can only guess how much heat it can take at one time. And the power! The Artificially Intelligent Engineered War System is a success. "

"Did you build that thing?" Bonnie whispered, speaking for the first time since Kim had seen her, it had almost thrown the teenage super hero off.

"Well no."

"Then what the hell are you acting so proud for?"

"Uh, guys?" Ron squeaked, reminding the group, or rather the annoyed looking Shego of the rather large robot AIJKLMNOPwhatever that was still in the room and now making a very soft humming noise.

"Well," Kim asked, turning toward Betty as she noticed the machine. Was it charging? Not good, "What mode do you think it's on now?"

Betty frowned, questioning the odd behavior of the machine, how it aimed and steadied it's charging guns their way, before it shot off two thin laser blasts. Kim moved, swift and agile, Shego right behind her, as they threw themselves out the way. The blast hit the couch, covering it in a blue flame before it was merely ashes."I'd say Search and Destroy..."

"No! No, no, no, no!" Monique cried, mourning the death of the couch.

"Now she tells me," Kim grunted, flipping back to her feet, Shego doing likewise as she growled.

"This thing, it came from GJ right?" Shego asked, watching Betty tense up.

"Yes, which means that it was sent by Scar, the new leader, the one who send out the bill saying we were no longer human and to be hunted...which is what the robot is apparently doing."

"I don't care what it is, what it does, or who it does, or, or...Just get it out of my house! I'll strangle the guy who sent this thing!" Monique nearly roared, rolling up the sleeves of her sweatshirt. No, she was not pleased, and Bonnie seemed to shrink down beside her.

"I'm to beautiful to die so young! So early!"

"Well don't you two worry your little heads," Shego grinned, "I'mma kick this things ass from here to Drakken's lair."

"It's strong, and it's smarter then us! How will we be able too do it?"

"Smarter then you, perhaps, Sidekick."

"My name is Ron!"

"Then this will be interesting, I suppose. A test of my baby's might." Director said, passion burning in her eyes.

"Your baby? Why are you still acting proud for something you didn't create?" Shego snarled.

"Less arguing, more ass kicking!" Monique yelled.

"This is so not the drama!"

* * *

To be continued... 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nu, dis dun belong to me. It are belong to it respective owners yo!

Uh, it's about time! Right?

* * *

Silk Leashes 

By: Myself

**Monkey Magic!**

* * *

"Du! Will Du! Where the hell is that useless bag of--"

"Right here…"

Mamoru Scar swallowed nervously, his fingertips fiddling with the knot at the top of his expensive tie in an attempt to cover his emotions, "Oh good, took you long enough."

"Perhaps if you gave me the time to actually walk from outside the hallway I--"

"Silence!" Scar snarled, his thin frame bouncing slightly in the arm chair he occupied. He smirked, leaning back, feet on top of the smooth empty desk before him as he said smugly, "Report please."

The other male ground his teeth together in agitation, his shaking fists hidden firmly behind his back. Stay calm; he told himself, it was only a matter of time before all this was cleared up and he would no longer be slave to this bitch of a man.

When it was, he'd personally pummel this fool to the ground himself.

"You're dry cleaning will be ready at two, sir."

Mamoru grinned and nodded, bobbing his skinny head in time to music only he could hear, a victory tune, "And..?"

"And…" Will snarled, narrowing his eyes until brown slits were displayed, "Your underwear will be pressed by morning."

"And?"

"There will also be a chocolate on your pillow when you wake."

"Good boy!" Mamoru replied snidely, shifting in his chair until he was leaning over the desk on his elbows with his thin knobby fingers linked together, "See how much good a small bit of humility can do to a person?"

Will gave him no response, only a stare that seemed filled with a cold sort of hatred. It was a look Scar had been trying to break the boy out of for awhile. Perhaps it was stupid to attempt to tame this man, whose loyalty seemed unbreakable to that bitch of a woman he'd taken his spot from. The very woman who, for some odd reason, this entire organization filled with monkeys could not capture and kill.

This was why he'd sent out that robot without the actual consent to do so. Gemini would be so proud!

"Get the hell out of here, you're dismissed."

And then, Gemini would be next on his list of trash to take out.

Without a sound Will turned and left. It was a crime to have been reduced to doing maid work, to have been the top agent and now a mere servant, but he was the inside man and he refused to abandon his post. A rebellion was growing, he knew so, but Scar did not. He knew that soon Director would come back.

He'd make sure Scar remained ignorant of it.

He'd also make sure everything was ready when Elizabeth returned.

* * *

"Prepare for the ultimate destruction!" 

"Uh, it's a robot; it clearly can't understand what you're going on about."

"I didn't ask you, did I?"

Director sneered, standing in front of the kitchen threshold, while Bonnie and Monique were tucked safely behind her. She was the last line of defense; she'd protect the innocents and observe her creation all in one. In her mind, she'd gotten the better deal in duties. Meanwhile, Shego, Kim, and Ron would distract the machine and somehow destroy it.

Betty grinned, chuckling. This would be the ultimate observation indeed.

"Okay, listen up," Kim frowned, "Shego, your powers? Totally not gonna work on this thing so I'll need you to cause the granddaddy of all distractions."

"You want me to strip?" Shego asked, a brow quirked in question as the machine suddenly rolled it's circular eye in that slot her way.

"NO!"

"Well then what--"

"Look out!" Ron cried, waving his arms around as if the motion would enhance the power of his voice and make the two women on his team move faster.

Shego cursed, leaping as the next blast cut across the floor ripping up wood and slicing Kim and Ron's sleeping bags in half. When Shego landed she grunted, posted in the spot where the couch had once been.

In the background Monique wailed.

"Okay, no more talking, just get to work!" Kim yelled, wondering what the hell she'd tell her dad when she brought home her sleeping bag in two different pieces. Well, at least she wouldn't have to go camping again for awhile.

Shego smirked, her hands igniting in flame. To hell if this thing was immune to her fire, didn't mean she couldn't give it a good pummeling.

Ron stumbled back a few steps, nearly tripping over his own two feet as he stared at the damage done by the machine to his poor sleeping bag. It had been his since childhood, it was his lucky sleeping bag! Who couldn't love it with all those dancing naco designs on it? The blonde haired boy fell to his knees beside his treasure, sniffling as the sound of Shego and Kim went on in the background.

"How could it do this to us, buddy?"

The naked mole rat at his side only sniffled in response, shaking his head as if in disgust.

Shego went flying by, slamming into the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room to leave a rather large dent behind and causing Bonnie to scream in fear.

"Oh heeeeeeeeeell no."

"Watch it now; you were this close to hitting me."

"Can it, Director!"

Shego's enraged battle cry as she fell from the wall and rushed back to the laser filled fray was like static and background noise to the boy, and he didn't notice the odd pulse one of those doggy beds Kim had brought along began to make either.

His focus was on his sleeping bag.

"They'll pay for this…." Ron hissed, before there was the sound of metal screeching and the large balling ball soared over his head only to land behind him.

"Ron!" Kim yelled, shoving from off the wall where she had been thrown to crawl over Shego's spread body.

"Damn that thing hits hard."

Betty grew tense, her eyes narrowed in thought as the large machine began to point it's laser guns her way. Growling as she stood before the threshold she hissed, "Get back!"

Monique didn't have to be told twice, and snatching up a portion of Bonnie's clothing she began to drag the dazed girl over to the kitchen table.

The machine began to hum rather loudly, the floor vibrating from the sound.

This was not good.

The bed beneath the machine bounced from the vibrations, but also from some sort of magic…

Ron turned his head at the sound of Kim's voice, snapped from his shock as the floor began to shake and something soft bumped into his body.

"Aroo?" Rufus mumbled, leaping from Ron's pant leg into the bed before the pillow was upturned by a glowing orange talisman.

"Oh gawd…" Ron whispered, in mild horror as it began to float his way.

"Monkey!"

Kim's focus was on the machine, not the talismans, it was about to blast Betty to kingdom come, she was sure of it, but the woman couldn't move otherwise the blast would evaporate the interior of the kitchen taking the innocents along with it.

Not that she would have complained if it would have taken Bonnie but…you know that whole morals thing.

Not that she'd have to worry about any of that if she let that machine get off its uber blast of doom. The thing was gathering so much power that the broken objects around the room were beginning to float and get caught up in a current of static. If it attacked, it might take out the entire house.

And this current was messing up her hair!

Shego sat up with a groan, snarling at the fact that all this crap was floating around her and…wait…why was all the crap floating?

Ron on the other winced as the talisman floated to his lap, giving off a dull warmth with each pulse of power the object made. Did Ron want to touch it? Of course not, but he might not have much a choice. The thing was calling him, whispering to that part of him that was often hidden deep away, and for a moment Ron closed his eyes, lifting hands to rub them as the shrill whine of the machine grew louder.

"Ron?" Rufus squeaked, lifting the talisman high above his head. His friend had to understand, this was a time that called for desperate measures. Kim and Shego couldn't hold this thing off, he was needed.

Monkey magic was needed!

When Ron opened his eyes they glowed the same color as the talisman.

"Let's do it buddy."

Kim leapt onto machine, balling up her fist as she got ready to ram it into the head of the robot. If it couldn't focus, it very well couldn't shoot now could it? But the bowling ball shifted those lasers until they pointed straight up, seeking to get rid of the immediate threat. If the thing shoot up, not only would Kim perhaps be caught in the heat from it's massive blast, but the ceiling would no doubt come tumbling down on them as well.

Director realized this thing was a little too smart.

Shego sat up fully, stumbling to her feet. She could push Kim out the way, but she was to far away, and the thing was done charging, it was gonna be to late.

However, the machine groaned, shook violently as a fist lodged past the metal of its back and into the center, where the core was. Kim watched with wide eyes as the lasers crackled and sparked only to release black smoke.

"What the…"

Ron grinned, his body a glow with that orange power, the talisman resting firmly around his neck and against his chest before he ripped out his hand, grasping within it the heart of the thing.

"How did you-", Shego began.

"Shhh, Monkey Magic tells no secrets." Ron interrupted, sagely clasping his hands together before he crushed the green cylinder shaped battery between his glowing hands, "Accept, you must, that I am all powerful."

"Why the hell are you talking like that?"

Kim released a sigh of relief, glancing down to the pale faced Betty with her one wide eye who clearly had thought that this was going to be the end of them.

"We can't waste anymore time…" Kim whispered, moving her gaze to Ron, who seemed to be laughing as he smoothly and gracefully ducked under Shego's wild attacks in a display of martial arts that left the green toned woman red, "If he sends something else like that, while we're in public…"

"Indeed, it's time I went back to Global Justice headquarters and put an end to this."

Kim smiled then, watching as Monique and Bonnie poked their heads out from the threshold, Bonnie looking relieved to still be alive, Monique looking pale at the damage done to the house.

"No, not just you, but all of us. Mess with my friends, and you mess with me."

Director only gave a sly grin, "How thoughtful of you, Kimberly Ann."

"Don't worry, Bettaroo, I'm doing it for you too."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This dun belong to me, nope, natta, Kim Possible belongs to Disney. Yaaay Disney.

The last and final chapter, extra long just for you.

* * *

Silk Leashes

By: Myself

**Invasion of a Toy Box**

* * *

"Oh god yes, right there...Now a little to the left, that's it…oh you hit right the spot!" cried a soft sounding voice, filled with held back desire and need. The guard at the gate blinked, turning his head rather slowly toward the source of the sound and where he believed it was coming from.

"Uh…Joe?"

"What, Henry," Mumbled his partner, who seemed to be distracted with his newspaper, which hid behind it a rather inappropriate novel about cowboys and mountains.

"Did you hear that?" Henry asked, moving away from his post to approach the source of the noise.

"Nope." Joe replied, smirking behind his newspaper as he licked a finger and turned the page of what was held within it.

Meanwhile, Betty coughed, listening with her narrowed eye as Shego howled in false pleasure from some invisible lover and yelled about tongues and where they could be stuck. "Could you stop that? When Kimberly Ann asked for a distraction I don't think she meant this."

Shego paused, snorting as she rolled her eyes, hands finding themselves placed upon her hips. "I don't see you making an effort. Come on and do somethin'."

Betty scowled, who did Shego think she was?

"And reduce myself to that? I think not."

With a sniff, Shego shook her head, pretending to be hurt by Director's cruel comment before suddenly lunging at the tiger woman, who yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing?! Cease! Gawd you make me so uncomfortable! Stop humping me, and get your finger out of -YAH!"

Henry shook his head, was he hearing shit? "Joe… I swear to Mamoru and back...there is somethin' over there..."

Joe only mumbled incoherently, turning a page in his book without care. Henry frowned then and steeled his resolve to continue on without him. Carefully he slid around the corner only to stand shocked at the state of the two women he found there, one of which seemed to be being restrained and half naked while the other looked busy with accomplishing this task removing the rest of her clothes.

"Oh, now look what you've done!"

"Whatever, if the results are the same the Princess doesn't have to know."

Henry, who was much to busy dealing with his nose bleed and wondering vaguely who this 'princess' was, didn't see the fist that rocketed out to his face.

Adjusting her clothing Betty stepped around the corner in the unconscious agent's uniform, snorting and mumbling about indecently, and how she should keep up her appearances in front of her own organization. Shego only cackled, rubbing her knuckles as she kicked the limp leg of the agent and relished in the sensation of flesh bending under her power. Joe, who was too occupied with his book, didn't notice when the two 'bestial' women slipped within GJ, nor did he ever notice his partner was missing.

* * *

"I hope they know what their doing KP." Ron mumbled, scratching nervously beneath the chin of his best friend and pet. Rufus only mumbled an agreement, had it been wise to send the very things GJ had been hunting for the past few weeks into their grasp?

"Don't worry about it," Kim whispered, clutching the Kimmunicator in her grasp, "They'll call when it's all set for us to follow, and then we complete this just like any other mission, no biggie."

"If you say so, KP." Though Ron knew Kim wouldn't say it outwardly, but he knew his best friend was worried about her 'pets' even if they were capable of handling themselves.

"You're right, KP! There isn't much of anything Shego can't bust her way through and with Betty there to keep her under control there shouldn't be any problems right?"

Right?

* * *

**CRASH. BOOM.**

"Could you be any louder…?" Betty asked, her tone of voice deadpan as she cautiously stepped over a rather large hole in the wall placed there by none other then Shego, "And do be careful, I have to repair everything you damage and I'm not sure how well that bastard is handling my funds."

Shego snorted, humming along to the blare of the loud 'intruder' alarm that blazed over their heads. Its whine was like music, something familiar. It reminded her of her old job, and she missed it…

Not enough to trade it for the excitement she was experiencing now though.

"I wouldn't be worrying about any of the walls, Director," Shego smirked, cracking her knuckles, "Where the hell is the offense? I wanna dance, the wolf is me in howling damnit."

Betty quirked a brow, but stopped herself before she took Shego's statement literally. Of course her talisman wasn't…howling inside her, the hell, why would she say something like that? "Do calm down…" But Shego's question did raise some concerns.

Quickly Betty moved to jog past Shego, frowning at the lack of personal within the hallways. "This has 'trap' written all over it."

Shego grinned, "No shit Sherlock, now where are they? I wanna get some ass kicking in before dinner time."

"We should stay put," Betty warned, frowning when Shego disregarded her orders and continued to step further down the hall, opening up the first door to peek inside and find some sort of 'prey', "And do you know the meaning of discreet? What was the point of having me dress like the guard if you weren't going to or if you were just going to make a lot of noise and blow our cover anyway?"

Shego paused as she opened the door, glancing over her shoulder with a look that made Director blush and wish she hadn't asked, "Oooh…if I said because I wanted to see you change…"

Director opened her mouth to yell a few choice words, but before she could a fist flew from the open door. It headed right for Shego's mouth once her head was turned and Director winced, waiting for the sound of impact that never came.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Shego mumbled, her clawed fingertips (Courtesy of her newly made gloves, a lovely present from Wade, though it was a shame he'd only made one for her left hand, apparently the material was expensive) clutching the twitching and shaking fist in her grasp. It belonged to some skinny male who snarled and wiggled in his red Latin letter marked outfit.

"Gemini's here."

"I don't give a damn whose here," Shego growled, narrowing her eyes as she made her grip tighter, the little whelp yelping in pain and whimpering as he tried to tug his hand and arm free, "Who said this kid could attack me? He doesn't even have any muscle."

"Well don't hurt him to much," Betty said, glancing around the empty hallway, the only sound being that of the alarm and that of the man and his whining, "We've got things to do and there's bound to be more of them around here."

Shego chuckled as if Betty was naïve and rolled her eyes, "Oh my child, do turn around then so Big Sister Shego can punish Little Johnny."

Director didn't ask any questions, merely turned around and crossed her arms, sighing at the sounds of pain and satisfaction that began to echo behind her.

"Oh you've been a bad boy, Johnny, trying to hit a girl were we? Such a naughty boy!"

* * *

"You know...they're taking an awfully long time."

Ron nodded in agreement, "What could they be doing? I can hear the alarm, it's gone off."

Kim gnawed on her bottom lip and shook her head, "We'll give them 10 more minutes to find Mamoru, and then we go in."

"Right."

* * *

Shego moved with purpose, massaging the space between her fingers and frowning from annoyance.

"Can't you turn that damn alarm off?"

"No can do. It gets turned off from the office."

"Can I blow it up then?"

"Are you insane? Do you know how much that would cost me?"

"Then can't we go to the office?"

"It's at the core."

"Are we headed there?"

Director was silent for a moment before she bit her lip.

"I'm not certain."

Shego halted, staring at her partner with a look of disbelief.

"You're kidding right?"

Director sighed, lacing her arms at the small of her back, "I apologize, but it seems as if things have been moved and placed around, like someone took the entire building and turned everything counter clockwise. Things look foreign, or else I just can't remember."

"You are getting old, huh?"

"You are most certainly pushing your luck, Miss Shego."

"Hault!" Cried a voice, it was another man; however this blond haired fellow sported a blue uniform this time, the colors of GJ. Within his grasp was a gun of some sort, steadily held pointed at the two women, shifting back and forth between the pair.

"Isn't that one of your slaves, Director?" Shego whispered, slowly, as she grinned, lifting her hands to show she was unarmed, though she felt the dull pulse of the talisman against her chest, "Can't trust a dog that'll bite you in the ass when you need their help though."

Director snarled, lifting her hands as well, this was what they got for not paying attention. "What are you doing? Do you know who I am?"

"Nothing but a bitch," Replied the male, calmly and slowly putting pressure on the trigger of the gun.

Shego whistled, "Oh, cold blooded."

Director narrowed her eye in thought as she tried to remember the name of the agent that was getting ready to shoot at her. She knew that some of her agents would be under Mamoru's lies and power, which was to be expected because she did abandon them after all.

That didn't make her prepared for this scenario however.

"Ruptert…put the gun down."

"I will," Ruptert casually replied, "When I'm done taking you two out. Think of the reward eh? Mamoru is going to promote me for this one. No more scrubbing toilets!"

"I see. Then, say goodnight Ruptert."

"What--"

Shego jerked, her body tense, ready and expecting the sound of the trigger so that she could rocket into action, but it never came. Instead, the male hit the floor on his knees, sparkles of lighting still dancing around his body, his eyes dull before he fell forward to his belly and face. The gun spiraled out of his hands to bump under the lifted toe of Director's shoe.

"Welcome back, Doctor Director."

* * *

Kim rounded the corner, Ron at her side as she narrowed her eyes in curious suspicion.

"KP," Ron whispered, Rufus balanced on his shoulder. "There's nobody out here."

Kim nodded. This seemed unreal; there should have been a guard or something in front of the wide open doors, anything to keep off further intruders. Surely there were…people here right? They wouldn't have relocated to another building or anything in such a short time would they?

"Rufus, go check it out," Kim whispered.

The small naked mole rat gave a salute before he was off, speeding across the ground and leaping over a disregarded newspaper.

It wasn't long before the mole rat returned. He shrugged his shoulders when Kim reached to pick him up.

"See anything, buddy," Ron asked.

"Nofin!"

Ron swallowed nervously as he followed Kim from around the corner, carelessly stepping over Betty's earlier dropped clothing but paying them no mind. "You don't think Shego…killed them all do you?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridicules, Ron, Shego's strong but not strong enough to take on the entire Global Justice force."

"Well I'm just saying, KP," Ron stuttered, peeking into the darkness of the rubble littered GJ entrance, "She's a beast and all, what if she turned into a werewolf or something and started slaughtering innocents left and right?"

Stepping through a hole in the wall Kim sighed, "Does that mean you can turn into a monkey then, Ron?"

"WHAT?" The sidekick screamed, clutching the talisman under his mission shirt, "No way!"

Kim smirked slightly, "Come on." She mumbled, glad she'd left the other ones back with Bonnie and Monique, even the one that had called out to her.

She didn't have time to come into 'power' while on this mission. She wanted her wits about her.

"Look, claw marks. Let's go Ron, they're around here somewhere."

* * *

Shego smirked, arms crossed beneath her chest at the site before her.

"Well, least someone hasn't abandoned you and if you smile any harder your mouth might fall off."

"You're always one to ruin a moment," Betty mumbled, but even Shego barely put a dent in her mood, "Good to see you again Will."

The agent in question smirked devilishly, a hand coming up in a salute. "I knew you would return, the Resistance is holding off Gemini and Mamoru's forces."

Director nodded with understanding, "And where are those fools by the way?"

"Hiding of course."

"I'd expect no less from rats."

Will gave a nod before his expression shifted from one of content to one of seriousness. "Gemini's forces outnumber us with 3 to 1, it's not much and we should be able to handle it, however I don't want to stretch our luck so it's best if this situation get handled as quickly as possible."

Then there was silence as Will's gaze shifted to Shego as if he was noticing her for the first time.

"What are you doing here?"

Shego refrained from sending her balled fist out to his face, "What the hell do you mean what am I doing here? I'm obviously helping your boss you-"

Will held up his palm, effectively silencing the fuming green woman by shocking her that he'd dared to do such a thing. "Why is she with you?"

"Did he just not hear-"

"Shego is a good person, don't mind her for now, she's assisting me."

"I'm assisting who now?"

"Ah," Will nodded, understanding and hiding his smirk as the ex-villain grew pissed, "How did you keep hidden all this time?"

Director opened her mouth to give Will an answer, a very vague and without detail one that would save her from embarrassment. Unfortunately Shego beat her to it.

"She's been up with me at Kimmie's place posing as her pet."

Shego inwardly grinned with glee at the panicked expression that crossed Director's face and the uncomfortable one on Will's.

"Oh…really?"

"No detail or anything of that sort need be said-"

"We took baths together-"

"Miss Shego!" Betty hissed.

"We made love! How could you throw this all away?"

"We did no such thing!"

Will held a hand up to his nose, pinching the entrance to stop the flow of blood before slowly turning his gaze elsewhere and tuning out the arguing women. Well, despite this predicament…he was glad to have his leader back.

* * *

"Watch it, KP!" Ron hissed, throwing out an arm to stop the teenage hero from moving further.

Kim almost stumbled, frowning at the arm in her path, "Quit it Ron, and don't play around at a time like this." She was agitated; it felt as if they'd been moving in circles and she swore she'd seen that picture of the half naked man about five times now and it was disturbingly beginning to look like her father.

Ron didn't budge; instead he continued to frown into the darkness of the hallway. The alarm had been busted, and nothing but a dull soft wheeze came from the speaker attached in the corner. The red lights had shut off completely. "Don't doubt the power of the Monkey Mojo, Kim! There's someone out there, show yourself or I'll have to get rough!"

The slap of wood against the cement wall was loud with the absence of the blaring red alarm, and the soft voice low accented voice that accompanied that sound was also heard.

"Quiet."

Kim jumped, she honestly hadn't known anyone else was with them and soon enough she shifted to crime fighting mode.

"Who are you?" Kim yelled, hands balled into fists, "What's going on?"

The owner of the voice gave a cruel laugh, "I should be asking you that…Look at this mess you made."

Ron narrowed his eyes, getting ready to step back in order to let Kim handle the situation but when the owner of the voice came out he only blinked in surprise.

"It's a kid."

"I am not a kid," The woman sneered, lifting a pale hand to push back strands of dark raven hair from her face.

Kim relaxed slightly, noticing the cleaning attire of the girl not much taller then her when she came out from the shadows sporting a broom. The wood of the handle was what must have hit the cement when she told them to promptly be quiet.

The female of Roman decent soon took the handle of her broom and began to clean it with the edge of her staff shirt, the tag around her neck reading in large black bold letters _Juno Ivanka, Chief Sanitation Engineer._

"It's a janitor." Ron said breathing a sigh of relief and not noticing the twitch that took place in the corner of the woman's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked, checking the woman over for any weapons she might have been carrying on here, she wasn't a fool, she wouldn't let anyone, no matter how old or young they looked, get the best of her. Maybe this girl stole the tag from the real chief and was working for Gemini?

The woman sighed, lifting a hand to push a piece of her hair behind her ear so that the sleeve of her jacket rolled up enough to flash the purple beaded rosary wrapped around her wrist, "I work here, child."

Ron put his hands on his hips, Rufus on his shoulder mirroring the motion, "Who are you calling a child? You don't look that much older then me and KP."

The woman only pressed her lips together, taking the end of her broom as she began to sweep in a manner that seemed entirely to nonchalant for the what was really going on.

"I'm twenty-seven, child."

"Twenty-seven?" Kim whispered with disbelief, giving Ron a look before staring back at the woman.

"Well, Junen."

"Juno."

"Yeah, June-oh," Ron began, squinting his eyes at the tag around her neck, "We didn't make this mess."

"You're standing here, in it aren't you?" The woman said, glaring daggers at Kim's sidekick with her deep ocean blues, "If not you, who?"

"Our friend…and your boss."

"That fool is no master of mine," Juno scowled, swinging the handle of the broom around until it was stationed beneath Kim's chin.

Kim frowned, lifting her hands to show she was unarmed to this strange woman. She had barely seen the handle swing, let alone knew it was coming her way. She'd have to be more careful around here; Betty obviously knew how to hire her personal, down to even the cleaning staff.

"Fool?"

"You work for Scar?" Juno growled, narrowing those eyes until slits stared back at Kim without emotion or care, it was scary.

"Director."

Juno blinked, slowly lowering the broom, "Ah…Elizabeth?"

Kim opened her mouth to confirm Juno's thoughts, but once again the broom was back under her chin. It felt really strange to feel so threatened by a blunt part of a tree.

"Where?"

* * *

Three pairs of feet pounded down the dent covered hallway, passing the sounds of combat and commotion between Director's loyal agents, and those who weren't.

Will grunted when he skidded to a halt, having nearly gotten blown over by a flying agent who quickly leapt back to their feet and rushed back to the fray screaming **Viva** la **Revolution!**

Betty shook her head, shoving Will back into action as Shego cackled behind them.

"Are you sure we just can't take a peek inside? I promise not to join in."

"NO!"

"You never let me have any fun."

The trio entered a long hallway, the carpeting reflecting the organizations' colors. There was no other doors expect for the very last one at the end of the hall, and there was only one room it could have lead to.

"There, we're here."

Shego wrinkled her nose in suspicion, "Now why the hell would they hide in such an obvious place?"

"The most obvious places tend to be overlooked by a complex mind."

"I wouldn't call your mind very complex, Betaroo."

"Please, I'm begging you; don't call me that in public."

Will grunted, gaining the distracted attention of the two females in his party. He hoped he would be able to survive this.

"It's right down the hallway, shall we commence with the operation?"

With a crack Director's belt was released, the long slender piece of leather snapping harshly at the wall beside next to her, creating a dent where the strike had hit. Flowing with the motion, the belt was brought back to her front, then grasped with her other hand, held firmly and stretched tight within her grasp.

"_Da, _let us commence."

* * *

Mamoru didn't know why this was happening. In fact, he wasn't even sure what was happening; only that it wasn't good and it wasn't in his favor. This was not what he had planned. First the Scientific Research Department goes nuts and alerts the Mechanical Division over a little test run of they're damn prototype bowling ball and everything falls to pieces in the course of a few hours. Where had he gone wrong? He was sure to be a strong ruling tyrant, the fear of many and all, and yet he stilled found himself locked up in a damn office seeking protection.

"What do we do?" Mamoru scowled, glaring daggers at the other man in the room who had rather rudely taken his chair for himself and his damn big eyed mutt.

"What do you mean?" Gemini replied, quirking an eyebrow as a broad grin spread across his face, "We?"

"What?" Mamoru stuttered, stalking over to the one eyed male who seemed so calm and nonchalant about the situation. If those fools broke in here, his health was on the line, "What do you mean? We're a team damnit!"

"Now when did I say that," Gemini replied, smoothly rising from the chair to turn towards the bookcase against the wall, "You screwed up you know, and you must have misunderstood our last discussion. I told you not to disappointment, and you did!"

"Not purposely!" Mamoru cried, watching as Gemini removed a blue and black covered book, the bookcase sliding to the left from the action before Gemini moved to disappear down the newly opened passage.

"When and if you fix this mess you've made, you know who to call."

Snarling Mamoru ran toward the open passage, but he was too late. The bookcase slid closed without halting, locking him within the room by himself with possible injury just outside the door. Quickly he reached up, feeling in the spot where the blue book had once been, but his so called boss had taken it with him.

He had the key to his freedom.

Resting his head against the bookcase he took a moment to breathe deeply. He would not start crying, he was a man after all, and besides, who would find him here with all the commotion going on outside? What's the worse that could possibly happen?

The door exploded, literally right to this left, and door pieces flew behind him to crash into the chair where Gemini had just been sitting moments ago. Smoke filled the room from the explosion and Mamoru clutched the bookcase as he bent over coughing, eyes watering as they turned to the only entrance into the room.

What stepped over the threshold were all his fears reincarnated in the form of a female.

A green skinned female.

Shego smiled maliciously as she stepped onto a broken piece of door holding in her grasp that pulsing blade of plasma fire, the inferno licking up and down the length of her arm as she held it leveled toward Scar's chest, "Heeeeeeere's Shego."

Stepping over the debris behind Shego came Will and Director though the both of them looked rather pale as they surveyed the damage.

"My chair…" Betty squeaked, reaching out a hand toward the broken twisted rubble that was now impaled with wood and on the floor.

"The expenses…" Will whimpered, noticing how flying wood shards had impaled various walls and priceless decorations.

Shego slouched, her eye twitching, "Oh gimmie a damn break…"

Scowling Mamoru dove to the floor, crawling toward the desk where he kept his weapon hidden, but by the time he'd reached his salvation the wood hissed before splitting in two, Shego's blade slicing it in half.

"Where is you going, eh?"

After getting over the mild shock of watching her desk be sliced in half Director began to step forward, her expression rather blank and indifferent, as if she wasn't boiling with rage at the destruction of her office or her fingers didn't twitch to choke this pathetic man at her feet to death. Instead, her fingers interlocked with one another and rested still at the small of her back with the comfort of the leather of her belt to calm her.

"Good evening, Mr. Scar. You and I must talk."

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you, Miss Director." Mamoru hissed, rising to his feet as if to muster some sort of dignity.

He hadn't seen when the tight leather of Betty's belt had had time to wrap tightly around his throat, nor had he enough time to prepare himself for the hard tug that sent him to his knees. He also didn't budge once he felt the searing heat of Shego's blade at the back of his neck.

"Now now, Scar, let's be reasonable here." Director said with her belt semi-wrapped around her hand as she slowly pulled upward on her end to cause the end around his neck to elevate his head. Maybe if this man caught his hair on fire he'd feel the danger of his current situation. "Miss Shego and I are not pleased with your current leadership of this organization and we feel you've made some poor judgment on certain issues involving our characters."

Shego only grinned wickedly, her hand twitching as a flame reached out to lick the side of Mamoru's face, "Yeah, what she said."

"The staff at Global Justice feels its time for a change; because of this development we're demoting you."

"To ashes," Shego finished.

"Not yet."

The man was between a rock and a hard place, and he wished desperately to have had the power to wipe the smug look right off Will's face at his situation.

Then he got his wish.

Director and Shego both jerked when a rather loud thud shook the tiny room. Slowly, Director turned her one eyed gaze toward the book case, watching as several of them fell off the shelves and onto the ground to scatter around their feet. The ground beneath them vibrated, sending tiny shards of wood dancing about the carpet.

"What the hell?" Shego hissed, staring with venom toward the book case wall.

"Something is coming up from the basement."

"You have a basement behind your bookcase?"

Will grew tense, preparing himself for whatever decided to emerge from that case, "It's an emergency exit, incase of emergencies."

Shego withdrew her blade from Mamoru's neck, giving the male a swift kick to the ass before Director gave a aggressive tug of her belt, regaining the strip of leather and sending Mamoru twisting onto his back with a grunt. "So why didn't our little friend here take it? I think an invasion of a building is a pretty big ass emergency."

"Someone else must have taken it before him." Director answered, giving her belt a swift snap before the leather shifted, becoming that long slender whip as her talisman glowed beneath her shirt.

Will didn't ask any questions about where his boss and an ex-thief had gained the weapons they held, questions could be asked later; right now they had larger problems.

Larger indeed, what exploded from the bookcase was a mechanical giant.

"Another bowling ball? You have more then one of these things?"

Director grinded her teeth, not noticing when Mamoru began to slowly drag his body toward the door behind them.

"Of course we have more then one, we need backups and such."

"This one looks larger then the first friggin one."

Shego drew back her sword, tense. She knew her plasma fire would do nothing against this beast. Director wasn't sure if her own power would work, and she knew she didn't have time to think about it either, the round chicken legged robot was already beginning to charge up.

"We must retreat!" Will shouted over the growing hum before he began to look around himself, noticing their enemy was missing, "Where's Scar?"

"Shit," Shego cursed. They'd lost his slimly butt already?

"Don't worry about it!" Cried a voice, one Shego was relieved to hear.

"Princess!"

There was her Kimmie, standing in the doorway with her sidekick who crackled his knuckles with glee, his own talisman glowing beneath his shirt, and…some other woman about Kim's height holding onto Mamoru's neck like he was some sort of mutt.

The roman faced woman also looked very pissed.

"You, you Betty Sol Director, always leave trash…everywhere! There is such a mess in the hallway…Caused by...by you and your friends. So much work." Juno tossed the whimper man to Betty's feet while Ron leapt over the group to land hard upon the robot's head, effectively taking it out with some well placed punches to the center of its skull.

"Ah, nice to see you too, Miss Ivanka." Director said sheepishly, lifting a foot to place it on the top of Mamoru's skull. He wasn't going anywhere.

Immediately the young seeming woman swung down her broom and began to sweep up wood shrapnel and books, cursing in Italian and going about her business.

"Who…?" Shego began, staring at the back of the short woman's neck before Director waved a hand to draw away any sort of suspicion.

"She's the Chief of Sanitation, pay her no mind. You just made more work for her."

"I did?" Shego growled.

"Yes, remember? When you blew open the door…and sliced my desk in half…and put holes in my walls and plasma fired the alarm system?" Director said, forcing a bright cheery smile that had the opposite effect. Betty did not look happy.

Kim shook her head, moving to stand at Will's side as the bowling ball robot gave a whine as it shut down, Ron flipping from its head to land on the other side of Kim doing some sort of embarrassing victory dance Kim tried not to watch from the corner of her eye.

"Who activated that thing?"

Will stared toward the blown open entrance and the dark stairs that lead down to the basement. "Whoever's down there."

Kicking Mamoru suddenly toward the sweeping maid Director turned toward the hallway, rolling up the sleeves of Henry's baggy uniform jacket, "Miss Ivanka, do keep an eye on him for me."

Juno only gave Director's retreating backside a look of cold agitation before she continued to try and make a dent in the destruction about the room.

Kim followed after the retreating leader, along with Ron, Will, and Shego who still stared at Juno as if it was something about the short woman she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"If she's just a maid, how the hell-"

"Don't worry about it," Kim interrupted, chewing lightly on her bottom lip.

So Shego didn't.

* * *

His precious little puppy began barking, immediately alerting him to the visitors that were coming down the stairs. My, how he loved his puppy, it was so useful, more useful then any of his other goons. Send them to do a task and they failed…if you want something done, he supposed you had to do it yourself. With his back to the wall as he rocked in another one of his LITTLE sisters rather comfortable chairs he gave a dark chuckle.

"Well, took you long enough…"

When Director hit the last step, emerging into the light with a snarl on her face Sheldon only grinned, turning in his chair as he stoked his shivering dog.

"But you always like to take your time don't you?"

"Sheldon…" Director whispered before she gave him a rather twisted smile, "So nice to see you again, what, didn't get your ass kicked enough from our last meeting?"

Immediately her sibling left to his feet, grasping his dog tightly in his hands until it appeared those ratty little eyes would explode from its skull, " I DID NOT GET MY ASS KICKED." However, he calmed himself, shaking his head with a laugh and relaxing his hands so his dog could breathe again, "Trying to get me mad are you?"

"Of course not, after all, I should be the one mad!"

Kim and Shego hit the basement next, Shego's blade in her hand as she slowly began to lift it, however Betty rose her arm.

"He's mine."

Shego could understand that, after all, this was Betty's flesh and blood,. If it was Hugo's ass she was kicking she wouldn't want help.

So the blade disappeared.

Betty's whip disappeared as well, when she was wringing her brothers fat neck she wanted to feel herself do it.

Kim however, had a question to ask before the fireworks got underway.

"Gemini," Kim yelled, causing the evil villain to shift his attention between his sister and the teenage hero.

"Oh, Kim Possible! What can I do for you?"

"What do you want with the talismans?" After all, Kim assumed he had been the cause behind the poor lodge keepers behaviors when they'd found them.

However, Sheldon looked rather confused, "Huh? Talismans…?"

Kim didn't want to believe it, but the pure utter stupid look of Sheldon's lack of knowledge in the subject meant he didn't know anything about them.

Then who was after them?

"What about these talismans…?"

"Ah!" Ron squealed, tumbling down the rest of the stairway to land beside Kim's feet, Rufus clutching his head, "Ah, forget it, KP didn't say anything! Talismans? What's a talismans, is that a food?" Ron laughed nervously, rubbing his backside and his head.

Will gave a bob of his head as he rushed down the stairs after Ron. "Sorry Mr. Stoppable."

Kim leaned down to help Ron to his feet and saw Will shift from foot to foot nervously. He'd tripped Ron, she knew it, but she knew why. Ron was good at distractions, and it was best that Sheldon not ask anymore about the talismans. They didn't need two enemies on their tail.

Sheldon snorted, he knew better then to listen to anything a child would sputter and turning his attention back to Betty he scowled, dropping his dog as his sisters hands were suddenly balled in the neck of his shirt, yanking him forward rather close to her face.

"You've got some nerve sticking your hand in my toy box, Sheldon."

"Oh all you do is cry, Betty and maybe if your little toy box had a lock I wouldn't go in it."

"How about I pound you into a lock, huh?"

"Now now, little sister-"

"I am not younger then you! We're the same age!"

"Lies and tribulations!"

A loud boom interrupted the twin's argument however, and smoke blew through the basement as stone and rocks fell from the wall that had been blown in.

"Now what?" Director scowled, still keeping her tight hold on Sheldon as he turned his head to the source of the destruction, "Whoever did that is paying for that wall…"

Kim narrowed her eyes at the smoke as she saw several black suited men leap over the debris and post themselves at the wall, dark glasses covered their eyes and their arms were held behind their back. They stood like military personal, but were dressed in what looked like black business suits with ear pieces attached to them.

Will hissed, "It's the CSI."

"The CSI!" Shego repeated, leaping behind Kim and shoving her forward and ahead of her, "Hide me!"

"Shego!" Kim said.

"What are they doing here?"

Slowly, as the smoke cleared a woman emerged from the smoke, holding an air of elegance and pose, stepping lightly over the rubble as if it wasn't there with the assistance of a long black cane; a dragon's head with two white gems was the handle. The woman was dressed to match the CSI agents, though she looked more important and her presence demanded attention.

Slowly, the older woman lifted her hand, and hooked the cane on her arm before removing from her freckled nose square framed glasses that were brought down to a white expensive looking handkerchief with the initials _ID_ in the corner and slowly the glasses were cleaned with it.

"You guys and your tree houses," The woman spoke, holding a light Russian accent to her tone that one had to focus to hear, "Sheldon and Elizabeth, you two have been causing some trouble for me."

Sheldon began to visibly shake, while Betty just looked pale and shocked. Immediately she released her brother and Sheldon backed up a few steps to make sure he kept some space between them.

Clearing his throat Sheldon spoke, though his voice still sounded small and whispy, "Uh….Mama…hi…"

The woman did not look amused.

Kim was amazed; did this big bad villain just call this woman mother? Well, she supposed she did see a resemblance in the eyes and the highlights in her shoulder length hair.

Shego quirked a brow…so if this was Sheldon's mother…

Betty didn't say anything at first, instead finding some point on the wall suddenly very interesting and rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. It wasn't until the woman looked her way and frowned that she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Ah, yes, good evening Mother."

The woman's frown deepened until she was growling.

"I-I mean, hello Mommy."

Immediately the older woman smiled, shifting her stormy grey eyes between the both of them before places her glasses back on the bridge of her nose. "Explain yourself."

The both of them began talking at once, each louder then the other, like two fighting children trying to get the last word in. Ms. Director held up her hand, and like a switch was flipped there was silence. Only Shego's faint snickering was heard.

"Kimme…she called her…Mommy…"

"Shhh, Shego!"

"He took my organization!" Betty yelled, pointing at her brother like he was some sort of rat.

"Sheldon, what have I told you about taking over your sister's organization? You have your own to play with."

Betty stuck out her tongue, crossing her arms over her chest and Sheldon fumed.

"She made me do it! She sent me a cat for my birthday and she knows how much I hate them!" Sheldon's dog barked in agreement.

"Betty, what have I told you about agitating your brother."

Director only snorted, looking smug and angry.

"He put out a law to have me slaughtered, Mommy."

At this the woman sighed, "Sheldon…what have I told you about putting out laws decreeing your sisters an animal and that she should be shot and killed on site?"

"Well she is…" Sheldon responded.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" The woman said, sounding angry and disappointed as she approached, swiftly grabbing a hold of Sheldon's ear as he squealed like a pig.

Without another word she began to drag her son off and toward the hole, the adult male whining about life not being fair. The other CSI agents that had filled the room left just as swiftly as they had entered, following after their boss.

Director chuckled darkly, taking pleasure in Sheldon's misery just like any sibling would, "Heh, you got in trouble…"

"Elizabeth!" Yelled Ms. Director's voice, "I'm not done with you either, get in here! Don't make me call your father!"

With hesitation or looking back to her stunned companions Director took off like a rocket, leaping over the rubble in front of the hole and disappearing within without looking back, "C-coming!"

Silence…it lasted for about as long as Shego could hold her breath.

Which was for about 20 seconds.

She fell to the ground with a roar of laughter, holding her stomach and crying with tears.

Kim slowly lifted a hand to scratch at her cheek, listening to a rock fall from the hole where her pet had just ran off.

Will only cleared his throat nervously and Ron pounded on his chest.

"The day is saved!"

Ignoring Shego's laughter, Kim gave Will a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, if it's one person who can control Doctor Director without breaking a sweat, it's Ivivian Director." Will explained.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kim hoped she didn't look so submissive in front of her own mother.

Shego couldn't catch her breath fast enough to add commentary.

"So now what?" Kim asked, still staring at the hole, "Is she coming back?"

Will nodded, "She'll be back when her mother is done. The law will get pulled, so Shego and my boss can go back to being human…but not for awhile."

"What do you mean?" Shego asked, sobering up pretty quick and flipping to her feet.

"What I mean is, it could take years to get this pulled. We aren't sure how deep of a mess Mamoru has made with this gibberish. The government could actually be taking it seriously, which might be why Ms. Director was so…upset with her children."

"So your telling me…I'm still stuck with taking walks and sleeping in dog beds?"

"For just a year or two…or three…or five longer, Miss Shego."

Ron smirked, "The twins will be happy about this."

"The hell they will!" Shego fumed.

Kim only sighed before she shrugged, "This is so not the drama."

She wasn't sure what she was going to do next, Shego and Betty were still her property until the laws were pulled and when they were, well, she'd let them go she supposed. Until then, she'd just keep on doing what she was doing and take care of them, it was no biggie.

Anything else would be tackled when she got to it; after all, she was Kim Possible, the girl that could do anything.

* * *

The End . . . . Maybe. 


End file.
